


Afire Love

by Jeinace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeinace/pseuds/Jeinace
Summary: After five years of losing contacts, Mingyu can finally meet again with his old friend Wonwoo. Later he knows, Wonwoo has already forget him completely, not because he want to but because of dementia he had suffered.





	1. Long Lost Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, so i made meanie fanfiction but pardon me because this fiction was written in BAHASA, thank you.  
> I was listening to Ed Sheeran - Afire Love when inspiration came to me :)

_Semester break._

Mungkin Kim Mingyu satu- satunya orang yang membenci jeda yang diberikan kampusnya setiap kali pergantian semester. Sesungguhnya ia tidak membenci makna dari jeda itu sendiri, ia lebih membenci fakta bahwa ia harus menganggur di rumahnya selama tiga bulan penuh. Terjaga sampai pukul 3 subuh dan terbangun tengah hari ketika seharusnya ia mencari makan siangnya –dan bukannya lagi sarapan. Ia tidak suka jam biologisnya kacau apabila ia tidak mengerjakan sesuatu yang berarti –sehingga ia tidak lelah dan juga tidak bisa tidur dengan cepat. Ia juga tidak suka ketika adik perempuannya yang menyebalkan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ‘Astaga kakakku tampak tak berguna’ setiap kali ia melewati Mingyu yang sedang menonton film- film lawas yang sudah ia putar berkali- kali di sore hari. Ia benar- benar benci perasaan tidak melakukan apapun tapi waktu terus bergulir.

            Oleh karena itulah, hari ini ia pergi ke bursa tenaga kerja yang berada di tengah kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Pekerjaan yang memungkinkan untuk ia kerjakan hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan saja. Tapi sangat disayangkan, pekerjaan- pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Choi –orang yang bekerja di bursa tenaga kerja dan dengan sabar menemaninya mencari pekerjaan- pekerjaan yang cocok- tidak membuatnya puas hati.

Pertama, Choi menawarinya bekerja di kedai kopi yang cukup memiliki nama sebagai barista. Mingyu cukup tertarik dengan ide pekerjaan itu karena pada dasarnya ia suka kopi, sampai ia melihat letak kedai kopi yang membutuhkan para pekerja magang itu. Lokasinya bersebelahan tepat dengan kantor dimana ayahnya bekerja. Hal ini sangat memungkinkan untuk ayahnya sering bisa ditemukan membeli sesuatu di kedai kopi itu karena sama seperti dirinya, ayahnya juga suka kopi. Dan karena ayahnya akan sering datang ke tempat dimana ia akan bekerja, ia menolak mentah- mentah tawaran itu. Karena ia tahu lebih daripada apapun, ayahnya akan semakin sering datang dan mengawasinya seakan- akan Mingyu adalah anaknya yang berusia 7 tahun dan suka melakukan hal bodoh di lingkungan masyarakat tempatnya berada.

Kedua, adalah pekerjaan sebagai buruh di perusahaan kontraktor. Ok, pada dasarnya lowongan ini meminta para pelamar menjadi kuli di proyek- proyek mereka. Dan Mingyu merasa pekerjaan ini sedikit menyakiti egonya jika ia terima, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah calon dokter. Tahun depan jika tidak ada halangan ia akan memulai magang kerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar di pusat kota dan bekerja sebagai kuli sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan impiannya sebagai dokter. Ia pun terpaksa harus menolak tawaran pekerjaan ini

Kemudian terakhir yang bisa Choi tawarkan adalah pekerjaan menjadi _baby sitter_. _What_? Mingyu terdiam cukup lama. Choi baru saja menawarinya –seorang laki- laki di usianya yang hampir menginjak 22 tahun- menjadi seorang _baby sitter_? Dan kenapa pula orang tua dari anak itu meminta pekerja laki- laki untuk mengurus anak mereka? Mingyu langsung mengatakan tidak ketika mendengar bahwa yang akan dia asuh jika ia menerima pekerjaan ini bukanlah _baby_ tapi _babies_. Tiga anak kembar laki- laki. _Nice_. Dia tidak waras kalau menerima pekerjaan ini.

Choi tersenyum pahit ke arahnya dan mengatakan bahwa mungkin ia bisa mencoba lagi minggu depan, karena ia pastikan minggu depan akan ada banyak pekerjaan baru lagi yang mungkin akan cocok dengan kriteria Minyu. Mingyu berjanji untuk datang lagi ke tempat itu minggu depan dan sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung ia menimbang- nimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam seminggu yang lagi- lagi, tanpa kegiatan yang berarti. Ketika itulah matanya menangkap sesosok yang familiar.

“Paman!”

Orang dengan wajah familiar itu berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Mingyu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. “Halo, paman? Apakah kau ingat aku? Aku Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya tepat ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan dan sedikit demi sedikit raut kebingungan orang yang Mingyu panggil dengan paman itu terurai –tanda bahwa ia mengenali sosok di hadapannya. “Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka bertemu kau di sini, bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?”

Mingyu terdiam cukup lama untuk memperhatikan wajah Jeon Seongwoo. Mingyu mengenali orang ini sebagai ayah dari sahabat kecilnya –yang menghilang lima tahun yang lalu dan Mingyu sampai sekarang tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya lagi, sampai hari ini. Ia bertemu ayahnya secara ajaib. Dibandingkan sosok dalam ingatan Mingyu, Jeon Seongwoo tampak lebih tua dan lelah. Kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya menandakan ia hampir kesulitan tertidur nyenyak untuk waktu yang lama. Ia bertanya- tanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan mungkin.. pada sahabat kecilnya.

Jeon Wonwoo.

“Ehmm.. aku baik- baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, paman? Ehm..” Mingyu ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi ia ingin sekali menanyakan kabar Wonwoo. “Dan Wonwoo? Apakah dia ada di kota ini juga?”

Mingyu melihat sosok di hadapannya menelan ludah dan tatapannya sedikit lebih kosong daripada sebelumnya. Sesuatu dalam ekspresi itu membuatnya was- was, apakah Wonwoo baik- baik saja?

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nak? Kau mencari pekerjaan?” Dan Mingyu tidak mengerti mengapa orang di hadapannya ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengubah topik pembicaraan. Tapi untuk alasan kesopanan, ia lebih baik menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Ah, ya. Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk mengisi libur semesterku.”

Jeon Seongwoo tampak berpikir dan entah mengapa Mingyu merasa cemas.

“Berapa lama libur semestermu, nak?”

“Tiga bulan.”

Kemudian tercipta hening cukup panjang, Mingyu merasa dia tidak bisa menanyakan ataupun membuka pembicaraan lagi ketika lawan bicaranya tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu Jeon Seongwoo mengatakan sesuatu. Dan ketika laki- laki paruh baya di hadapannya mengatakan sesuatu, ia kebingungan bukan main.

“Kau mau bekerja padaku? Kurasa kau orang yang tepat. Untuk masalah gaji dan tunjangan, kau bisa mengatakan berapapun angka yang kau mau –itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Kau hanya perlu bekerja minimal 8 jam sehari dari pukul 9 pagi sampai pukul 5 sore. Dan kurasa…” Dia tampak ragu sesaat dan lagi- lagi Mingyu menunggu walaupun pertanyaan sudah banyak tercetak di benaknya. “Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang cukup.”

_Apa maksud dari kata cukup?_

“Kau mau bekerja padaku?” Sekali lagi Jeon Seongwoo menanyakan hal ini dan Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawabnya.

“Jenis pekerjaan apa itu, paman?”

“Kau hanya perlu menemani seorang pasien _dementia_. Menjadi temannya dan mengajaknya berbicara, tapi resiko dari pekerjaan ini.. kau tidak akan dia ingat di akhir harinya. Sehingga kau harus selalu memperkenalkan dirimu lagi dan lagi, mungkin hampir setiap harinya?”

Mingyu tahu ada nada pahit yang tidak bisa Jeon Seongwoo tutupi dalam nada suaranya dan entah mengapa itu mengganggu Mingyu. Dia harus tahu segala sesuatunya sebelum ia menerima pekerjaan bukan?

“Apakah aku boleh tahu siapa pasien penderita _dementia_ ini? Apakah kerabat dekatmu, paman?”

Jeon Seongwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam emosi –tapi ada satu yang paling kentara dibandingkan yang lainnya, perasaan frustasi.

“Apakah kau merindukan sahabat kecilmu?” Hening sejenak, Mingyu merasa sesuatu menamparnya secara keras dan membuatnya sedikit limbung.  Ia berharap sosok di hadapannya tidak melanjutkan kalimat apapun lagi. “Apakah kau merindukan Jeon Wonwoo?”

Dan untuk beberapa detik, Mingyu merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis sehingga rasanya sangat sulit bahkan untuk sekadar bernapas.

          ***                  

 

**Things were all good yesterday**  
**And then the devil took your memory away**

_“_ Hyung _! Astaga kukira kau tidak akan datang.”_

_Untuk beberapa alasan, Mingyu membenci hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Semua karena ibunya, beliau selalu saja membuat sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang meriah untuknya –bahkan ketika ia sudah beranjak cukup dewasa. Jika kau masih anak kecil, maka pesta ulang tahun akan terasa menyenangkan. Tapi coba saja berusia 16 tahun dan ulang tahunmu masih dirayakan secara berlebihan –dengan kue, topi pesta dan juga badut, untuk yang terakhir ibu berhenti memanggilnya ketika Mingyu berulang tahun yang ke 12. Mingyu rasa cukup wajar baginya untuk tidak lagi merasa senang._

_Ibunya akan mengundang semua kerabat dan juga sanak saudara, dan Mingyu dipersilahkan untuk mengundang semua teman- temannya. Tapi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, hanya ada satu temannya yang ia undang ke pesta ulang tahun terkutuk ini. Jeon Wonwoo._

_“Ah, aku lupa. Kau tidak mau memulai pesta ulang tahunmu jika orang yang paling penting bagimu belum datang.” Wonwoo tertawa di hadapannya dan Mingyu merasa kesal. Dengan pelan ia memukul lengan kanan sahabat yang lebih tua dibandingkan dengannya itu. Dan tawa Wonwoo semakin kencang._

_Bukannya Wonwoo salah, Mingyu hanya tidak suka laki- laki kurus itu mengingatkannya terus menerus bahwa bagi Mingyu keberadaan Wonwoo sangatlah penting. Walaupun memang begitu kenyataannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, tapi sejak ia mulai berteman dengan Jeon Wonwoo tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia selalu tahu bahwa ia menganggap Wonwoo sebagai saudaranya. Saudara laki- laki yang tidak pernah ia miliki._

_“Kau harus cepat mencari kekasih, Kim. Bagaimana jika suatu hari aku menghilang? Harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai orang paling penting untukmu.”_

_Mingyu hanya terdiam dan masuk ke rumahnya dengan langkah lebar- lebar. Ia kesal karena Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah, terlebih dengan nada riang. Dan lagipula apa maksudnya dengan menghilang? Mingyu membenci orang itu, ia benci sekali padanya yang sangat suka berkata asal. Sungguh._

Tapi Mingyu lebih membenci fakta bahwa tepat setahun kemudian, perkataan laki- laki itu berubah menjadi kenyataan. Mingyu ingat hari itu adalah awal musim dingin dan ia sedang panik karena sudah seminggu Jeon Wonwoo tidak membalas pesannya ataupun mengangkat teleponnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menaiki bus untuk pertama kali dan pergi ke rumah Wonwoo yang cukup jauh darinya. Sesampainya di sana, ia hanya bisa menemukan bahwa rumah itu sudah kosong dan menurut penuturan tetangga, pemiliknya sudah meninggalkan rumah itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Dan setelah hari itu, Jeon Wonwoo tidak bisa ditemukan lagi.

Mingyu sudah mengerahkan semua usahanya untuk mencari laki- laki itu, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemukan Wonwoo ketika laki- laki itu tidak mau ditemukan?

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Mingyu mengalami patah hati yang cukup parah. Ia ingat persis setelah kehilangan Wonwoo, ia mengalami sakit yang cukup parah. Ia sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena demam yang tidak kunjung membaik selama seminggu. Mingyu memmbenci fakta bahwa orang yang memberikannya pengalaman patah hati itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya sendiri.

Jeon Wonwoo yang setahun lebih tua darinya, bertubuh kurus walaupun saat itu lebih tinggi dari Mingyu, memakai lensa kontak dan tidak bisa memakan makanan laut. Ia benci orang itu, _sungguh_.

Waktu bergulir dan tanpa sedikitpun informasi tentang kemana perginya keluarga Jeon itu. Mingyu melanjutkan hidupnya.

Mingyu selalu membayangkan bagaimana pertemuannya kembali dengan Jeon Wonwoo –Mingyu memiliki keyakinan bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Mingyu membayangkan bertemu Wonwoo versi dimana ia sudah menjadi seorang pengacara –Wonwoo bilang ia akan mengambil jurusan hukum ketika ia kuliah nanti. Atau Mingyu tidak menutup bayangan dimana ia mungkin bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo ketika orang itu sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri –dua orang anak perempuan dan seorang istri yang cantik, Wonwoo bilang sendiri ia tidak ingin memiliki anak laki- laki karena itu akan membuatnya pusing.

Mingyu banyak membayangkan berbagai hal.

Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

Ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo di sebuah ruangan  di rumah sakit yang secara kebetulan adalah rumah sakit yang sama dimana ia akan memulai magangnya tahun depan. Dan sialnya, ruangan itu dinamai dengan kamar pasien. Dimana Wonwoo sedang terduduk di tengah- tengah ranjang dengan pakaian pasien dan juga selang _infuse_ yang menancap di tangan kanannya. Laki- laki itu terlihat lebih tua daripada laki- laki yang ada di ingatannya –jelas saja, mereka sudah berpisah selama lima tahun yang panjang. Wonwoo terlihat lebih tampan dengan garis mukanya yang jauh lebih tegas –Mingyu tidak mau mengakuinya, cukup di benaknya saja. Tapi laki- laki itu telah kehilangan banyak dari sinarnya sebagaimana yang Mingyu ingat dalam memorinya. Dari sorot matanya, tidak ada laki tatapan jenaka ataupun cahaya positif akan hari esok. Bibir tipisnya tidak lagi mengukir senyum, sebaliknya ia terlihat murung. Mingyu selalu ingat bahwa sahabatnya adalah orang yang pendiam tapi ia tahu diamnya Wonwoo membawa banyak kedamaian tersendiri –itu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Tapi Wonwoo kini, dia diam karena ia memang tidak bisa melakukan hal lain.

Tapi bagaimanapun, seberapa jauh Wonwoo berubah secara fisik. Bagi Mingyu, dia masih orang yang sama dengan orang yang berbagi masa kecil yang menyenangkan dengannya. Masih Wonwoo yang sama dengan Wonwoo yang ada dalam benaknya. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo setelah melihatnya lagi? Apakah ada nama Mingyu dalam benaknya? Kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo tidak mengenalinya membuat hatinya sedikit terluka dan ia tidak tahu harus menyalahi siapa akan luka itu.

Mungkin bagi laki- laki itu, Mingyu hanyalah sesosok orang asing yang dibawa masuk ke kamar rawatnya. Laki- laki asing yang mencoba tersenyum bodoh padanya dan laki- laki asing yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke hal lain selain Jeon Wonwoo.

Dengan matanya yang tajam, Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu. Dia seakan- akan mencari sesuatu dan Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak berharap. Mungkin saja ia salah, mungkin saja Wonwoo mengenalinya. Tapi harapannya itu benar- benar padam ketika Wonwoo menutup matanya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Mingyu menoleh ke samping untuk menemukan Jeon Seongwoo sedang menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sedih yang begitu kentara. Mingyu bertanya- tanya seberapa tersiksanya orang ini. Orang tua mana yang hatinya tidak hancur ketika anaknya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit melupakan keberadaannya sebagai ayah?

“Paman, aku menginginkan pekerjaan ini.”

Jeon Seongwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

“Terima kasih banyak, Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu terkejut ketika Wonwoo sekali lagi menoleh ke arahnya –dengan cepat, tepat ketika ayahnya memanggil nama Kim Mingyu, matanya membulat dan menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan mencari- cari.

Dan Mingyu sangat ingin tahu apa yang sedang laki- laki itu cari.

***

 

 “Apakah Wonwoo pernah menceritakan soal ibunya ketika kalian bersama dulu?” Mingyu memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia ungkapkan pada sosok ayah Wonwoo, ia tidak menyangka ayah sahabatnya yang terlebih dahulu menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Mereka kini tengah terduduk di koridor rumah sakit yang cukup kosong siang itu. Jeon Seongwoo menatap lurus- lurus tembok putih di hadapannya sementara Kim Mingyu hanya menjatuhkan tatapannya pada lantai berwarna abu di bawah kakinya. Perasaannya kacau dan ia merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa hanya karena ia melihat sosok sahabatnya, tampak tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

“Aku hanya tahu ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, Wonwoo tidak mau membahas soal ibunya padaku.” Aku Mingyu jujur sambil memejamkan matanya, ingatan akan Wonwoo remaja membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

“Kau tahu kenapa dia tidak mau membahas ibunya?” Jeon Seongwoo berhenti sejenak dan Mingyu merasa tidak paham mengapa pembicaraan mereka kini tidak membahas seputar Wonwoo –ketika itulah yang sangat ingin ia bicarakan ini. “Saat itu Wonwoo masih tujuh tahun ketika ia melihat secara langsung bagaimana ibunya menghabisi nyawanya sendiri.”

Mingyu terkesiap, ia menoleh ke samping untuk menemukan Jeon Seongwoo menutup matanya dan rahangnya mengeras di bawah cahaya lampu koridor yang remang- remang. Ia tidak tahu, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabat kecilnya itu memiliki kisah masa lalu sekelam itu. Untuk satu dan dua alasan Mingyu merasa bersalah tidak mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu.

“Saat itu aku sibuk bekerja, aku hanya pulang ke rumah sebulan sekali karena tugas luar kota. Saat itu aku tidak terlalu menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan istriku selain fakta bahwa semakin ia hari tampak semakin pucat dan sakit. Kuajak dia ke rumah sakit tapi ia selalu menolak. Sampai suatu hari aku menyadari bahwa istriku bukan hanya sakit secara fisik, psikologisnya-lah yang seharusnya diberi perhatian lebih daripada apapun.” Mingyu bisa melihat penyesalan yang teramat dalam terpancar dari wajah keras Jeon Seongwoo. Ia mencoba menunggu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

“Aku sedang berada di tengah- tengah rapat di luar kota ketika seorang tetangga menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa istriku tidak pulang sejak kemarin dan anakku menangis kelaparan di rumah. Saat itu aku marah –mengapa istriku menelantarkan anakku seperti itu, tapi kemudian kemarahan itu surut ketika kuketahui bahwa istriku bukan tidak pulang karena sengaja. Ia tidak bisa pulang.” Suara berat khas orang yang merokok bertahun- tahun itu tercekat. “Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang.”

Mingyu menepuk pundak ringkih laki- laki itu, mencoba menghibur walaupun ia tahu itu bukan usaha sama sekali. Jeon Seongwoo menoleh sekilas dan memaksakan senyumnya.

“Terlambat bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa istriku menderita penyakit pikun yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.”

Mingyu mencoba mengingat- ingat apa yang ia pelajari di akademinya dan berakhir terdiam karena ia rasa ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir.

“Ada berbagai jenis penyebab dementia –sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran kau pasti tahu, dan salah satunya adalah alzheimer. Dokter istriku mengatakan bahwa alzheimer sendiri disebabkan oleh adanya kerusakan atau kematian sel otak dan sayangnya sampai sekarang belum ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Pada umumnya, gejala penyakit ini berlangsung lama, tapi yang istriku milikki adalah jenis khusus lagi dimana gejalanya berlangsung cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan tahun –dokter mengatakan masalah kesehatan mental juga mempengaruhi percepatan gejala penyakit ini. Saat itu istriku berusia 38 tahun ketika ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena melihat Wonwoo masuk ke kamarnya dan ia tidak mengingat siapa anak kecil itu. Wonwoo yang malang mencoba berkali- kali meneriakan kata ‘ibu’ dan itu membuat istriku semakin panik dan ketakutan. Emosi kejiwaannya terguncang, dan ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari balkon kamar di lantai 3 dan tewas seketika.”

Apa yang harus Mingyu katakan sekarang? Ia tahu laki- laki di sampingnya merasa sedih tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk sekadar menghiburnya? Karena ia tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan ada artinya sama sekali. Pada akhirnya, Mingyu memutuskan untuk duduk diam dan mendengarkan.

“Setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah rumah bersama anak semata wayangku. Aku juga memindahkan Wonwoo ke sekolah yang baru, dan saat itulah ia bertemu denganmu dan entah bagaimana ceritanya kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lagi.”

Mingyu tersenyum, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wonwoo di taman belakang sekolah. Itu memang suatu pengalaman yang menarik dan pasti akan selalu Mingyu ingat untuk seumur hidupnya.

“Wonwoo adalah anak yang baik.” Komentar Mingyu sambil terus mengenang.

Jeon Seongwoo hanya tersenyum kecil, senyum yang tidak sampai ke matanya.

“Kukira semua akan baik- baik saja untuk kami setelah itu, sampai 10 tahun kemudian aku menemukan ada yang aneh dengan Wonwoo. Ia terus merasa bingung dan melupakan berbagai hal kecil seperti dimana ia menyimpan barang- barangnya. Saat itu aku panik, aku memang tidak menyaksikannya sendiri bagaimana gejala penyakit itu menyerang istriku pada awalnya tapi setelah kematian istriku aku banyak mempelajari tentang penyakit itu. Dan satu yang paling kutakutkan setelah kejadian itu adalah fakta bahwa penyakit ini merupakan penyakit genetika. Dan Wonwoo terlalu pendiam untuk bisa kutanyai soal perasaannya melihat ibunya meninggal tepat di depan matanya. Tapi dalam mimpi- mimpinya yang terdalam, ia sering mengigau soal betapa ia ingin melupakan hari dimana ibunya meninggal.”

Mingyu terdiam, seperti yang Jeon Seongwoo katakan sebelumnya. Penyakit ini juga memiliki kaitan dengan masalah mental dan kejiwaan. Usia Wonwoo baru 23 tahun dan dari apa yang dia lihat di kamar tadi, ia mungkin sudah berada di tahap di mana ibunya alami ketika perempuan itu berusia 38 tahun.

“Apakah kau ingin tahu kenapa lima tahun yang lalu keluarga kami menghilang begitu saja?”

Mingyu mengangguk kecil, ini selalu menjadi pertanyaannya sejak saat itu. Dan ia merasa ia tidak siap untuk mendengar jawabannya seberapapun ia ingin tahu.

“Wonwoo melukai dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa frustasi. Ia melupakan nama kucingnya yang kau belikan untuknya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.”

Minwoo.

Ya, Mingyu ingat kucing persia berwarna putih itu. Wonwoo menyukai kucing dan Mingyu memang membelikannya untuk laki- laki itu ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke-15. Tapi bukan Mingyu yang menamai kucing itu, Wonwoo yang menamainya sendiri dengan nama itu. Yang sampai sekarang tidak Mingyu ketahui asal muasalnya. Tapi sepertinya, Minwoo merupakan suatu nama yang berarti baginya.

“Gejala lain dari penyakit ini adalah perubahan tingkah laku dan aku tidak heran melihat Wonwoo melakukan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang akan kau rasakan ketika kau tidak bisa mengingat hal- hal yang penting? Kau akan merasa frustasi. Dan kefrustasian anak itu mungkin sudah menumpuk sampai pada batasnya.” Jelas Jeon Seongwoo dengan nada lelah yang tidak perlu ia tutup- tutupi.

Sedikit dari dalam diri Mingyu merasa bersalah karena ia tidak pernah menyadari keanehan Wonwoo dan juga rasa frustasinya. Sebagai sahabat Mingyu merasa ia tidak benar- benar melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk sahabatnya sendiri. Mingyu menunduk dan tanpa sadar air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Penyesalan sedikit demi sedikit menyerangnya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia selalu menjadi pusat dalam persahabatan mereka. Selalu ia yang berbicara dan Wonwoo akan selalu mendengarkannya. Selalu Mingyu yang mencari perhatian Wonwoo. Selalu Mingyu dan gerutuan tak pentingnya –seperti ibu yang selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya, yang selalu ia keluhkan pada Wonwoo. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah sekalipun menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai pusat dalam persahabatan mereka, ia merasa bersalah karena seberapapun sering ia mengatakan Wonwoo sebagai sahabatnya –mungkin ia tidak benar- benar tahu apapun soal laki- laki itu.

Dengan kesadaran itulah, Mingyu benar- benar menangis.

“Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau mengenal sendiri bagaimana anak itu. Wonwoo-lah yang tidak mau menunjukan kelemahannya di hadapanmu, ia tidak ingin kau khawatir. Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi, sekaligus aku memulai pengobatan intensifnya. Aku tidak mau apa yang ibunya alami terulang padanya, itulah kenapa aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk selalu menemaninya, mengajaknya berbicara, menjadi temannya. Aku tidak ingin ia kesepian.”

Kini giliran Jeon Seongwoo yang menjatuhkan tangannya di pundak Mingyu dan menepuknya pelan, mencoba memberikan semangat. Walaupun dibandingkan Mingyu, lelaki tua itulah yang lebih perlu diberikan semangat.

“Aku harus kembali ke kantor siang ini, kuharap tidak apa bagimu untuk langsung memulai pekerjaanmu hari ini juga.” Tutup Jeon Seongwoo dengan nada bercanda yang terdengar dipaksakan. Dan sebagai balasannya, Mingyu hanya bisa memaksakan tawanya.

Ini bukan lagi soal mengisi waktu kosong dalan jeda semesternya.

Ini soal bertemu kembali dengan sahabat lama yang butuh bantuan. Ini soal Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya yang selalu Mingyu rindukan yang mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Tapi Mingyu berjanji, ia tidak akan menyerah soal sahabatnya itu.

Ia berjanji kali ini segalanya adalah tentang laki- laki itu. Mungkin terlambat, tapi kini giliran Mingyu untuk benar- benar mengenal sahabat kecilnya itu, menjadi pendengarnya, menjadi orang yang bisa ia percaya.

Ia ingin, Wonwoo menjadi pusatnya kali ini.

Dan ia tahu, terlambat selalu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

***

 

Ada satu hal yang selalu ingin Mingyu lakukan sejak ia mulai bersahabat dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Ketika memanggil laki- laki itu, ia ingin sekali memanggilnya dengan namanya saja –tanpa ada embel- ebel ‘Hyung’ di depannya. Tapi seakan- akan tidak menyukai ide itu, Wonwoo selalu menolak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah- olah ide itu sama buruknya dengan ide mencetuskan perang dunia ke-empat.

“Wonwoo- _ya_!”

Tapi sekarang, semua menjadi berbeda. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memarahinya.

“Jeon Wonwoo~”

Wonwoo masih mengabaikan Mingyu dan Mingyu tahu ia tidak akan menyerah. Setelah pembicaraan dengan Jeon Seongwoo di koridor rumah sakit, Mingyu segera masuk ke ruang rawat Wonwoo hanya untuk menemukan sahabatnya sedang membaca sebuah buku. Mingyu tersenyum, setidaknya gambaran ini masih sama dengan gambaran Wonwoo yang ia miliki. Si kutu buku.

“Sampai berapa lama kau akan mengabaikanku?” Mingyu mendengus kecil. Tapi rupanya dengusan itu terdengar sampai ke ujung ruangan dimana Wonwoo berada. Laki- laki itu menutup buku dan melipat kacamatanya. Menatap tajam Mingyu yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Dan anehnya Mingyu tersenyum –akhirnya laki- laki ini menganggapnya ada.

“Bukankah akan lebih sopan jika kau memperkenalkan dulu siapa dirimu sebelum kau memanggil- manggil namaku seakan- akan aku tidak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali?”

Mingyu menelan bongkahan pahit yang menyumbat tenggorokannya ketika ia mendengar suara itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Masih suara yang sama, bedanya kini suara itu terdengar lebih dingin dan tajam.

Berdiri dari posisinya, Mingyu melangkah mendekati ranjang dimana Wonwoo berada. Mengulurkan tangan kirinya, ia mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Kim Mingyu. Dan aku? Ehmmm... ayahmu memperkerjakan aku untuk menjagamu.”

Mingyu tidak salah dengan pemilihan katanya. Ia tidak mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat kecil Wonwoo karena itu berarti secara tidak langsung ia meminta laki- laki itu untuk mengingatnya. Dan sebagai murid kedokteran, ia tahu apa akibatnya jika seseorang dengan penyakit dementia dipaksa untuk mengingat.

Namun reaksi Wonwoo membuatnya bingung. Laki- laki itu lama sekali memperhatikan tangan kiri Mingyu tanpa menyambutnya sama sekali.

“Kau kidal atau kau hanya orang tidak sopan yang mengajak berkenalan dengan tangan kiri?”

_Mingyu tidak suka kelas bahasa Inggris. Alasannya? Ia tidak suka. Dan untuk anak berusia 9 tahun ia merasa tidak perlu benar- benar mencari alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia tidak suka kelas itu. Dan Mingyu adalah tipikal anak yang tidak mau melakukan hal- hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan –si egois kata teman- teman gendutnya. Cih, Mingyu tidak peduli dan ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelum kelas berganti, ia meminta ijin ke toilet dan tidak akan kembali sebelum kelas bahasa Inggris berakhir._

_Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai ke tempat tujuan –tempat ia melarikan diri dari kelas bahasa Inggris. Ada sebuah taman yang cukup besar dengan kolam ikan di belakang sekolahnya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh bocah- bocah ingusan sepertinya. Sekolahnya menempel dengan gereja dan rumah para pastur. Taman itu sendiri adalah halaman belakang rumah para pastur yang bisa ia susupi ketika memanjat jendela dari gudang belakang sekolahnya. Sejauh ini ia pikir hanya ia saja yang tahu keberadaan taman ini. Sampai pada suatu hari ia menemukan seseorang yang juga ada di tempat itu. Seseorang dengan seragam sama dengannya tapi sepertinya tidak dari angkatan yang sama._

_Biasanya Mingyu hanya memperhatikan laki- laki itu dari kejauhan. Terkadang Mingyu penasaran apakah ia menyadari keberadaan Mingyu dan mengabaikannya atau dia benar- benar tidak menyadarinya karena laki- laki itu selalu tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

_Tapi hari ini, Mingyu ingin sekali memperkenalkan diri pada laki- laki itu. Menambah pergaulan adalah hal yang baik –begitu kata ibunya. Maka dengan keyakinan itu, ia menghampiri laki- laki itu dengan senyum bodoh secara tidak sengaja terpatri di wajahnya._

_“Hey?”_

_Laki- laki itu tampak kaget dan menatapnya bingung. Ah, jadi selama ini dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Mingyu. Sesal Mingyu dalam hatinya walaupun ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia tampak kecewa._

_“Aku sering melihatmu disini. Ehmm.. aku penghuni pertama taman ini sebelummu.” Mingyu menyodorkan tangan kirinya dan masih tersenyum lebar._

_“Namaku Kim Mingyu. Namamu?”_

_Laki- laki itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya, Mingyu sangka ia akan menyebutkan namanya._

_“Kau kidal? Atau kau hanya bocah ingusan yang tidak sopan?”_

Mingyu terdiam cukup lama, tangannya yang terulur perlahan- lahan jatuh di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Dan karena melihat Mingyu hanya diam saja, Wonwoo kembali menyibukan diri dengan bukunya. Mingyu ingat persis bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo di awal pertemuan mereka dulu. Ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Apakah dia kidal atau dia hanyalah orang yang tidak sopan?

Kenyataan bahwa mungkin saja ada ingatan- ingatan tentangnya yang secara tidak sadar masih tersisa dalam diri Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum cerah sekali. Entah mengapa, ia merasa masih ada harapan yang tersisa yang akan muncul lagi di ruangan kecil ini.

***

 

Hari bergulir dan Jeon Wonwoo masih tidak terlalu menganggapnya ada walaupun ia sudah menjadi pekerja paling rajin yang selalu datang dan pergi tidak sesuai jam kerjanya –secara positif alias datang terlalu pagi dan pulang terlalu sore. Jeon Seongwoo kelihatan lebih hidup setelah kedatangannya, karena pada akhirnya laki- laki itu bisa mengurusi pekerjaannya secara benar. Mingyu tidak pernah keberatan untuk melembur di rumah sakit kalau laki- laki itu perlu ada di kantornya untuk mengurusi hal-  hal sampai malam.

Mingyu hampir selalu mengajak Wonwoo berbicara walaupun sebagaian besar diabaikannya.

Mingyu juga membeli buku- buku baru dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia hanya menyimpannya di sisi samping ranjang Wonwoo sampai buku- buku itu menumpuk. Wonwoo selalu membaca buku, tapi terkadang ia membaca buku yang sama secara berulang. Mingyu memperhatikan bahwa Wonwoo selalu membaca apapun yang ada di tumpukan paling atas, sehingga Mingyu membantu Wonwoo dengan menyimpan buku yang telah selesai ia baca di bagian dasar dari tumpukan. Sehingga buku- buku baru yang belum dibacanya akan selalu berada di tumpukan atas.

Mingyu juga membawa makanan kesukaan Wonwoo karena ia tahu laki- laki itu tidak mau makan makanan rumah sakit. Mingyu bisa memasak dan ia tahu Wonwoo selalu suka makan makanan yang ia buat. Bahkan Wonwoo yang sekarang melupakannya pun masih melakukan hal yang sama. Ia selalu makan dengan lahap setiap kali ia memakan makanan yang Mingyu bawa.

Ketika hari- hari baik datang, sedikit lebih mudah untuk Mingyu karena Wonwoo mau berbicara dengannya. Walaupun seperlunya saja. Yang paling membahagiakan sejauh ini bagi Mingyu adalah hari dimana Wonwoo menanyakan makanan apa yang ia bawa hari ini, seakan- akan dia menantikan makanan yang Mingyu bawa. Kemudian ia bilang bahwa sayur brokoli yang kemarin Mingyu buat rasanya enak dan dia mau dibuatkan kembali. Wonwoo selalu suka sayuran dan besoknya Mingyu membawa makanan yang semuanya berwarna hijau. Ia menemukan senyum Wonwoo hari itu.

Ketika Wonwoo sedang tidur, Mingyu terbiasa bermain _game_ di ponselnya sembari menunggu laki- laki itu. Ketika _mood_ Wonwoo sedang baik, ia akan terbangun dan menanyakan Mingyu apakah ia bisa mengajari Wonwoo bermain _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Mingyu meng- _install_ _game_ itu di ponsel Wonwoo tapi laki- laki itu selalu mencari ponselnya ketika ia ingin bermain.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Jeon Seongwoo datang setelah pekerjaannya selesai,  untuk hari ini ia datang tepat waktu, yaitu jam 5 –waktu selesai kerja Mingyu. Dan dia  mengatakan bahwa kondisi Wonwoo membaik semenjak Mingyu berada di sisinya. Mungkin memang benar, anaknya itu memang membutuhkan teman agar ia tidak sendirian ketika ia sedang _kesakitan._ Laki- laki tua itu sering mengirimi uang ke rekening Mingyu sebagai gajinya tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak pernah memeriksanya karena baginya apa yang dilakukannya sekarang bukanlah masalah pekerjaan dan gaji. Ia ingin melakukannya karena ia peduli pada laki- laki bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Sayangnya, tidak setiap hari adalah hari yang baik.

Di hari- hari yang berat Mingyu hanya bisa melihat Wonwoo tertidur sepanjang hari dan mengerang dalam tidurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menemukan Wonwoo berada di kamar mandi dan muntah seorang diri, kata dokter pribadinya itu adalah gejala dimana emosinya sedang tidak stabil dan ia sedang merasa frustasi akan sesuatu.Wonwoo terlalu pendiam, ia tidak mengatakan apa yang membuatnya frustasi.

Tapi suatu hari, Mingyu pernah masuk ke ruangan dan menemukan Wonwoo menatapnya waspada –seakan- akan tidak mengenalinya dan kemudian matanya melembut ketika ia mendengar Mingyu memanggil namanya. Tapi sejurus kemudian Mingyu bisa menemukan rasa frustasi itu muncul di sorot mata Wonwoo ketika menatapnya. Dan hal ini terjadi berkali- kali sehingga Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Entah laki- laki itu akan menjawabnya atau tidak.

“Hey, apakah kau akan terus menyimpan rasa frustasi itu seorang diri?”

Wonwoo meliriknya sekilas dan hari ini ia tidak membuang mukanya.

“Kalau kau merasa kesal atau marah akan sesuatu, lebih baik kau ceritakan saja padaku. Kau tahu aku dipekerjakan oleh ayahmu dan digaji setiap minggunya? Kalau kau menceritakan permasalahanmu maka pekerjaanku akan sedikit lebih bermutu karena aku ada memang untuk merawatmu. Kau juga bisa mengurangi rasa frustasimu dengan bercerita padaku. _Winwin solution_.”

Mingyu selalu mengatakan seolah- olah apa yang ia kerjakan adalah perihal kewajiban pekerjaannya untuk merawat Wonwoo. Ia memang sengaja melalukannya karena itu akan lebih mudah untuk laki- laki itu. Akan lebih sulit bagi Wonwoo untuk terbuka dengan seseorang yang terus mengkhawatirkannya dan mengawasi gerak- geriknya karena ia peduli. Wonwoo tidak suka dirinya menjadi beban dan kekhawatiran bagi orang lain, sejak dulu pun ia selalu seperti itu.

Jadi tidak apa jika Wonwoo menganggapnya _hanyalah_ orang yang bekerja untuk merawatnya dan tidak benar- benar peduli padanya. Walaupun kenyataannya jelas kebalikan dari itu semua.

“Kau benar- benar ingin mendengar isi kepalaku? Kurasa kau harus meminta kenaikan gaji dari ayahku karena isi kepalaku terlalu kacau bahkan untuk bisa kuurai sendiri.”

Mingyu memaksakan senyumnya dan mengangguk kecil. “Tentu saja aku senang jika mendapat uang tambahan, bagaimanapun aku adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan kedokteran. Aku butuh uang saku lebih.”

Wonwoo tersenyum merendahkan dan tak apa bagi Mingyu, asal laki- laki itu mau membuka dirinya.

“Banyak hal yang telah kulupakan, dan rasanya semakin hari aku semakin tidak peduli lagi pada apapun. Karena toh pada akhirnya akan kulupakan juga. Tapi kau.” Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu dan Mingyu bisa melihat sedikit kekesalan di balik tindakannya.

“Setiap hari kau muncul disini. Mengajakku berbicara. Membawa buku- buku dan makanan.” Wonwoo berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napasnya dan Mingyu tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdebar sekarang, seakan- akan ia menunggu pernyataan cinta dari seseo–astaga dia sudah tidak waras sekarang!

“Kau membuatku... kau.. kau **memaksaku** untuk mengingat siapa dirimu. Itu membuatku frustasi lebih daripada hal- hal yang selalu kulupakan setiap harinya.”

Wonwoo membuang mukanya dan Mingyu merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu tapi kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia ingin menangis tapi kemudian ketika ia merasa itu konyol. Dia menelan bulat- bulat perasaan itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia ingin menangis karena ia merasa perkataan Wonwoo adalah perkataan paling indah yang pernah ia dengar? Dia sudah gila.

“Wonwoo..” Pada akhirnya Mingyu hanya bisa memanggil nama itu dan Wonwoo mendengus kecil mendengarnya.

“Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku tapi kau terus menerus memanggil namaku seolah- olah kita adalah teman sebaya.”

Mingyu membulatkan matanya merasa lebih kaget daripada penuturan Wonwoo sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan ingatan Kim Mingyu. Dan ia ingat pasti, ia tidak pernah menyebutkan umurnya di hadapan Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang ia temui lagi setelah lima tahun. Dan kalaupun Wonwoo benar- benar melupakannya, ia tidak akan tahu jika Mingyu lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya.

“Kau... darimana kau tahu aku lebih muda darimu?”

Wonwoo menoleh sekali lagi padanya dan Mingyu terhenyak ketika ia melihat laki- laki itu menangis.

 

**My father told me, son**  
**It's not his fault he doesn't know your face**  
**You're not the only one**

** To Be Continue **


	2. Things I Need to Remember

I could look into your eyes  
Until the sun comes up  
And we're wrapped in light and life and love

            _“Hyung!”_

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya, mengejar langkah tergesa- gesa seorang Lee Jihoon. Kakinya yang panjang cukup membantu. Ketika mereka berdiri berjajaran, Mingyu hanya mendapat sebuah desisan tajam dari lelaki bermarga Lee itu.

“ _Sunbaenim_ , bukan _Hyung_. Jangan berani- berani kau sok dekat denganku disini.”

Hmpph. Mingyu memutar bola matanya kesal.

Lee Jihoon adalah kakak tingkat dari jurusan yang sama dengannya dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya sebagai _intern_. Dan kebetulan sekali, lelaki itu kedapatan rumah sakit yang sama dengannya magang tahun depan. Yang berarti selama Kim Mingyu _bekerja_ di rumah sakit ini sebagai perawat pribadi Jeon Wonwoo, ia juga akan semakin mudah bertemu dengan _hyung-_ nya yang satu itu.

“ _Hyung, please_. Jangan bertingkah seolah- olah kita adalah orang asing.” Mingyu melihat Jihoon mengangkat tangan dan memukul kepala bagian belakangnya dengan cukup keras. Serangan mendadak itu tidak Mingyu duga- duga sehingga teriakan kesakitan Mingyu sangat cukup untuk membuat orang- orang di sekitar mereka memberi perhatiannya pada mereka. Tapi bukannya mengkhawatirkan korbannya, Lee Jihoon malah melengang pergi dengan cepat. Mingyu menggeram kesal. Dia harusnya ingat, tidak ada penjahat yang peduli pada korbannya!

Mingyu menyusul Jihoon yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu. Ia melirik sebentar ke papan di depan pintu untuk mengetahui bahwa laki- laki kecil itu masuk ke ruang istirahat para dokter magang. Sesampainya di dalam, ia melihat Lee Jihoon sudah berada di mejanya. Ia tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di laptopnya tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak berkeinginan mengetahui apa yang laki- laki itu kerjakan.

Bertanya pada Lee Jihoon adalah sia- sia karena laki- laki itu terus saja mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti alasan mengapa belakangan ini Jihoon terus saja memusuhinya. Tapi jika Mingyu coba pikir- pikir lagi, ini semua bermula sejak Jihoon mengenalkan Kwon Soonyoung padanya. Dan tanpa diduga- duga ternyata Mingyu dan Soonyoung memiliki karakter _talkactive_ yang hampir sama sehingga mereka cepat akrab. Sepertinya Jihoon merasa keakrabannya dengan Soonyoung adalah ancaman bagi persahabat mereka, atau sejenisnya? Entahlah, bukan saatnya memusingkan itu sekarang.

Mengedarkan mata, Mingyu tersenyum lebar ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya sekarang. Tidak perlulah ia menanyakan pada Jihoon jika ia bisa menemukannya sendiri. Berjalan santai ke arah _tujuannya_ ia mulai mendengar suara- suara siaga di belakangnya.

”Apa yang mau kau lakukan?”

Mingyu menoleh ke belakang dan lagi- lagi tatapan tajam itu tertuju padanya. Astaga, ada apa dengan orang- orang? Entah itu ia dapati dari sahabat kecilnya Jeon Wonwoo ataupun teman dekatnya Lee Jihoon, tatapan tajam itu selalu saja terarah padanya.

“ _Hyung_ –oh, tidak. **_Sunbaenim_**.” Mingyu sengaja menekankan kata senior. “Aku pinjam ini dulu yah.”

Sebelum Lee Jihoon bereaksi, Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong sebuah _whiteboard_. _Whiteboard_ ini berukuran kecil dan memiliki roda di bawah kakinya, khas _whiteboard_ yang memang diperuntukan untuk dipakai di ruangan yang berbeda- beda. Dan roda diperlukan untuk memudahkan mobilisasinya.

Mingyu bersyukur ia lupa menutup pintu ruangan ini ketika ia masuk, sehingga upaya melarikan dirinya berjalan mulus. Ketika ia sudah mulai agak jauh dari ruangan istirahat Jihoon ia mendengar laki- laki itu mengumpat dan meneriakinya.

“KIM MINGYU! DASAR KAU PENCURI!”

Mingyu hanya tertawa keras- keras, menarik berbagai perhatian padanya –atau pada _whiteboard_ yang ia curi mungkin. Ketika itulah ia mendengar derap langkah berat, beberapa meter di belakangnya. Mingyu menoleh ke belakang dan.. sial Lee Jihoon mengejarnya!

Setengah mati Mingyu berlari dan mendorong _whiteboard_ tanpa adanya adegan menabrak sesuatu, atau seseorang –itu sungguh tidak diperlukan, sungguh. Setelah berlari dengan mendorong- dorong _whiteboard_ , iamasuk ke lift khusus pasien karena ukuran besarnya, dan keluar di lantai 5. Mingyu akhirnya menemukan pintu yang sangat familiar untuknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan Lee Jihoon telah menghilang. Laki- laki itu sepertinya menyerah mengejarnya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Mingyu dan _whiteboard_ -nya masuk. Laki- laki itu sedikit kaget ketika menemukan Wonwoo terjaga, padahal seingatnya tadi ia meninggalkannya ketika ia baru mulai tertidur. Sepertinya tidur siang laki- laki itu cukup singkat hari ini.

Wonwoo tampak kaget melihatnya –atau apa yang ia bawa. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

“TADA!”

“Untuk apa kau membawa...” Wonwoo terdiam sebentar tapi mulutnya tidak terkatup. Ia terlihat berpikir dan Mingyu menunggu. Ia tahu Wonwoo sedang mengingat nama dari benda yang ia bawa. “Itu?”

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Wonwoo melupakan nama dari benda itu karena ia gagal menyebutkannya. Melihat hal- hal kecil seperti ini kadang membuat sudut hati Mingyu seakan tergores. Awalnya ia selalu menyangkaWonwoo hanya melupakan kenangan- kenangan dan juga orang- orang di masa lalunya, tapi sekarang ia tahu bahwa sedikit demi sedikit Wonwoo mulai melupakan nama- nama dan istilah- istilah benda- benda dan segala hal di sekitarnya. Terutama yang jarang lagi ia lihat.

Sepertinya Wonwoo bisa melihat kesedihan Mingyu dan Mingyu merasa bersalah karena Wonwoo bisa membacanya. Wonwoo mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dan membuang mukanya ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ia selalu seperti itu ketika khawatir akan sesuatu.

Mingyu baru mau mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana tapi ia terlambat karena seseorang baru saja menerobos masuk ke kamar dan menimbulkan suara berisik.

“HA! Disini rupanya kau, Kim Mingyu!”

 _Astaga. Jihoon_ Hyung _?_

Mingyu melepas pegangannya pada _whiteboard_ dan membalikan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati dirinya dipukuli habis- habisan oleh temannya sendiri. Jihoon yang postur tubuhnya pendek itu selalu tahu cara menyerang raksasa di hadapannya –tendang saja tulang keringnya. Mingyu meringis kesakitan dan Jihoon masih tidak berhenti. Terkadang Mingyu melupakan fakta bahwa seniornya ini suka tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

“Dasar Kim Mingyu, tolol! Kau kira aku tidak bisa mengejarmu, hah? Jangan hanya karena kakimu panjang kau bisa lari dariku. Otakku ini cukup cerdas untuk mencarimu dan barang curianmu dari CCTV!” Jihoon berhenti untuk terhuyung mundur karena sepertinya ia juga lelah memukuli dan menendang _lawan_ raksasanya. “Kau baru saja mencuri sebuah _whiteboard_ dari ruang magang dan aku satu- satunya yang mengenal pencurinya! Kau pikir hidupku bisa aman setelah ini? Aku akan menjadi kaki tangan pencuri hanya karena ulahmu!”

“ _Hyung! Hyung_! Tenang.. tenang, AW!” Sekali lagi Mingyu meringis karena Jihoon mulai melakukan serangannya lagi. “Ini kamar pasien! Dan kalau pasien terkena serangan jantung dan mati mendadak karena keributan yang kita buat, kau dan aku akan sama- sama di _blacklist_ dari profesi dokter!”

Jihoon berhenti. Ia tampak syok dan masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa ia sendiri sadari Mingyu sudah terjatuh di lantai dan sedang meringis sambil menggeram menahan kesal. Kadang kala, Hyung-nya yang satu itu memang berlebihan.

Semua hening sampai tiba- tiba sebuah tawa pecah.

Mingyu mencoba bangkit tapi gagal karena lutut kirinya bergetar. Melihat hal itu Mingyu mengharapkan sedikit rasa iba dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo, tapi yang ia dapati adalah tawa laki- laki itu semakin keras.

Tawa yang sudah lama sekali ia tidak dengar.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena serangan Lee Jihoon mendadak tidak terasa lagi. Ia suka sekali momen ini. , **tidak** –ia suka melihat Wonwoo tertawa. Dan ia rela dipukuli setiap hari oleh Jihoon kalau itu bisa membuatnya melihat Jeon Wonwoo tertawa setiap hari.

Lewat sudut matanya ia tahu Jihoon sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan panik –mungkin di benaknya ia takut sekarang mereka berada di kamar pasien hyper atau sejenisnya, dan karena keributan yang mereka buat si pasien hyper menjadi kambuh. Apapun kepanikan yang menyerang Jihoon, Mingyu benar- benar mengabaikannya.

Untuk beberapa detik yang singkat ini, Mingyu hanya mau melihat Wonwoo. Ia sedang mencoba mengingat bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo tertawa dan memasukannya ke kotak ingatannya yang tidak akan pernah ia buang.

Ketika Wonwoo tertawa suara rendahnya terdengar tinggi, ia menutup matanya dan hidungnya berkerut lucu. Ketika Wonwoo tertawa, tanpa ia sadari ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan badannya bergetar hebat.

Ia terlihat sehat dan bahagia.

_Hey, Kim Mingyu. Begitulah cara Jeon Wonwoo tertawa. Jangan pernah melupakannya._

Ketika tawa Wonwoo mereda, ia masih tampak bahagia karena ia terus tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Jihoon dan mulai menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi disini.

“Ehmm.. pertama- tama.. ehmm.”

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, tahu persis ketika Jihoon gugup atau panik ia tidak bisa bertutur kata dengan benar.

“Wonwoo, ini Jihoon _Hyung_. Dia teman dekatku di akademi dan dia seumuran denganmu jadi dia sudah memulai tahun magangnya sekarang.” Mingyu memperkenalkan Jihoon pada Wonwoo, Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

“Dan _Hyung_ , ini Jeon Wonwoo. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan dia seumuran denganmu –hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan. Dia..” Mingyu terdiam sebentar, menimbang harus mengenalkan Wonwoo sebagai apa pada Jihoon. “Orang yang membuatku tidak menjadi pengangguran di masa liburanku.”

Mingyu tahu alis yang terangkat di wajah Jihoon adalah reaksi tidak puas. Dimana orang itu seakan sedang meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tanpa konfirmasi verbal. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-akan-menjelaskannya-lain-kali, Jihoon mengerti dan mulai menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang masih tersenyum melihat mereka.

Jihoon maju beberapa langkah, cukup dekat dengan Wonwoo dan mulai mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas apa yang terjadi barusan dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi di ruangan ini. Wonwoo tertawa karena mengerti maksud kalimat Jihoon. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya karena ia juga paham maksudnya. Jihoon tidak berjanji berhenti memukulinya! Ia hanya berjanji tidak melakukannya di ruangan ini.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon tampak akrab untuk orang- orang yang baru bertemu pertama kali. Dan Mingyu sanga menghargai Jihoon yang tidak menyinggung soal penyakit yang diderita Wonwoo sampai- sampai lelaki itu perlu dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Dibandingkan membahas hal sensitif mereka malah membahas Kim Mingyu dan ulahnya yang aneh. Wonwoo berkata kalau Mingyu adalah laki- laki aneh yang suka memasak dan Jihoon menambahkan fakta lainnya –Mingyu juga suka menjahit.  Kemudian mereka akan tertawa- tawa. Menertawakan Mingyu seakan- akan dia tidak ada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Cih.

Mingyu merasa kesal melihat keakraban mereka dan mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan Jihoon ketika ia dan Soonyoung menjadi sangat dekat dalam waktu singkat. Apakah Jihoon sedang balas dendam dengannya? Dia benar- benar merasa diabaikan dalam setengah jam yang sangat lama.

Mingyu sudah terduduk di sofa dengan wajah memberengut kesal dan percakapan di hadapannya masih belum juga berhenti. Ketika itu ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku dan ia berjalan ke pintu untuk keluar mengangkat telepon.

Rupanya panggilan dari Jeon Seongwoo. Ayah Wonwoo itu memohon maaf padanya karena ia harus keluar kota selama tiga hari dan telat memberi tahu Mingyu. Ia juga meminta maaf karena mungkin waktu selesai kerja Mingyu harus berakhir sedikit lebih lama karena bibi Wonwoo yang bertugas menjaga keponakannya itu baru bisa datang sekitar pukul 7. Mingyu tidak merasa berada di sisi yang dirugikan entah mengapa. Ia malah menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat Jeon Seongwoo terdiam cukup lama. Sepertinya beliau kaget.

“Sepertinya bibi Wonwoo adalah orang yang juga sibuk. Sebenarnya tidak apa bagiku untuk menginap di rumah sakit selama tiga hari, setidaknya sofa di kamar Wonwoo kelihatan lebih empuk daripada kasur di ruang istirahat dokter magang.” Mingyu mengingat kasur di ruangan Jihoon tadi, ia menggeleng ngeri membayangkan disitulah tempat ia akan tidur tahun depan.

Jeon Seongwoo mengatakan hal- hal seperti eksploitasi tenaga kerja dan sebagainya, Mingyu hanya menyangkal semua itu dengan satu argumen telak. Ia memang ingin melakukannya. Di akhir pembicaraan ia bisa mendengar laki- laki itu terdengar lebih rileks seakan- akan ia mempercayakan anaknya di tangan Mingyu dan sekali lagi meminta maaf karena Mingyu harus bekerja ekstra.

 _Well_ , yah. _Bekerja_. Seperti Mingyu menganggap apa yang ia lakukan seperti pekerjaan saja.

Ternyata argumentasinya dengan Jeon Seongwoo cukup lama, karena ketika ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar ia melihat Jihoon sudah siap untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia meminta ijin pergi karena ia memiliki sesuatu untuk di kerjakan –di laptopnya tebak Mingyu. Ia mengatakan akan mengunjungi lagi ruangan itu dan mengenalkan Wonwoo pada Soonyoung. Mingyu bisa melihat ada sesuatu di bola mata Wonwoo ketika Jihoon mengatakan hal itu, sesuatu seperti rasa takut.

“Dan kau, Kim Mingyu! Urusan kita belum berakhir!”

Dengan ultimatum itulah, Jihoon meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu dan wajah ceria Wonwoo perlahan- lahan meredup. Ketakutan di bola matanya tadi merengutnya lagi dari cahayanya.

“Won, ayahmu bilang padaku kalau dia harus pergi ke luar kota selama tiga hari. Dan mau tidak mau kau harus terikat denganku disini selama itu pula. Kuharap kau tidak muak melihatku selama 36 jam penuh.”

Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mengerti.

Mingyu juga mengangguk dan kemudian ia teringat sesuatu ketika ia melihat _whiteboard_ yang ia curi susah payah dari Lee Jihoon.

 _Back to bussiness_.

Berjalan santai ke arah tas yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari, mencari- cari sesuatu di sana. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia mengacungkan benda itu tinggi- tinggi.

“Jeon Wonwoo! Kau pasti penasaran kan kenapa aku sampai mengambil resiko tewas di tangan temanku sendiri hanya untuk sebuah _whiteboard_?”

Wonwoo tidak melihat ke arahnya, melainkan pada benda di tangan Mingyu. Tapi ia tetap membalas perkataan laki- laki itu. “Hmm.. aku juga ingin mempertanyakan hal itu sedari tadi. Untuk apa sebuah _whiteboard_ di ruanganku?”

Mingyu tersenyum lebar sampai rasanya ia takut kulit di bibirnya robek.

“Mulai hari ini, kau tidak boleh menyerah dan akhirnya melupakan hal- hal yang berarti bagimu. Kau harus mengingat hal- hal yang ingin kau ingat, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau berhak atas hal itu.”

Wonwoo kelihatan bingung. ”Bagaimana caraku mengingatnya?”

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo cukup lama –begitupun dengan Wonwoo, mereka seakan- akan mencoba meyakinkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari dalam mata Wonwoo, ia tersenyum lagi. Kemudian tangan kirinya menyerahkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo.

_Sticky notes._

“Kau bisa menulis apapun yang ingin kau ingat di situ. Kemudian kau tempel di _whiteboard_ , ah sebentar.” Mingyu kembali berjalan ke tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya. Ia sengaja menyimpan kotak pensil itu di meja kecil di samping ranjang Wonwoo. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah spidol permanen dari dalamnya dan berjalan ke arah _whiteboard_. Ia mulai menulis- nulis sesuatu di sisi paling atas _whiteboard_ dengan tangan kirinya.

HAL- HAL YANG HARUS DIINGAT OLEH JEON WONWOO

Kemudian Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan menarik tangan kanannya. Tanpa diduga, Wonwoo tampak pasrah akan apapun yang dilakukan oleh laki- laki bermarga Kim itu. Mingyu menuliskan sesuatu lagi di telapak tangan kanan Wonwoo dan tersenyum puas setelah ia selesai melakukannya.

Mata Wonwoo turun pada telapaknya dan membaca namanya disitu.

JEON WONWOO

Ditulis dengan spidol berwarna hitam yang tebal dengan tulisan tangan jelek tapi terbaca milik Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo tahu apa maksud dari tindakan Mingyu. Ia ingin Wonwoo ingat namanya sendiri terlebih dahulu dengan tulisan di tubuhnya sendiri, ketika ia mengingat namanya ia bisa membaca judul yang Mingyu buat di _whiteboard_. Kemudian ia bisa membaca semua _sticky_ _notes_ yang nanti akan ia tempelkan di sana. Dan pada akhirnya ia bisa mengingat hal- hal yang berarti baginya, hal- hal yang ingin ia ingat.

Dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari, ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan meluap- luap yang membuatnya cukup emosional. Perasaan meluap- luap seperti rasa haru dan terima kasih. Dan ia benci menangis lagi di hadapan Kim Mingyu setelah malam itu. Malam dimana secara ajaib ia mengingat sesuatu yang datang dari masa lalunya.

Mingyu melihat ada gejolak emosi dalam diri Wonwoo dan sesungguhnya ia merasakan kepanikan itu kembali. Ia tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo menangis lagi, apalagi sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa laki- laki itu menangis saat itu. Karena setelah mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo tahu Mingyu lebih muda dibandingkan dengannya, Wonwoo tidak mau lagi berbicara padanya dan mengabaikannya sampai pada akhirnya ayahnya datang dan _jam kerja_ Mingyu berakhir.

“Mingyu..”

“Hmm?”

Mungkin kini Wonwoo siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang emosi dalam dirinya? Mingyu menantikan kalimat selanjutnya dari laki- laki itu.

“Aku lapar.”

_Dia lapar._

_Ahh.._

Mingyu tertawa sambil menggeleng- geleng kecil. Jeon Wonwoo, seperti biasa. Tidak terduga.

“Oke, tunggu sebentar.”

Kemudian Mingyu membawa tasnya keluar dari ruangan dan menuju dapur rumah sakit. Karena Wonwoo hanya mau memakan makanan buatan Mingyu, sekarang Mingyu juga menjadi penghuni dapur rumah sakit. Ia bahkan sudah berteman dengan semua _staff_ disana. Disana biasanya ia hanya memanaskan makanan, karena kalau membuat langsung akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Itu berarti durasi waktu ia meninggalkan Wonwoo juga akan semakin lama, dan ia tidak suka meninggalkan laki- laki itu sendirian dalam waktu yang lama.

Ketika Mingyu kembali, Wonwoo sedang membaca bukunya. Dia terlihat serius sekali sampai- sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan, Mingyu hanya menunggunya. Ketika Wonwoo sadar akan kehadirannya, laki- laki itu tersenyum. Ia menutup buku dan melepas kacamata bacanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Wonwoo mengajaknya berbicara ketika ia sedang makan. Ia menanyakan banyak hal seperti kenapa Mingyu memilih jurusan kedokteran, bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dan akhirnya berteman dengan Jihoon, dan segala hal tentang Mingyu. Sedikit demi sedikit Mingyu merasakan kehadiran Wonwoo di masa lalunya kembali. Wonwoo yang selalu saja penasaran akan dirinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit pula Mingyu rasa penasaran Mingyu tumbuh semakin besar, apa lagi yang Wonwoo ingat tentang dirinya selain fakta bahwa ia lebih tua dibanding Mingyu. Apakah Wonwoo sudah ingat jika mereka adalah sahabat di masa lalu? Mingyu benci berharap, karena harapan membuat seseorang terluka. Tapi kini ia sungguh berharap Wonwoo mau mengingat sesuatu lagi tentangnya.

Setelah ia selesai makan, jam di dinding baru menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Tanpa diduga, Wonwoo memaksanya untuk pulang dan mengambil barang- barangnya sekaligus untuk mandi. Mingyu bisa melihat rasa bersalah dalam diri laki- laki itu, seakan- akan ia membuat Mingyu kesulitan hanya untuk menjaganya di rumah sakit. Tapi kemudian Mingyu cepat- cepat mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat gaji berkali lipat karena menginap disini. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya menanggapi hal itu dan Mingyu merasa itu lebih baik daripada rasa bersalah.

Mingyu masih tidak ingin meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri –kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang menyerang pasien _dementia_ , Mingyu takut Wonwoo tiba- tiba merasa depresi secara mendadak dan melakukan hal- hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi Wonwoo berjanji ia hanya akan membaca novelnya dan tidak melakukan hal lain.

Mingyu masih ragu tapi kemudian Wonwoo menekan tombol alarm yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan suster yang menjaganya. Seorang perempuan sebayanya masuk ke kamar dan menanyakan ada apa, tapi kemudian Wonwoo menyuruh perempuan itu untuk menemaninya di kamar selama Mingyu pergi. Mengerti dengan suasana, suster itu mengangguk setuju dan menyuruh Mingyu untuk pergi.

Terkadang Mingyu bertanya- tanya, apakah Wonwoo takut dengan dirinya sendiri? Takut jika ia ditinggal sendirian karena ia tidak tahu apa yang ia akan perbuat ketika sesuatu menyerangnya? Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah mengeluh ketika orang- orang mau menemaninya di ruangan walaupun terkadang ia tampak bersalah.

***

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, Mingyu melakukan hal- hal yang memicu bahaya. Ia suka berpetualang dan mencoba hal- hal baru, tapi ia harus tahu bahwa ia bisa _survive_ dalam petualangannya dan tetap aman dalam eksperimennya. Tapi ketika ia tidak sedang berpetualang dan mencoba hal baru, ia lebih suka melakukan hal- hal yang normal- normal saja walaupun itu terkadang membosankan.

Mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan 120km/jam tidaklah pernah masuk dalam kamus normalnya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, sekarang ia mengemudikan Volvonya dengan kecepatan gila- gilaan itu. Sesampainya di rumah, ia segera naik ke kamarnya dan mandi dalam waktu yang menakjubkan, 15 menit. Mengemas peralatan mandi dan pakaiannya,7 menit. Memberitahu Minji bahwa _oppa_ -nya akan menginap di rumah teman selama tiga hari  dan jangan mencarinya, 2 menit. Kemudian Mingyu berjalan cepat ke tempat dimana mobilnya diparkir setelah Minji hanya mengangguk acuh. Kira- kira setengah jam saja ia sudah kembali melaju dijalanan sepi malam itu dengan Volvonya.

Ini jelas bukan Kim Mingyu yang biasa.

Ketika kembali ke kamar Wonwoo, suster tadi sudah tidak ada dan Mingyu kesal –bisa- bisanya perempuan itu tidak menepati janjinya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja. Tapi melihat Wonwoo yang sudah tertidur dan wajahnya tampak damai, kekesalan Mingyu surut.

Mingyu berjalan perlahan ke arah sofa kesayangannya di pojok ruangan, setelah menyimpan tas yang ia bawa –yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada biasanya. Ia memilih untuk rebah di atas sofa. Sialan Lee Jihoon, Mingyu baru menyadarinya dengan rebah seperti ini kalau tubuhnya sakit dimana- mana –terutama tulang keringnya. Mingyu tidak menyangka ia hanya butuh beberapa menit untuknya ikut terlelap. Sepertinya memacu mobil dengan kecepatan gila- gilaan menguras tenaganya, mungkin adrenalinnya.

Malam itu Mingyu memimpikan Wonwoo. Ia bermimpi masih di ruangan pasien yang sama dan Wonwoo yang sama dengan pakaian pasiennya, laki- laki itu menghampirinya. Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan berbisik. Sesuatu seperti, _“Terima kasih banyak, Kim Mingyu.”_ Wonwoo menepuk pelan pipinya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan ketulusan terpancar dari dua matanya. Ia tersenyum seakan- akan ia adalah manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Mingyu belum pernah mimpi yang lebih nyata daripada mimpinya yang satu ini. Dan dia senang bisa merasakan sensasi aneh berdesir dalam dirinya ketika ia memimpikan Wonwoo tersenyum padanya. Sensasi aneh itu membuatnya juga merasa sebagai manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

***

“Mingyu? Mingyu, hey idiot! Bangun, aku lapar.”

Mingyu terkesiap dari posisinya, tanpa ia sadari ia langsung terduduk. Matanya yang baru saja ia buka belum terlalu awas, sehingga cahaya yang masuk ke matanya membuatnya silau. Ketika ia lebih bisa menenangkan diri, ia menemukan Wonwoo sedang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Dan ada apa dengan pakaiannya.. kenapa Wonwoo berpakaian _casual_ dengan _jeans_ robek dan juga _hoodie_ kebesarannya? Dimana pakaian pasiennya? Tunggu apa ini masih mimpi?

Mingyu menampar pipinya sendiri dan meringis sakit. Kemudian ia tersadar, ini bukan mimpi. Wonwoo di hadapannya menertawai kebodohannya dan berjalan mundur, ia kembali duduk di atas kasurnya.

“Apakah kau bisa mandi dan berpakaian dalam sejam?”

Wonwoo mulai menanyakan hal- hal lagi. Mingyu meluruskan posisinya, berhadap- hadapan dengan Wonwoo. Kemudian ia memfokuskan diri pada apapun perbincangan yang ingin laki- laki di hadapannya ini mulai.

“Kau, tidak –kita mau kemana memangnya?”

“Sudah kubilang aku lapar.”

“Oke, kau lapar. Aku bisa memasak di dapur rumah sakit, mereka pasti punya cukup bahan untukmu makan.” Wonwoo tampak malas menanggapi penuturan Mingyu dan Mingyu merasa sedikit kesal.

“Yeah, kau bisa melakukannya tapi aku tidak mau. Aku ingin keluar dari sini, aku benar- benar bosan berada di sini. Dan sejujurnya aku juga bosan memakan makanan sehat. Kau tahu toko ayam boiler yang terkenal itu, yang menyajikan ayam, cola, dan berbagai _junk food_ lainnya. Kau mau menemaniku ke sana?”

Mingyu terdiam, cukup lama. Sampai ekspresi malas Wonwoo runtuh, dan ekspresi memohon tiba- tiba terpatri di wajahnya.

“Kau mau menyuruhku membawa kabur pasien?”

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil. “Aku berbeda dengan pasien rumah sakit pada umumnya. Kau tahu kan? Secara fisik aku tidak terlalu sakit, mungkin aku sering mengalami sakit kepala tapi sekarang semuanya baik- baik saja. Kumohon, Gyu. Aku ingin keluar dari sini. Sehari saja.”

Mingyu tidak mau tersenyum karena permintaan Wonwoo masih terasa gila, tapi anehnya bibirnya melengkung dengan sendirinya. Wonwoo mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi Mingyu tahu bahwa saat dimana laki- laki itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya berarti itu adalah saat- saat dimana Wonwoo merasa _hopeless_ dan ia ingin Mingyu mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia benar- benar masih Wonwoo yang sama dengan Wonwoo di masa lalunya.

Sepertinya Wonwoo menyalahartikan senyuman Mingyu sebagai persetujuan karena sekarang ia sedang mendorong Mingyu ke arah kamar mandi. Di tangannya yang kosong, Wonwoo membawa tas perlengkapan dan pakaian Mingyu.

“Oke, oke. Kita akan bahas ini setelah aku selesai mandi. Aku belum benar- benar setuju, Jeon!”

Wonwoo menutup pintu kencang, kemudian ia tertawa. “Kau harus setuju, Kim! Aku bahkan setuju membiarkanmu memanggilku tanpa embel- embel _Hyung_ walaupun aku tidak suka.”

Dan di sinilah mereka satu jam kemudian, sebuah _franchise_ ayam berawalan M yang menyediakan ayam, cola, dan juga _junk food_ lainnya –seperti kata Wonwoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Wonwoo memesan apapun yang ia mau dan Mingyu khawatir laki- laki itu tidak bisa menghabiskannya karena Mingyu lebih daripada tahu kalau seorang Jeon Wonwoo makannya tidak banyak –tidak seperti dirinya. Karena itulah, Mingyu tidak memesan makanan terlalu banyak karena ia rasa ia juga yang pada akhirnya akan menghabisi makanan Wonwoo.

Benar saja, Wonwoo berhenti makan setelah dua potong ayam dan juga satu porsi _big mac_. Mingyu yang menghabisi kentang ukuran besar, tiga potong ayam dan satu lagi _big_ _mac_ yang laki- laki itu pesan. Wonwoo menatapnya heran kemudian tertawa kecil. Mingyu sempat mendengar Wonwoo mengatainya rakus tapi ia tidak peduli.

“Kau sudah puas, Jeon?” tanya Mingyu sambil meminum _cola_ _float_ nya.

“Hmmm.. aku sudah kenyang lebih tepatnya. Puas? Tidak.”

Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya untuk membaca raut wajah laki- laki di hadapannya. Oh tidak, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang lain.

“Kau mau menemaniku ke taman hiburan?”

“Kau gila?!”

Wonwoo terkejut dan Mingyu merasa bersalah karena reaksinya terlalu berlebihan, ia takut melukai perasaan laki- laki di hadapannya. “Wonwoo, maksudku tempat seperti taman hiburan terlalu ramai. Aku... aku hanya –“

“Kau takut kita berpisah tanpa sengaja dan aku lupa bagaimana caranya untuk pulang bukan?”

Wonwoo mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa pengertian laki- laki itu justru membuat Mingyu menjadi sedih. Dan kenapa pula ia yang sedih disini?

“Kau benar, Kim. Aku memang tidak bisa lagi pergi ke tempat- tempat seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu terlalu serakah.”

Wonwoo bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan keluar restoran. Mingyu tahu laki- laki itu kecewa dan Mingyu benci melihat Wonwoo tidak bahagia. _Screw this life, i dont care anymore._

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyusul langkah Wonwoo, kini Mingyu sudah berada di sisinya. Dan Wonwoo terkejut untuk kedua kalinya ketika ia merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Mingyu mengangkat tinggi- tinggi tangan mereka yang bertaut, “Jangan lepaskan ini, aku tidak mau kau tersesat.”

Sebagai tanggapannya, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Dan Mingyu tidak pernah tahu kalau senyuman dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan orang lain itu bisa menular.

***

Rasanya seperti bermain bersama teman lama, segala hal terasa mengalir begitu saja. Segala hal menjadi lebih mudah dan menyenangkan. Mingyu bertanya- tanya apakah memang kehidupan bisa terasa semudah ini?

Wonwoo terobsesi dengan The Conquistador –sejenis wahana kora- kora, wahana itu adalah wahana pertama yang ia cari ketika mereka sampai di Lotte World. Setelah mencoba sekali, ia memohon pada Mingyu untuk menaikinya sekali lagi. Kemudian ketika Mingyu menemukan ketidakpuasan dimata laki- laki itu, mereka naik untuk yang ketiga kali. Mingyu sendiri sebenarnya hampir  memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia tidak bohong jika mengatakan perutnya benar- benar bergejolak. Ketika itulah Mingyu menyesali tindakan mereka menaiki The Conquistador pertama kali –mereka benar- benar tidak memulai ini semua dengan sebuah wahana yang wajar untuk pemanasan! Tapi tawa Wonwoo membuatnya merasa apa yang ia lakukan, _worth it._ Tawanya adalah jenis tawa yang benar- benar lepas. Mingyu menanyakan kenapa Wonwoo suka sekali wahana itu, dan laki- laki itu hanya menjawabnya dengan; ia menyukai sensasi geli di perutnya ketika ia menaiki wahana kora- kora. Dan setelah hari ini, Mingyu rasa ia juga akan menyukai wahana itu. Ia suka mendengar tawa seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Setelah puas dengan The Conquistador –kasus Mingyu, ia pening. Wonwoo menariknya ke arah wahana Flume Ride dan kini giliran Mingyu yang tertawa. Ia menertawakan sisi kiri tubuh Wonwoo yang cukup basah ketika mereka turun dari wahana perahu itu. Sementara Mingyu, ia beruntung karena tidak terciprat air. Wonwoo memberenggut kesal dan seakan bertujuan membalas dendam, kini laki- laki itu menariknya ke satu wahana yang tidak akan pernah lagi Mingyu naiki lagi seumur hidupnya. Dan seharusnya Wonwoo tahu. Sial.

“Woah woah, mau kemana kita?”

“French Revolution.”

“Tidak.”

“Kenapa? Kau takut? Bajuku basah, Kim Mingyu. Kita perlu menaiki wahana dimana dimana kita akan berada dalam kecepatan tinggi sehingga angin bisa membantu proses pengeringan baju secara alami. Bukan begitu?”

Mingyu tidak pernah mau menaiki _roller coaster_ lagi. Dia benar- benar benci wahana yang satu itu. Jujur saja, ia trauma. Ketika ia masih kecil, ia sangat tidak beruntung karena harus mengalami sedikit kecelakaan ketika menaiki _roller coaster_ untuk pertama kali – _first impression_ yang benar- benar buruk. Mesin kereta yang ia naiki tiba- tiba berhenti dan baru semenit penuh kemudian baru berjalan lagi. Mingyu tidak pernah mengalami satu menit yang lebih mengerikan daripada saat itu. Ia kira ia akan mati ketika usianya baru saja 13 tahun! Dulu Wonwoo tahu hal itu, tapi sepertinya sekarang ia telah melupakan informasi itu.

Dengan ingatan buruk itu, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke arah lain. Ia tertarik ketika Tomb of Horror tiba- tiba tertangkap retinanya. Wonwoo pasrah mengikutinya –dan Mingyu berharap Wonwoo ingat alasan sebenarnya mengapa Mingyu menolak French Revolution. Di dalam wahana horor itu, Mingyu menemukan fakta menarik. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan wajah Wonwoo karena hantu- hantu di wahana itu tidak mau menakuti mereka untuk kedua kalinya setelah menampakan diri. Mereka malah berangsur- angsur pergi setelah melihat laki- laki itu –dan jujur saja Mingyu bersyukur atas hal itu karena ia merasa sedikit takut di dalam sana. Mungkin Wonwoo menyadarinya,  genggaman tangan Mingyu yang terasa lebih erat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Hanya satu blok lagi sampai mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu terkutuk ini, ketika tiba- tiba ada hantu berpakaian serba putih dengan rambut panjang acak- acakan menutupi wajah yang mengejar mereka berdua. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berlari dan lorong sempit di sekitar mereka membuat tautan tangan mereka terpaksa terlepas. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo berlari di depannya dan ia sedang berusaha mengikuti laki – laki itu di belakangnya. Ia benar- benar berusaha keras karena tiba- tiba saja kakinya terasa lemas, sial ternyata dia bukan _sedikit_  takut. Tapi sedari tadi ia benar- benar takut! Ketika ia menyadari hal itu, sesuatu seperti rambut tiba- tiba jatuh di atas pundaknya dan Mingyu berteriak kencang sambil menutup mata. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia sudah berada di lantai dan si hantu yang mengejarnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan iba –disusul teriakan Mingyu dan si hantu yang segera meninggalkannya.

Ketika ia sudah lebih tenang, Mingyu merasa sendirian di lorong panjang itu. Wonwoo menghilang dan ketakutannya tiba- tiba terasa lebih besar lagi sampai- sampai ia merasa mual. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kehilangan Wonwoo. Dengan pikiran itu, Mingyu memaksa kaki panjangnya untuk berfungsi lagi, dia sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk keluar dari sana. Dan ketika cahaya terang akhirnya menyapa dirinya lagi, ia justru merasa semakin gelap karena Wonwoo tidak ada di pintu keluar.

Kepanikan menyerang Mingyu dan matanya tidak bisa berhenti mencari- cari sosok laki- laki dengan _hoodie_ merah kebesaran itu. Ia berjalan menjauhi Tomb of Horror dan merasa semakin ketakutan ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan Wonwoo. Kemana laki- laki itu pergi?!

Mingyu sudah hampir berlari ke sisi luar arena _indoor_ ketika tiba- tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Ia berbalik untuk menemukan Wonwoo disana. Wonwoo yang tampak baik- baik saja dengan permen kapas berwarna pink di tangan kanannya.

“Kau mau?” tawarnya polos. Jujur saja, ada dua hal yang benar- benar ingin Kim Mingyu lakukan saat ini. Memeluk atau menonjok seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Dan ia memilih untuk tidak melakukan kedua hal itu dan berjalan pergi –tapi ia masih memasang kewaspadaan bahwa Wonwoo masih mengikutinya.

“Hey kau marah?” ia mendengar suara berat itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Mungkin ia jengkel, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia marah atau tidak. Sepertinya Wonwoo menarik kesimpulan bahwa Mingyu marah padanya, laki- laki itu tiba- tiba saja menarik tangan Mingyu dengan tangannya yang kosong.

“Maaf. Sepertinya aku membuatmu kesal karena meninggalkanmu seorang diri di tempat tadi.” Mingyu menghela napasnya dan membuang muka.

_Kau membuatku setengah mati ketakutan karena aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di pintu keluar._

“Apakah kau benar- benar kesal?” Wonwoo bertanya lagi dan suaranya terdengar lebih lembut.

_Ya, aku benar- benar takut._

“Apakah kau marah?”

_Aku khawatir._

“Kim Mingyu, oke sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan. Jadi aku juga mau meminta maaf karena dulu sering mengabaikan pertanyaanmu. Jadi _please_ , berhentilah mengabaikanku.”

Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Rasa kesal atau apapun yang melingkupinya tadi perlahan surut, digantikan rasa senang karena ada hal lain yang tidak Wonwoo lupakan tentangnya. Laki- laki itu mengingat seberapa kasar dirinya dulu. Berdeham kecil, Mingyu mencoba menahan ekspresi wajah datarnya. Wonwoo hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu. Tapi sepertinya mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu cukup lama –mereka saling bertatapan seakan- akan mencoba membaca pikiran satu dengan yang lainnya, dan Wonwoo telah kehilangan kesabarannya karena ia mulai memakai permen kapasnya.

Sekali lagi Mingyu menghela napasnya, ia menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo dan mengaitkannya dengan tangan kirinya. “Jangan. Pernah. Melepaskannya.” Dengan sengaja Mingyu menekankan setiap kalimatnya sembari matanya menatap lurus- lurus ke arah tangan mereka.

Wonwoo tertawa karena ia tahu Mingyu sudah tidak marah lagi dan tiba- tiba saja suasana kembali seperti semula. Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo menaiki Merry Goes Round dan Mingyu menantang duel laki- laki itu di wahana Boong- boong Car. Saat itulah Mingyu merasa lapar –lagi, Wonwoo menawari Mingyu untuk berhenti di restoran sushi yang mereka lewati tapi Mingyu menolak karena mereka tidak bisa makan bersama jika masuk ke restoran itu. Wonwoo penasaran bagaimana Mingyu bisa tahu ia alergi makanan laut dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapinya.

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di restoran Italia. Mingyu membeli seloyang pizza dan Wonwoo memilih pasta. Mereka makan dalam tenang, tapi Mingyu mulai menyadari tatapan- tatapan aneh yang diberikan dari pasangan kekasih di samping meja mereka. Ketika Mingyu menyadarinya, posisi duduknya dan Wonwoo memang sedikit aneh. Normalnya jika ada dua orang yang duduk di sebuah restoran, mereka akan duduk berhadap- hadapan. Tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk bersebelahan. Di bawah meja, Mingyu menyadari bahwa tangan mereka tidak terlepas sama sekali –tidak ada komunikasi verbal tentang hal itu tapi sepertinya tidak ada di antara mereka yang mau melepasnya terlebih dahulu sehingga mereka bertahan dalam posisi ini sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketika makanan sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka pun, mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama. Karena Mingyu kidal, mereka sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk makan dengan tangan yang tidak terlepas dari satu sama lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu merasa luar biasa bahagia karena ia bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan baik.

“Mengapa kau tersenyum?” Wonwoo bertanya di sela- sela kegiatan makannya.

“Aku bangga menjadi orang kidal.” Jawab Mingyu asal sambil memanggil pelayan restoran untuk memesan pasta yang sama seperti yang Wonwoo pesan karena kelihatannya enak.

Mingyu tidak merencanakannya, tapi makanan  Italia mereka bisa dikategorikan sebagai makan malam. Ketika ia keluar dari arena _indoor_ ia terkejut ketika langit sudah cukup gelap. Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini, Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ternyata ia _silent_ sejak pagi. Ia melirik pada jam di layar ponsel dan terkejut ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Seperti kata pepatah. Ketika kau senang, waktu memang terasa sangat cepat.

Wonwoo tampak lelah di sampingnya. Dan  sebuah ingatan yang sepertinya sengaja Mingyu lupakan sepanjang hari menyapanya, Mingyu teringat bahwa Wonwoo adalah seorang pasien. Ia sedang sakit. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini pasti sangat menguras tenaga laki- laki itu.

“Wonwoo?”

“Hmm?”

“Pulang?”

Wonwoo tidak menjawab ia malah menghentikan langkah dan menutup matanya, seakan- akan sedang menikmati angin malam yang berhembus di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, Mingyu menunggu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit malam yang sangat cantik karena banyak bintang bertabur di atas kepala mereka.

“Bisakah kita tidak ke rumah sakit?”

“Kau mau ke rumahku?”

Sesuatu terlepas dari tangannya dan Mingyu cukup terkejut ketika Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya tampak lebih awas daripada sebelumnya. Ia terlihat yakin akan sesuatu tapi di sisi lain ia juga tampak bingung –kemudian ia terlihat frustasi.

Mingyu menunggu tapi Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun yang dipikirkannya. Setelah berdiam diri selama hampir lima menit, laki- laki itu menyerah dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan tidak bisa Mingyu tangkap. Kemudian ia membuang mukanya dan ia benar- benar tampak frustasi akan sesuatu. Mau tidak mau, Mingyu merasa panik.

Suasana hati Wonwoo memburuk dan Mingyu masih tidak tahu alasannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mingyu bingung ia harus mengendarai mobilnya kemana sehingga ia hanya memutar- mutar jalanan tanpa arah. Ketika ia memutuskan lebih baik mereka kembali ke rumah sakit, ia mendengar suara Wonwoo.

“Mingyu.”

“Ya, Wonwoo?”

Suara Wonwoo terdengar sangat frustasi dan sesungguhnya bukan hanya laki- laki itu yang frustasi di dalam mobil ini. Mingyu juga frustasi karena ia ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki- laki itu.

“Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mengajakku ke rumahmu, kenapa aku merasa tidak asing? Sejurus kemudian, kenapa aku tahu bagaimana rupa rumahmu? Ruang tamu, dapur, halaman belakang, bahkan kamarmu? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu juga kalau kau memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang tinggal bersamamu?”

Mingyu terdiam.

“Kenapa aku tahu semua itu?”

Mobil berhenti, terparkir sembarangan di pinggir jalan raya cepat. Mingyu menoleh ke samping, menatap Wonwoo dalam. _Tentu saja Wonwoo tahu semua itu._

“Karena kau pernah di sana.”

Dan Mingyu bisa melihatnya. Sesuatu seperti pemahaman menyerang Wonwoo. Ia menutup matanya, ketika membukanya lagi Wonwoo mengangguk. Di dalam matanya terpancar penyesalan yang Mingyu tidak mengerti maksudnya.

“Sejak aku bertemu denganmu di ruanganku, aku selalu merasa ada yang familiar denganmu. Ketika namamu tersebut, sesuatu menggelitik hatiku. Mendengar suaramu aku merasa aku tahu bagaimana kau berbicara. Kau tidak asing tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Kau tahu betapa frustasinya itu semua? Tapi sepertinya.. aku mengerti sekarang.” Wonwoo berhenti, ia tersenyum pahit dan Mingyu memilih untuk tidak melihat senyum itu saja karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan. “Dulu, di masa lalu yang kulupakan pasti ada kau di dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat kita dulu. Tapi Kim Mingyu, maaf.”

_Maaf?_

”Maaf karena telah melupakanmu.”

** To Be Continue **


	3. Memories About You

**Darlin' hold me in your arms**   
**The way you did last night**   
**And we'll die inside**   
**For a little while here**

            _“_ Kau.. apa?! _Hyung_ , kau benar- benar gila.”

Mingyu memijat pelan pelipisnya, merasa pusing akan rentetan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari sambungan telepon. “Aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa pergi kesana hari ini – _well_ , walaupun kau tetap bersikeras lokasinya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah sakit tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Apa? Jihoon _Hyung_ marah besar?”

Sebuah rengekan terdengar dan Mingyu merasa _Hyung_ -nya yang satu ini benar- benar tidak melakoni  perannya sebagai seorang laki- laki dewasa berusia 23 tahun. Dia merengek seperti anak usia 5 tahun.

“ _Hyung_ , _Hyung_?!” Tepat setelah rengekan itu berhenti terdengar, laki- laki di ujung sambungan telepon itu langsung mematikan panggilan. Mingyu menggeram kesal.

“Ada apa?”

Mingyu terkejut ketika ia menemukan Wonwoo di sampingnya, duduk di kursi tunggu sepanjang balkon di depan kamar inapnya. Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?

“Kau harus pergi?”

Sesungguhnya Mingyu tidak harus pergi kemanapun hari ini. “Hmm.. Kau ingat Jihoon _Hyung_?”

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat dan Mingyu tersenyum. Mingyu bisa melihat kebingungan di dalam mata laki- laki itu karena Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menanyakan sesuatu.

“Teman Jihoon _Hyung_ , Kwon Soonyoung –kau mungkin pernah mendengar namanya, Jihoon pernah menyebutnya di depanmu- pindah rumah.”  Mingyu berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napasnya, terkadang ia tidak mengerti hal- hal aneh yang laki- laki bermarga Kwon itu rencanakan dalam hidupnya. “Ia pindah ke kawasan sekitar rumah sakit ini –ia menyebutnya sebagai, hanya beberapa blok, lima menit jalan kaki kau bisa sampai di rumahku. Oke, itu memang tidak menjadi permasalahan –ia bisa pindah ke kutub sekalipun dan aku tidak akan memusingkannya. Yang menjadi permasalahan sekarang adalah Jihoon _Hyung_ marah padanya.”

“Kenapa Jihoon marah pada Soonyoung?”

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, ia tampak tertarik dengan perbincangan ini. Jelas sekali terlihat dari bagaimana matanya berbinar- binar sambil menatap Mingyu.

Sementara di sisi lain, Mingyu merasa lelah hanya untuk menjelaskan betapa aneh kedua temannya itu. “Soonyoung adalah calon jaksa. Ia akan mulai bekerja di salah satu kantor kejaksaan pemerintah minggu depan. Dan kantor itu terletak sekitar 10 km dari rumahnya sekarang.”

“Wow.” Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, “Lantas kenapa ia justru pindah rumah... _ah_.” Tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dan pemahaman muncul di wajahnya. Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang Wonwoo pahami.

“Dia benar- benar bodoh, bukan? Kenapa juga ia memilih tempat tinggal di dekat rumah sakit ini? Sangat tidak efisien. Pokoknya, apapun alasannya, sekarang Jihoon sedang berada disana dan sedang memarahinya. Soonyoung _Hyung_ menelpon dan menyuruhku datang kesana sekarang, ia memintaku membantu pindahan sekaligus mencoba menenangkan Lee Jihoon karena laki- laki itu tidak berhenti mengomel. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya.”

Kening Wonwoo berkerut dan raut di wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksukaan. “Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Pergilah, Kim Mingyu. Kau tidak harus berada di sekitarku setiap waktu. Kau juga memiliki kehidupan.”

Kini giliran Mingyu yang mengerutkan keningnya karena ia tidak suka dengan apapun yang baru saja ia dengar.

“Kau mau ikut?” Mingyu pun tahu tawaran ini terdengar gila, tapi setidaknya rumah Soonyoung sangat dekat dengan rumah sakit. Dibandingkan tawaran ini, kegiatan mereka kemarin jauh lebih beresiko.

“Hmmm.. apakah aku akan mengganggu? Bagaimanapun aku seperti tamu yang tidak diundang jika aku menampakkan diri disana?”

“Kurasa tidak, Jeon Wonwoo. Lee Jihoon sendiri yang bilang ingin mengenalkan Soonyoung padamu. Kurasa Jihoon _Hyung_ akan senang dengan kemunculanmu.”

Wonwoo tampak ragu, tapi Mingyu hanya perlu menunggu laki- laki itu merasa yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Ketika keyakinan itu muncul, ia tersenyum dan matanya kembali memancarkan sinar yang cukup hangat untuk membuat Mingyu ikut tersenyum. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, ia merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Dan Mingyu sudah menyadarinya kemarin, apapun yang membuat Wonwoo bahagia juga membuatnya bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang -10 menit kemudian, sebuah bangunan berloteng yang memiliki tangga naik sangat sempit dan curam. Dan rumah Kwon Soonyoung yang terhormat itu ada di tempat paling tinggi, bahkan bisa disebut berada di atap dari bangunan ini. Mingyu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencemaskan Wonwoo ketika mereka menaiki tangga sempit itu untuk menuju ke rumah paling atas.

“ _Hyung_!” Mingyu sengaja mengeraskan suaranya ketika mereka tiba di atap. Ia ingin menunjukan setidaknya dengan suaranya kalau ia cukup kesal dengan _Hyung_ -nya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, seseorang keluar dari pintu rumah dan Mingyu sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

“Wow, rambutmu? Kau mewarnai kembali rambutmu dengan warna hitam?”

Soonyoung tertawa dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu, memeluk temannya itu layaknya mereka tidak bertemu 10 tahun. “Seorang jaksa akan tampak konyol dengan rambut berwarna pirang.”

Mingyu yakin ia mendengar suara Jihoon muncul dari balik tubuh Soonyoung. “Kau selalu tampak konyol dan bodoh apapun warna rambutmu –dan Hey, kau membawa seseorang.”

Lewat sudut matanya, Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo tersenyum akan sambutan hangat Jihoon. Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya pada Mingyu dan baru benar- benar memperhatikan orang di samping temannya.

“Apakah kau Jeon Wonwoo? Jihoonie terus membicarakanmu?”

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. “Kuharap Jihoon tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku.”

Komentar itu sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi jika Wonwoo yang mengatakannya, komentar itu jadi terdengar lucu. Mingyu tidak heran jika Soonyoung dan Jihoon tertawa karenanya. Mingyu menemukan dirinya sendiri tersenyum lebar.

“Kwon Soonyoung, senang sekali bertemu denganmu.”

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya dan Wonwoo menjabat tangan itu dengan cepat. Untuk satu dan dua alasan, mereka tampak seperti teman lama yang dipertemukan kembali. Dan Mingyu sedang tidak membicarakan dirinya dan Wonwoo, ngomong- ngomong.

“Jadi, Mingyu membawa satu lagi relawan yang akan membantuku pindahan hari ini? Bagus sekali.”

Mingyu teringat tujuan awal mereka datang ke tempat ini dan sedikit melotot memikirkan Wonwoo akan dipaksa bekerja keras diluar keinginannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Wonwoo justru sangat bersemangat dan tanpa Mingyu sadari mereka berdua sudah hilang dari pandangannya –Soonyoung menarik masuk laki- laki itu ke rumahnya. Mingyu melirik Jihoon dan laki- laki itu menggeleng meminta maaf.

Sepertinya Jihoon lupa memberitahu Soonyoung jika Wonwoo adalah seorang pasien.

“Kapan kau akan menceritakan padaku sebenarnya penyakit apa yang diderita Wonwoo dan apa yang kau kerjakan disana?”

Mingyu hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Belum sekarang, belum saatnya. Ia tidak mau menceritakan soal Wonwoo pada orang lain ketika kemungkinan Wonwoo mendengar perkataannya cukup besar. Dan Jihoon mengerti hal itu, ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

Rumah Soonyoung tidak terlalu besar, tapi cocok untuk ditinggali seorang laki- laki lajang yang sepertinya akan lebih sering menginap di kantornya. Ketika masuk, Mingyu sedikit mengernyit ketika jarak antara kepalanya dan langit- langit tidak ada 50 centimeter. Jihoon menyalahi tinggi superior Mingyu dan Mingyu merasa ada benarnya juga perkataan laki- laki itu. Rumah ini masih tampak sangat kosong. Hanya ada sofa yang cukup panjang di ruang tamu dan ketika ia berbelok dari ruang tamu ia bisa menemukan kulkas di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak kaca –ini pasti dapur. Hanya ada satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi tapi ukurannya sedikit lebih besar daripada perkiraan awal Mingyu. Kemudian ia menemukan sebuah ruangan lagi yang tampak seperti gudang dan selesai. Tidak ada ruangan lagi yang tersisa disini. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, rumah ini tampak sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Jika saja tidak berjarak 10 km dari tempatnya akan bekerja, Mingyu juga ingin tinggal disini.

Setelah puas mengamati seluk beluk rumah ini, Soonyoung sudah menarik mereka semua untuk _bekerja_. Mingyu mengatakan dengan jelas dan memakai nada tanpa penolakan bahwa Wonwoo tidak diperbolehkan bolak-  balik turun untuk mengangkut barang- barang Soonyoung. Ia hanya diperbolehkan berada di dalam rumah. Soonyoung tampak penasaran kenapa Mingyu  sangat serius saat mengatakannya dan Jihoon cepat- cepat menarik laki- laki itu untuk turun sebelum ia mencari jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak suka dan Mingyu tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin membuat laki- laki itu terlalu lelah, tapi ia tahu Wonwoo tidak ingin berdiam diri saja dan membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Sebagai gantinya, Mingyu menyerahkan sekaleng cat pada Wonwoo dan laki- laki itu tersenyum lagi.

Wonwoo suka bermain dengan cat dan warna –dulu.

Mingyu segera menyusul kedua temannya turun dan ia menghela napasnya ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan tangga sialan ini. Hari yang melelahkan akan segera ia mulai.

_***_

 

_“Mingyu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk hidup?”_

_Mingyu tertawa dan menoleh ke samping. Ia menemukan Wonwoo sedang menatap langit cerah siang itu. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu secara dalam._

_“Kalimat yang bagus untuk menggantikan kalimat membosankan ‘Apa cita- citamu?’.” Mingyu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh kapas putih. Rasanya benar- benar menenangkan._

_“Aku ingin menjadi dokter.”_

_Wonwoo tampak terkejut dalam satu detik, kemudian ia tertawa kecil pada detik berikutnya. Sepertinya bayangan Mingyu dengan jas putih amatlah tidak cocok. Mau tidak mau Mingyu merasa kesal._

_“Kenapa kau ingin menjadi dokter?”_

_Kenapa? Terkadang, Mingyu juga bertanya- tanya pada dirinya sendiri._

_“Dokter menghasilkan banyak uang.” Komentarnya asal, tapi Wonwoo tidak terpancing._

_“Begitupun dengan para pekerja pajak.”_

_“Hmm.. kau benar. Uang adalah alasan klise. Tapi alasan yang sesungguhnya sedikit rumit,_ Hyung.” _Mingyu menarik napas dan pandangannya kini jatuh pada siput yang berjalan lambat di dekat sepatunya._

_“Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana keajaiban di dunia ini bisa terjadi.” Mingyu terdengar sedikit aneh kali ini –bahkan di telinganya sendiri._

_“Kau.. apa?”_

_Tapi walaupun aneh, ia bersungguh- sungguh. “Keajaiban, aku ingin melihat banyak keajaiban dalam hidupku. Seperti seorang pasien yang bisa sembuh dari penyakit yang sudah lama dideritanya, keajaiban seperti itu. Keajaiban yang membawa banyak harapan.”_

_Mingyu menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo menatapnya kagum. Tapi kemudian laki- laki itu menatap kembali langit berawan, ia masih tersenyum ketika melakukannya. “Tidak semua pasien selalu berakhir kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan sembuh, Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan asamu, tapi banyak juga pasien yang harus meninggalkan dunia ini karena penyakitnya.” Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, lagi- lagi tampak memikirkan sesuatu secara dalam. “Hmm.. aku sangat ingin melihatmu dengan jas dokter –apakah aku bisa melihatnya?” Wonwoo sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu tidak mengerti mengapa ia mempertanyakan hal itu, tentu saja mereka akan tetap bersahabat dan bersama sampai saat dimana Mingyu memiliki jas dokternya sendiri._

_“Tapi Kim Mingyu, terima kasih karena mengatakannya.”_

_“Apa?”_

_Wonwoo menatapnya sekali lagi._

_“Terima kasih karena telah mengatakan bahwa kau mempercayai keajaiban dan juga harapan.”_

***

 

Matahari telah terbenam cukup lama ketika mereka semua selesai dengan kegiatan ‘Membantu Kwon Soonyoung Pindah Rumah’. Mingyu tidak tahu bahwa kegiatan ini benar- benar menguras tenaga, ia harus mengangkat banyak benda- benda berat seperti kasur kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam rumah. Tangga sialan itu sangatlah tidak membantu. Soonyoung memaksa Jihoon untuk berhenti membantunya setelah 3 jam –walaupun diprotes keras tapi pada akhirnya Soonyoung memenangkan argumen, sehingga laki- laki itu berakhir mengecat dinding bersama Wonwoo.

Walaupun tampak sibuk sebagai kuli angkut, diam- diam Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo. Laki- laki itu tampak senang dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan –apalagi setelah Jihoon bergabung, mereka saling melemparkan candaan dan mengobrol. Mingyu melihat mereka berdiskusi serius ketika akan mewarnai dinding kamar Soonyoung –argumen dimenangkan oleh Jihoon karena laki- laki itu tahu apa warna kesukaan sang pemilik kamar. Wonwoo tampak memberengut lucu karena saran warna hijaunya ditolak –hijau bagus untuk kesehatan mata begitu ia berargumen. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa.

Mingyu menemukan tawa Wonwoo lagi hari ini dan Mingyu senang melihatnya. Sayangnya ia melupakan fakta bahwa mengecat rumah juga menguras energi. Mingyu merasa bersalah karena membuat Wonwoo bekerja sangat keras sampai- sampai ia jatuh tertidur ketika mereka menunggu makanan datang –Soonyoung memesan jjajangmyeon dan makanan china sebagai upah dari kerja keras mereka semua.

Ketika mencium bau makanan, Wonwoo terbangun dan ia bergabung dengan mereka di lantai untuk makanannya. Selama makan, mereka semua mengobrol dan melempar banyak candaan. Mingyu merasa senang karena Jihoon dan Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo merasa seperti berada di rumah. Ia berjanji akan sering- sering mengajak Wonwoo keluar bersama kedua temannya itu jika keadaan memungkinkan. Sepertinya ide mereka berempat bermain bersama di taman hiburan kemarin cukup menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai dengan makanan, Soonyoung menyalakan TV flatnya dan mereka semua berakhir menonton sebuah drama yang sangat Jihoon sukai belakangan ini –ia memekik senang ketika akhirnya ia bisa menonton drama itu lagi setelah lama terjebak di ICU karena magangnya. Saat itu Mingyu memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon karena mereka tampak tenggelam dalam momen mereka sendiri. Terkadang Mingyu bertanya- tanya, apakah mereka hanya sebatas teman saja?

Ia mencoba tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo. Laki- laki itu jatuh tertidur lagi,  melihat posisi tidur Wonwoo yang tidak nyaman, Mingyu memposisikan tubuh laki- laki itu sehingga kini kepalanya rebah di atas paha Mingyu. Untung saja mereka sudah naik ke atas sofa setelah selesai makan. Sehingga mereka memiliki sofa ini untuk diri mereka sendiri. Wonwoo menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya dan Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya.

Mingyu sendiri hampir tertidur ketika Jihoon dan Soonyoung tidak lagi bersuara. Hanya ada suara- suara dari TV, dan suara- suara itu terdengar seperti _lullaby_ baginya.

“Gyu, sepertinya kita semua harus menginap disini malam ini.” Suara Soonyoung menyadarkannya kembali.

Mingyu memfokuskan diri untuk beberapa detik, kemudian ia berpikir. “Hm. Menggendong Wonwoo sambil menuruni tangga rumahmu yang mengerikan itu memang tampak berbahaya.”

“Benar, dan kau Jihoon. Kau juga tidur disini.” Mingyu tersenyum mendengar nada paksaan Soonyoung dan sepertinya hari ini Jihoon terlalu lelah untuk mendebat laki- laki itu karena ia hanya mengangguk cepat.

“Tapi sebelum kita semua tertidur, aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Gyu. Diluar?” Jihoon menginstruksikan Mingyu untuk mengikutinya ke arah teras atap di luar rumah Soonyoung. Mingyu hanya memindahkan kepala Wonwoo dengan hati- hati, dan hampir terjerembab ketika ia mencoba berdiri karena pahanya yang kesemutan –ia baru menyadari ketika merasakannya. Untung saja Soonyoung menahannya.

“Baiklah, aku juga akan membeli beberapa kaleng bir dan bergabung dengan kalian di teras.”

Dengan itulah mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang telah berada dalam alam mimpinya seorang diri di sofa. Tampak tenang dan damai terakhir kali Mingyu melihatnya sebelum ia keluar.

Jihoon dan Mingyu duduk di atas meja rotan yang entah mengapa Soonyoung bawa sampai ke sini. Jihoon sengaja tidak memulai percakapan, karena ia menunggu Soonyoung. Mereka hanya terdiam menatap langit yang penuh taburan bintang selama hampir 10 menit. Soonyoung kembali dengan kantung plastik dan mulai mengedarkan kaleng- kaleng bir. Mingyu membuka kaleng pertamanya dan meneguk minuman itu banyak- banyak, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia meminum minuman sejenis ini –mungkin ketika ia sedang stress mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya semester lalu.

“Wonwoo.. dia adalah sahabat lamaku, sahabat yang sangat berarti bagiku –sampai sekarang.  Dan aku bertemu lagi dengannya setelah lima tahun hanya untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa ia melupakan keberadaanku.” Mingyu terdiam. Ia tidak pernah benar- benar mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain. Dan bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri, ia terdengar sangat sedih. “Ia melupakanku bukan karena keinginannya, ia terkena penyakit dementia yang menurut penuturan ayahnya, belum bisa disembuhkan.”

Jihoon dan Soonyoung menatapnya dalam, ekspresi mereka tidak terbaca. Tapi Mingyu tahu mereka merasa sedih –sama seperti dirinya. Kemudian ia menceritakan semua kisah yang meliputi nama Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo. Tentang mereka di masa lalu dan mereka di masa kini.  Ceritanya cukup panjang, ia menyadarinya ketika ia mulai membuka kaleng keenam saat ceritanya ia akhiri.

Kedua temannya tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya dan Mingyu sangat mengapresiasinya. Saat ini ia hanya membutuhkan seorang pendengar. Mingyu hanya merasakan tepukan pelan Soonyoung pada pundaknya dan Jihoon yang mengangguk- angguk kecil sambil melihatnya.

“Dia pasti sembuh, Kim Mingyu. Dan kau mengatakannya sendiri, kini ia telah mengingat siapa dirimu. Bukankah itu hal baik untuk kemajuan kesehatannya?” Jihoon berkomentar pada akhirnya.

”Ya, _Hyung_. Kuharap kau benar. Tidak ada yang tidak mengharapkan kesembuhannya.”

“Kau harus terus berada di sisinya, Gyu. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mendampinginya lebih daripada apapun. Jangan biarkan ia sendirian.” Mingyu tersenyum kecil walaupun pikiran dan hatinya terasa kacau, ia tersenyum karena nada serius sangatlah tidak cocok untuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

“Kami juga akan sering- sering mengunjungi kalian di rumah sakit.” Lanjut laki- laki itu dengan nada mantap.

“Bilang saja kau sekalian ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon _Hyung_.”

Jihoon memutar bola matanya dan membuka kaleng beer pertamanya, tidak seperti dirinya dan Soonyoung yang hampir mabuk sebentar lagi. Jihoon masih terlihat waras dan waspada.

“Kau benar! Aku akan bertemu Jihoonie terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengajaknya untuk bersama- sama menemuimu dan Wonwoo.” Mingyu cukup menyukai ide itu, sehingga ia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Soonyoung.

Mingyu tidak tahu sekarang sudah pukul berapa, tapi ketika ia dan Soonyoung selesai dengan minumannya. Ia melihat malam sudah terlampau gelap. Jihoon memaksa mereka masuk ke rumah dan Mingyu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa –di samping Wonwoo. Ia tidak ingat setelahnya –apakah Wonwoo terbangun karena ulahnya dan dimana Jihoon dan Soonyoung tertidur malam itu.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung tertidur di lantai. Ada banyak bantal dan juga _bed cover_ di sekitar tubuh mereka sehingga Mingyu tidak perlu merasa khawatir telah menguasai sofa seorang diri. Tunggu, tidak seorang diri. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan Wonwoo masih tertidur, tubuhnya rapat sekali dengan dirinya. Laki- laki itu masih terlihat damai dan tenang.

Mingyu bersumpah, ini adalah pagi terbaik sepanjang 22 tahun ia telah hidup. Ia ingin memiliki pagi- pagi seperti ini di sepanjang sisa hidupnya walaupun ia tidak tahu pasti apa alasan yang melatarbelakangi keinginannya. Mungkin keberadaan Wonwoo sendiri adalah alasan dari segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

***

 

 **For they're designed to be together**  
 **With your body next to mine**  
 **Our hearts will beat as one**  
 **And we set alight**  
 **We're afire love**  


Segala sesuatu berjalan cepat, Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa waktunya hanya tersisa satu bulan. Tepat satu bulan lagi ia harus kembali pada rutinitas mahasiswa kedokterannya dan sejujurnya ia tidak mau waktu ini berakhir. Ia suka berada di sekitar Wonwoo, walaupun awalnya cukup berat tapi ia tidak menolak jika ia harus mengulang lagi waktu- waktunya disini.

Wonwoo tampak semakin sehat hari demi hari, ia selalu mengingat Mingyu dan apapun yang mereka lakukan di hari- hari sebelumnya. Beberapa kali bahkan Wonwoo mengingatkan Mingyu untuk menelpon adiknya di rumah dan menanyakan apakah Minji sudah makan. Kadangkala Mingyu merasa, Wonwoo tidak memiliki penyakit terkutuk bernama dementia itu. Karena semua tampak baik- baik saja, ia sehat, mengingat segalanya, dan bahagia. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa memiliki waktunya sendiri sekarang. Setiap hari setelah ia bangun, ia meminta siapapun yang berjaga di ruangannya untuk mencari sarapan atau setidaknya pergi dari ruangannya selama sejam. Wonwoo mengatakan ia ingin memiliki waktu dengan dirinya sendiri selama sejam dan semua orang yang menemaninya mencoba memahami itu walaupun awalnya ragu –Mingyu pun begitu.  Tapi Wonwoo membuktikan bahwa ia tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun yang memberinya kepercayaan, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal- hal yang aneh selama satu jam sendirinya itu. Ia malah terlihat lebih percaya diri ketika waktu satu jam itu berakhir.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sering berkunjung dan tidak pernah sekalipun Wonwoo melupakan mereka. Jihoon mengatakan, hal ini adalah pertanda adanya kemajuan pada kondisi psikis laki- laki itu.

Soonyoung sudah memulai pekerjaannya sebagai jaksa sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu dan ia tampak seperti robot hari demi hari –pekerjaannya banyak sekali! Jihoon masih menjadi dokter _intern_ yang kurang tidur –seperti biasa, tapi kini setiap kali ia memiliki waktu kosong atau waktu istirahat ia akan datang ke kamar Wonwoo dan tertidur disitu. Ia bilang sofa di kamar Wonwoo jauh lebih nyaman sebagai alas tidur daripada kasur di ruangannya –dan Mingyu setuju akan pendapat ini. Karena Jihoon yang hampir selalu ada di kamar Wonwoo setiap malam, Soonyoung juga akan mampir kesini setelah pekerjaannya berakhir dan membawa makanan- makanan enak yang membuat Wonwoo tampak sangat senang. Kemudian ia akan ikut tertidur disini –seakan- akan rumahnya yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumah sakit itu itu tidak pernah ada. Suatu hari Mingyu tidak tahan lagi dan membeli sebuah kasur lipat dan membawanya ke ruangan Wonwoo karena Jihoon yang terus menerus menginvasi tempat tidurnya –si sofa empuk. Kamar Wonwoo akan berakhir seperti barak pengungsian dan anehnya laki- laki itu tampak sangat senang –itulah alasan mengapa tidak ada suster atau dokter yang melarang aksi inkonvensional ini.

Melihat betapa bahagia dan sehatnya Wonwoo. Mingyu mulai percaya akan perkataan ayah laki- laki itu. Wonwoo memang membutuhkan teman lebih daripada apapun pada saat- saat ini. Ia membutuhkan orang- orang yang selalu ada disisinya ketika ia menghadapi penyakitnya.

Sayangnya, Jeon Seongwoo justru menghilang. Alasan mengapa Jihoon dan Soonyoung bisa menginap disini hampir setiap malam adalah karena kini Mingyu yang selalu berada di sisi Wonwoo selama hampir 24 jam. Mingyu tidak pernah benar- benar mempersalahkan hal itu karena 1) ia memang tidak memiliki aktivitas yang berarti diluar bersama Wonwoo, 2) minggu lalu orang tuanya pulang ke Seoul dan Mingyu menceritakan semuanya tentang kegiatannya di rumah sakit dan juga soal Wonwoo, mereka tampak sangat setuju dengan apapun yang Mingyu lakukan dan malah menyuruh anaknya tinggal saja di rumah sakit –mereka juga menitip salam pada Wonwoo dan meminta maaf tidak bisa menjenguknya karena mereka harus kembali lagi keluar negri keesokan harinya, 3) Masa liburan sekolah Minji telah berakhir, itu berarti dia akan kembali tinggal di asrama –Mingyu tidak harus mengkhawatirkan anak itu yang tinggal sendirian di rumah, 4) ia memang suka berada di rumah sakit, ia suka berada di sekitar Wonwoo. Ini semua bukanlah lagi soal pekerjaan dan uang yang dikirim Jeon Seongwoo ke rekeningnya. Kini bersama Wonwoo adalah bagian dari hidupnya dan ia tidak mau ada yang hilang dari kesehariannya itu.

Baru pagi ini Jeon Seongwoo kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah sakit. Ia menemui Mingyu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke kamar Wonwoo, ia meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi dan memberitahu sebuah kabar yang membuat Mingyu hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya. Laki- laki itu jatuh cinta pada sekretarisnya dan akan menikah lagi dalam waktu dekat. Mingyu tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar berita ini. Ia merasa kesal, tapi jujur saja ia tidak berhak melakukannya –ia bukan siapa- siapa. Hanya saja, bayangan akan laki- laki itu dua bulan yang lalu, duduk di kursi yang sama seperti mereka sekarang membuatnya ingin  menonjok laki- laki itu –walaupun sangatlah tidak sopan ia tahu. Dua bulan yang lalu, ia tampak sangat sedih menceritakan soal Wonwoo dan ibunya. Ia juga tampak seperti laki- laki yang tidak punya harapan karena anak satu- satunya yang sangat ia sayangi memiliki penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Mingyu mendengus kecil –sepertinya Seongwoo mendengarnya, manusia adalah spesies yang mudah sekali untuk berubah.

Mingyu masih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat- rapat dan sejujurnya ia tidak sanggup menemani Wonwoo sekarang. Tidak ketika ia harus melihat ekspresi wajah laki- laki itu ketika mendengar ayahnya yang biasanya selalu ada di sisinya dan tampak masih mencintai ibunya akan menikah lagi dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin seperti Mingyu, Wonwoo akan menyadari keabsenan Jeon Seongwoo selama ini disebabkan oleh calon istrinya.

Ketika Jeon Seongwoo masuk ke ruangan. Sesuatu terjadi di luar prediksi Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak mengenali laki- laki itu. Ia hanya melirik ke arah Mingyu dan lewat matanya ia menanyakan siapa laki- laki yang Mingyu bawa masuk. Wonwoo tampak benar- benar bingung dan Mingyu segera membawa Jeon Seongwoo keluar dari ruangan. Laki- laki itu juga masih tampak syok karena sepertinya ini kali pertama Wonwoo benar- benar melupakan dirinya –bahkan tidak ada setitik pun hal yang tercermin di wajah Wonwoo yang menujukan ia mengenali laki- laki ini. Jeon Seongwoo masih membatu di depan pintu, sementara Mingyu memilih untuk kembali masuk ke ruangan. Disitu ia melihat Wonwoo sedang menatap ke luar jendela –kebiasaan lama Wonwoo kembali dan entah kenapa Mingyu merasa ketakutan.

“Wonwoo?”

Laki- laki itu tidak melihat Mingyu, tapi ia menjawabnya. “Laki- laki tadi, aku benar- benar meminta maaf karena telah melupakannya.”

Saat itulah Mingyu merasakan jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan. Wonwoo masih sakit, ia masih seperti Wonwoo di awal pertemuan mereka. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari mungkin penyakit laki- laki itu semakin parah. Kini Mingyu teringat kembali akan apa yang Wonwoo sudah lalui semenjak hari itu. Ia memang mengingat soal dirinya, soal Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Tapi semakin hari ia semakin pendiam walaupun wajahnya ceria, ia lebih sering tertawa saja daripada berbicara. Kadang kala ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya seakan- akan ia tidak tahu kata apa yang harus ia pakai untuk mewakili hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Wonwoo mulai melupakan caranya ia berbicara dalam kalimat yang panjang. Wonwoo semakin sering menanyakan soal waktu pada Mingyu dan bahkan belakangan ini ia sering menanyakan dimana ia berada sekarang –dan karena Wonwoo selalu tertawa sesudahnya, Mingyu merasa ia sedang bercanda. Selain itu Mingyu tidak menganggap hal ini sebagai ciri- ciri penyakit laki- laki itu semakin bertambah parah, karena ia tidak berpikir serumit itu. Tapi  Wonwoo sering meminta Mingyu untuk memilihkannya pakaian dan juga menyuapinya. Kini kalau ia pikir- pikir lagi, Wonwoo tidak bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Laki- laki itu sudah sepenuhnya bergantung padanya. Dan Mingyu tahu bahwa itu adalah ciri- ciri pasien _middle dementia_. Mingyu sungguh tidak sanggup membayangkan Wonwoo tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali, tidak bisa berjalan, dan pada akhirnya berujung koma jika penyakitnya sudah masuk ke tahap _late dementia_. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya ketika bayangan itu tiba- tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Mingyu memang berhalusinasi tapi kenapa semuanya tampak begitu nyata.

Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kim Mingyu. Tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata. Wonwoo melihat hal itu tapi ia hanya terdiam saja dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Hari berjalan dengan berat bagi Mingyu. Jeon Seongwoo memilih pergi untuk menenangkan diri –dan Mingyu tidak peduli pada laki- laki itu sekarang. Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali muncul di ruangan Wonwoo dan suasana seharusnya ceria seperti biasa, bahkan Wonwoo tertawa. Tapi tidak bagi Mingyu, ia merasa sesuatu yang berat benar- benar menghimpit dadanya sehingga yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan sesak. Ia bahkan meminta ijin keluar untuk mencari angin malam itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Mingyu mengendarai Volvonya dengan kecepatan cepat. Ia tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi, ia hanya merasa perlu menenangkan dirinya. Dan ia memang pengecut karena ia merasa ia tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo untuk setidaknya malam itu. Ia mengirim pesan pada Jihoon yang berisi ia pulang ke rumah dan ia meminta Jihoon untuk menemani Wonwoo. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Mingyu mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke jok belakang. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pulang ke rumah, Mingyu tidak tahu ia ada dimana sekarang dan mobilnya mogok karena kehabisan bensin. Ia sudah mengendarai mobil ini selama tiga jam tanpa benar- benar memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Sekarang ia hanya bisa melihat danau besar di depan mobilnya dan melihat ke sekitar, Mingyu dan mobilnya dikelilingi oleh ilalang- ilalang tinggi yang tampak sangat mengerikan di malam hari. Tapi ketakutan sejenis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki efek baginya, tidak ketika ia baru saja melihat bagaimana Wonwoo terbaring koma –walaupun hanya dalam bayangannya saja.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan disini dan sepertinya malam sudah terlalu larut ketika ia sampai sehingga kini ia merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Ia jatuh tertidur di mobilnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Ketika kesadaran kembali padanya, ia mendengar suara hujan –cukup deras sehingga bisa membangunkan Mingyu. Ia melihat ke langit dan sepertinya malam sudah berakhir cukup lama. Ketika menyadari hal itu, Mingyu merasa benar- benar seperti pecundang kemarin malam. Apa yang ia lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan perilaku laki- laki pada masa pubertas yang melarikan diri dari rumah karena tidak mau dimarahi oleh ibunya. Ia melarikan diri dari Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo tidak layak mendapatkan perilaku semacam itu.

Mengingat Wonwoo membuat Mingyu merindukan laki- laki itu, dan keinginan untuk kembali pada Jeon Wonwoo begitu tinggi. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan  melihat Wonwoo –ia berharap segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik ketika itu terjadi, karena jujur saja terbangun sendirian di antara ilalang di tempat yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya dengan perasaan bersalah dan juga rindu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Mingyu teringat akan mobilnya yang mogok dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu meninggalkan mobilnya sendiri. Ia bisa mengurusnya nanti. Setelah mengambil dompet dan ponsenya, Mingyu keluar dari mobilnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan semakin deras. Mingyu berlari ke arah jalan raya dan mencari taxi di bawah hujan –yang ia temukan setengah jam kemudian sambil berjalan. Mingyu menambah uang taxi karena merasa bersalah telah membasahi jok setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit. Butuh dua jam untuknya bisa kembali ke tempat dimana Wonwoo berada hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada jejak laki- laki itu di kamarnya.

Masih dengan keadaan basah, Mingyu berteriak seperti orang gila menanyakan keberadaan Wonwoo pada suster yang sedang bertugas saat ini. Para suster mengatakan Wonwoo ada di kamarnya dan tidak pergi kemanapun. Mingyu merasa ia seperti orang gila setelah mendengar perkataan itu –ia memarahi habis- habisan para suster itu ketika sebenarnya ia yang patut dimarahi disini. Setelah puas melampiaskan emosinya, Mingyu kembali ke ruangan Wonwoo, ia rasa ia perlu bantuan Jihoon –Mingyu menyalakan kembali ponselnya.

Ketika menunggu ponselnya menyala, sesuatu menangkap perhatian Mingyu. Ia berjalan ke arah _whiteboard_ di sisi ranjang Wonwoo dan memutar benda itu. Ia tidak menyadari jika selama ini benda itu terbalik –tidak seperti kondisi terakhir kali ketika ia bawa kesini. Saat itulah, Mingyu merasa jantungnya telah jatuh –keluar dari rusuknya. Di balik _whiteboard_ itu ia melihat segala hal yang membuatnya paham mengapa selama ini Wonwoo mengingat segala sesuatu tentangnya –ia memang mau mengingatnya.

Di balik _whiteboard_ itu, ada puluhan _sticky notes_ tertempel rapi. Ada tulisan tangan Wonwoo di setiap lembarnya –tulisan tangannya yang semakin ke bawah tempelan _sticky notes_ itu terlihat semakin jelek. Ketika itulah Mingyu menyadari bahwa Wonwoo juga telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menulis. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Mingyu hampir menangis. Hal yang paling menyakitkan hati Mingyu ketika melihat semua _sticky notes_ itu adalah fakta bahwa semua hal yang ada disitu adalah tentangnya.

> Mingyu adalah sahabat lamaku, jangan pernah melupakannya lagi
> 
> Mingyu tidak bisa memakai tangan kanannya, ia kidal
> 
> Mingyu memiliki dua teman dekat yang juga menjadi temanku, Lee Jihoon –yang pendek- dan Kwon Soonyoung –pipinya tembam
> 
> Adik mingyu bernama Kim Minji
> 
> Mingyu sangat suka makan, sisakan sedikit makananmu untuknya –dia selalu kelaparan
> 
> Mingyu adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, aku harap suatu hari dia bisa menemukan obat untuk penyakit dementia

Mingyu menghentikan aktivitasnya karena ia mendengar seseorang masuk ke ruangan. Ia berharap itu Wonwoo, ia sungguh berharap sampai- sampai ia membalikan tubuh dengan cepat. Kekecewaan melandanya ketika yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang petugas kebersihan.

“Pasien di kamar ini, setiap pagi ketika ia sendirian.. ia selalu membaca tulisan- tulisan di _whiteboard_ itu berulang kali. Terkadang ia juga membacanya dengan suara walaupun ia terlihat kesulitan melakukannya, ia sepertinya berusaha keras mengingat itu semua. Kadang- kadang aku jadi penasaran siapa Mingyu itu.”

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak sampai ke matanya. Yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lakukan adalah menangis. Mungkin bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah dunianya. Mingyu adalah satu- satunya hal yang ingin ia ingat, hal yang begitu berarti sampai-  sampai ia melawan penyakitnya sendiri hanya untuk Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu menyerah akan terasa jauh lebih mudah, tapi ia ingin memperjuangkan ingatannya soal Kim Mingyu dan mengambil jalan yang sulit. Dan apa yang Mingyu lakukan untuk membalasnya? Ia melarikan diri.

“ _Hyung_.”

“KIM MINGYU! Kemana saja kau? Apakah kau tahu Wonwoo semalam menangis?!” Mingyu terhuyung mundur mendengar informasi yang diberikan Jihoon sesaat setelah ia mengangkat panggilan Mingyu.

“Kenapa ia menangis?” Tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang tidak pernah terdengar selemah ini.

“Aku tidak tahu pasti. Soonyoung mendadak harus kembali ke kantor dan aku juga harus kembali ke ICU karena ada kode darurat –tadi malam ada kecelakaan beruntun di tol dan semua korbannya dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini. Wonwoo mengatakan tak apa jika kami meninggalkannya. Karena kondisi darurat, kami tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain meninggalkannya.” Jihoon menarik napas, Mingyu bisa mendengar dari suara laki- laki itu jika ia kelelahan –mungkin ia belum benar- benar tidur sampai saat ini- tapi ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Wonwoo. “Tadi subuh ketika tugasku selesai, aku kembali ke kamar Wonwoo dan menemukan ia menangis seorang diri. Aku bertanya ada apa dan ia tidak menjawab apapun.”

Wonwoo selalu seperti itu, Mingyu tahu lebih daripada siapapun. Wonwoo selalu diam ketika ia merasa sedih dan kecewa.

“Ini hanya dugaanku saja, Kim Mingyu. Kau harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit, kau harus bertemu Wonwoo sebelum laki- laki itu berpikir semakin jauh.”

Mingyu merasakannya lagi –jantungnya berhenti berdetak dalam satu ketukan. Ia merasa pandangannya kabur dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk itu kembali. “Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?”

“Wonwoo... dia berpikir kau telah meninggalkannya.”

** To Be Continue **


	4. Forget Me Not

Wonwoo menyukai taman –sejak dulu, Mingyu tidak heran jika pada akhirnya ia menemukan laki- laki itu sedang terduduk seorang diri di taman belakang rumah sakit. Sebelum menemukan Wonwoo, Jihoon membantunya mencari laki- laki itu dengan kamera CCTV. Mereka tidak menemukan setitikpun jejak Wonwoo ditemukan di lorong- lorong rumah sakit ataupun di lift –itu berarti ia tidak keluar dari ruangannya sama sekali. Mingyu memaksa otaknya bekerja disaat- saat seperti ini, ia sedikit lega ketika ia menemukan sebuah ingatan yang mungkin bisa membantunya menemukan Jeon Wonwoo. Ia teringat akan Wonwoo yang selalu menatap keluar jendela dan sampai saat ini Mingyu tidak pernah benar- benar penasaran apa yang laki- laki itu lihat di luar sana. Ketika Mingyu mencoba mencari tahu –ditengah- tengah kepanikan dan ketakutan jika hipotesanya salah, ia menemukan sebuah taman tersembunyi di antara dua gedung rumah sakit. Ketika itulah ia sedikit merasa lega –walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Wonwoo pergi ke sana.

Seperti _deja vu_ , Mingyu meloncati jendela ruangan itu sambil memikirkan Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Jihoon yang melihat hal itu hanya menatapnya cemas, keraguan terpancar dari wajahnya –seakan- akan ia tidak percaya Mingyu bisa menemukan Wonwoo hanya dari ingatannya akan apa yang laki- laki itu sukai. Tapi Jihoon tidak berkomentar apapun dan hanya memberikannya sebuah payung.

“Diluar masih hujan.” Dan ya, Mingyu teringat kembali akan hujan yang masih mengguyur kota dengan volume air yang sama sedari tadi. Mingyu yakin Wonwoo tidak membawa payung dan dia pasti sedang dalam keadaan basah.

Setelah berjalan memutari taman kecil itu, Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo dalam keadaan basah kuyup di tengah- tengah taman yang tidak terlindungi oleh daun pepohonan apapun. Ia terduduk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri, kepalanya jatuh di antara kedua lututnya itu. Ia menutup matanya dan tidak tampak seperti sedang menangis, Mingyu malah berpikir ia jatuh tertidur.

Selama beberapa detik Mingyu hanya melihat Wonwoo. Mencoba masuk ke dalam pikirannya, mencoba memahami apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Imajinasi Mingyu membawanya mendesak masuk ke alam pikiran Wonwoo. Tempat yang sangat gelap untuk dimasuki. Tempat itu terlalu gelap dan Mingyu merasa ia telah tersesat, sama seperti Wonwoo yang tersesat dalam dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Mingyu menyadari bahwa ia kedinginan, akal sehatnya memakinya. Wonwoo juga pasti sedang kedinginan sekarang tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu laki- laki itu. Mingyu menyadari sebuah kebiasaan baru setelah ia bertemu lagi dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu suka menunggu laki- laki itu –membiarkan kendali ada di tangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya akan mengikutinya sejauh batas aman yang ia tetapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sebelumnya, rasanya Mingyu tidak ingat bahwa ia adalah jenis orang yang sabar. Tapi untuk Wonwoo, dia ingin menunggu laki- laki itu. Oleh karena itu, walaupun ia kedinginan setengah mati –mungkin begitupun dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya membuka payungnya –ia tersadar sedari tadi ia membawa payung tapi tidak membukanya sama sekali- dan memayungi tubuh kecil Wonwoo.

Hujan tidak lagi membasahi tubuh itu tapi Mingyu tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi angin dan rasa dingin. Sesungguhnya Mingyu sangat frustasi saat ini, ia ingin sekali berteriak –meneriakan apapun, ia belum merencanakannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyudutkan Wonwoo lagi. Sudah cukup ia membuat laki-laki itu kecewa dengan menghilang tanpa kabar –ia mengabari Jihoon tapi itu bukan hal penting sekarang.

Mingyu mulai mencapai batasnya –sudah 10 menit mereka berdiam diri seperti itu dan bahkan untuk Mingyu, buku- buku jarinya sudah memutih dan ia merasa kebas di seluruh tubuhnya karena rasa dingin. Mingyu sudah maju selangkah untuk menjalankan rencananya yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak lama –menggendong Wonwoo dan masuk kembali ke rumah sakit kemudian melakukan apapun untuk membuat tubuh itu kembali hangat. Saat itulah ia mendengar sebuah bisikan. Ya, tidak lebih ataupun kurang dari sebuah bisikan. Bisikan yang terdengar lemah dan sedikit sulit terdengar di bawah derasnya hujan. Tapi seperti keajaiban, Mingyu bisa mendengarnya.

“Kim Mingyu.”

“Hmm?”

Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya, Mingyu sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan mata tajam itu yang langsung menusuk pada matanya. Karena keterkejutan itu, Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sudah membuang payung yang seharusnya menghalangi mereka saat ini. Mereka berdua berada di bawah guyuran hujan lagi. Tatapan tajam itu berangsur- angsur melembut –ada banyak kata yang tidak akan Wonwoo sampaikan di balik matanya itu, Mingyu tahu.

“Satu bulan lagi, sampai hari terakhir masa liburanmu. Kumohon, Gyu.”

_Jeon Wonwoo, ia memohon lagi._

“Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku.”

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tidak ada alasan logis yang bisa menjadi alasan apa yang ia lakukan. Ah, mungkin ada satu –keinginannya membuat Wonwoo merasa hangat lagi. Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan memaksanya berdiri, kemudian ia memeluknya erat- erat seakan- akan tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka. Tubuh Wonwoo terasa dingin –sama seperti tubuhnya, dan tidak ada yang Mingyu bisa lakukan selain semakin mempererat pelukannya.

“Maaf.”

“Kenapa kau meminta maaf?”

“Maaf.”

“Kim Mingyu, tidak apa- apa jika kau tidak mau mengabulkan permohonanku. Aku menger –“

“Maaf.” Mingyu sendiri terkejut mendengar nada suaranya yang naik, tubuh Wonwoo menegang di dalam pelukannya. Mingyu merasa semakin bersalah.

“Maaf, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kau muak denganku dan mengusirku pergi. Aku berjanji.”

 _“_ Hyung _, bisakah kau katakan padaku apa satu kelebihanku.” Wonwoo sedang bermain bersama Minwoo –kucing kesayangannya ketika Mingyu tiba- tiba menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan membuat laki- laki itu terkejut. Wonwoo tampak mengulang perkataan Mingyu di benaknya, tapi kemudian ia gagal._

_“Apa?”_

_Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo dan sekali lagi bertanya. “Kelebihanku, Jeon Wonwoo. Selain aku tampan, apa yang menjadi kelebihanku? Kau tahu, seseorang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Perempuan itu mengatakan semua kelebihanku yang membuatnya suka padaku. Ketika mendengarnya, aku justru merasa bahwa aku tidak memiliki kelebihan sama sekali. Ia mengatakannya dengan nada seolah- olah semua perkataannya hanyalah bohong belaka.”_

_Wonwoo menurunkan Minwoo dari tangannya, kucing itu berlari keluar dari kamar. Mingyu meringis ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia lupa menutup pintu ketika masuk. Kini Wonwoo menatapnya lurus dan tersenyum kecil._

_“Memangnya kau percaya apa yang akan kukatakan?”_

_Mingyu mengangguk serius._

_“Kim Mingyu, kau.. Kau adalah seseorang yang selalu menepati janjimu.”_

_Ujung jari Wonwoo menyentuh lembut hidung Mingyu, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar –mencari Minwoo. Perkataan dan bagaimana cara Wonwoo memperlakukannya membuat Mingyu merasa ia seperti sedang sakit. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas._

“Mingyu, apakah kau sungguh berjanji padaku? Kau tidak pernah melanggar janjimu.”

Mingyu merasakan _deja vu_ itu lagi, wajahnya memanas –kali ini ia tahu, sakit bukanlah alasan dibaliknya.

“Aku berjanji, Jeon. Aku berjanji.”

***

 

Setelah hari itu, Wonwoo dan dirinya sama- sama jatuh sakit. Mingyu merasa bersalah pada Jihoon karena laki- laki itu sudah seperti dokter pribadinya dan Wonwoo. Jihoon sudah cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan maganya di ICU, sekarang ia harus lebih disibukan lagi dengan fakta bahwa kedua temannya terkena demam tinggi dan dialah yang harus merawatnya karena Mingyu bersikeras hanya mau dirawat Jihoon. Jihoon datang ke ruangan Wonwoo sehari tiga kali, membawa obat dan termometer untuk mengecek suhu tubuh _pasiennya._ Walaupun jatuh sakit, Mingyu bersyukur setiap harinya. Ia merasa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo setelah hari itu dan setelah bersama- sama memiliki identitas seorang pasien. Walaupun kepala mereka pusing dan tubuh mereka menggigil, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sering tertawa bersama. Wonwoo terpaksa menonton film- film yang Mingyu sukai ketika mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan lain dan terlalu bosan hanya berbaring di masing- masing ranjang –ya, Mingyu masih bertahan dengan kasur lipatnya. Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menyukai Interstellar dan disisi lain Wonwoo juga berhasil memaksa Mingyu membaca The Seventh Day. Mingyu tidak suka membaca novel, bahkan ketika mereka masih kecil dulu Wonwoo tidak bisa memaksanya. Tapi The Seventh Day adalah novel pertama dan novel terbaik yang pernah Mingyu baca –terdengar konyol bukan? Tidak semua orang mendapatkan yang terbaik pada pengalaman pertamanya. Mingyu benar- benar harus berterima kasih karena sahabatnya memiliki selera bacaan yang sangat tinggi. The Seventh Day memiliki cerita yang sungguh fantastis. Penulisnya –Yu Hua- sangat mampu menggambarkan dengan kata- katanya bagaimana kehidupan sang tokoh utama dalam menjalani 7 hari setelah kematiannya.

Mingyu menemukan ia dan Wonwoo masih membahas novel itu bahkan setelah 3 hari. Mingyu ingin sekali lagi membaca ulang novel itu dan ia benar- benar melakukannya, ia baru tertidur pada pukul 4 dan terbangun ketika matahari sudah sangat naik. Ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan ia panik. Jihoon masuk ke ruangan pada saat yang tepat sebelum Mingyu menggila lagi seperti terakhir kali ia kehilangan Wonwoo. Jihoon membawa kabar bahwa Wonwoo pergi dengan Soonyoung –apa yang mereka lakukan?! Mau tidak mau, Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan kedua temannya itu bersama- sama. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak mengajaknya pergi saja?

Mingyu tidak bisa tenang selama menunggu Wonwoo pulang dan Jihoon yang tertidur kelelahan di sofa tidak membantunya sama sekali. Wonwoo kembali setelah empat jam 35 menit menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu. Soonyoung sengaja tidak mau melihat ke arahnya dan malah bergabung dengan Jihoon di sofa yang seharusnya hanya bisa menampung satu tubuh –tapi mengingat Jihoon memiliki tubuh kecil semua terasa lebih masuk akal. Mingyu bisa mendengar suara dengkuran Soonyoung beberapa menit kemudian.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum padanya dan Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa Wonwoo baru saja membeli sebuah kamera polaroid bersama Soonyoung.

“Untuk apa? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengajakku saja?”

“Aku tidak mau mengganggumu tidur, lagipula Soonyoung bilang ia tahu merek kamera yang bagus karena kakaknya seorang fotografer.” Mingyu merasa alasan itu tidak cukup, wajahnya masih berkerut tidak suka. Wonwoo hanya menertawakannya –sial.

“Aku mau belajar menggunakan kamera, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku untuk yang satu ini?”

Senyuman Mingyu kembali dan ia mulai bergerak ke arah Wonwoo untuk mengajarkan laki- laki itu bagaimana caranya mengambil gambar yang baik –apalagi jenis kamera ini adalah kamera polaroid. Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah mengambil banyak sekali foto, foto mereka sendiri, foto Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang masih tertidur bahkan setelah matahari turun. Mereka berdua tampak seperti pasukan yang baru pulang dari medan perang, tampak lelah dan perlu berhibernasi.

Mingyu kira Wonwoo akan melupakan keberadaan polaroid itu keesokan harinya, tapi rupanya tidak –sepertinya ia mencatat pula soal polaroid pada _sticky notes_ nya. Berbicara soal _sticky notes_ , Wonwoo masih membutuhkan satu jam privasinya dan Mingyu bertingkah seolah- olah ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo setiap harinya. _Whiteboard_ selalu terbalik ketika Mingyu kembali dan Mingyu tidak pernah menanyakan apapun.

Setelah benar- benar sembuh, Mingyu terkejut ketika menemukan Wonwoo keluar dari kamar dan mengobrol dengan orang- orang di sekitarnya –para suster, dokter, dan bahkan pasien di lantai 5. Laki- laki itu bahkan bisa bercanda soal penyakitnya, ia selalu memulai percakapan mereka dengan “Aku penderita dementia, jadi maafkan aku jika kita harus berkenalan lagi besok dan aku melupakan apa yang kita bicarakan hari ini.” Teman berbicaranya biasanya tertawa melihat betapa santainya Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu. Mingyu sangat menghargai siapapun teman bicara Wonwoo yang biasanya selalu dengan sabar menunggu laki- laki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa menghentikan kalimatnya di tengah- tengah karena ia lupa ia harus mengatakan apa dengan pilihan kata apa, dan tidak ada yang mengeluh soal itu.

Setelah bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo, ia menyadari bahwa biasanya laki- laki itu menghindari percakapan dengan siapapun. Ia lebih senang menutup mulutnya karena ia tidak suka orang lain tahu kelemahannya. Tapi Wonwoo yang belakangan ini ia lihat membuatnya merasa bahwa laki- laki itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah, ia ingin menjadi manusia lagi. Ia ingin hidup.

Wonwoo semakin sering mengalami sakit kepala dan Mingyu juga semakin sering terkena serangan kepanikan ketika melihat Wonwoo kesakitan. Tapi seperti keajaiban, Wonwoo tiba- tiba mau melakukan terapi dan minum obat lebih banyak lagi. Sebelumnya, Wonwoo tidak suka melakukannya walaupun ia masih minum obat sedikit demi sedikit. Mingyu bersyukur akan semangat hidup laki- laki itu yang muncul kembali.

Ketika hari baik, Wonwoo mengajaknya keluar rumah sakit dan Mingyu tidak bisa menolak –tapi isi tasnya sudah dipenuhi obat- obatan dan keperluan Wonwoo yang semakin banyak. Mereka mengunjungi sidang pertama Soonyoung, melihat betapa seriusnya laki- laki itu menutut tersangka membuat Wonwoo terkagum- kagum akan sisi lain Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Setelah sidang berakhir, mereka menemani Soonyoung di rumah atapnya karena laki- laki itu butuh hiburan. Jihoon tidak bisa datang pada sidang pertamanya karena harus melakukan operasi kecil untuk pasien usus buntu yang mendadak muncul. Operasi berjalan cepat karena Jihoon pada akhirnya bisa memunculkan diri di rumah Soonyoung di saat- saat terakhir sebelum laki- laki itu jatuh pingsan karena mabuk. Setelah malam itu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu semakin sering menginap di rumah Soonyoung. Apalagi ketika Jihoon tidak harus jaga malam di rumah sakit dan keadaan Wonwoo sedang baik. Wonwoo selalu membawa polaroidnya kemana- mana dan entah sudah berapa puluh lembar foto yang ia hasilkan. Hasil fotonya lumayan bagus dan Wonwoo selalu senang jika ia dipuji seperti itu.

Suatu hari ketika Mingyu sedang membaca novel lain dari tumpukan novel Wonwoo, ia mendapat panggilan dari orang tuanya yang mengabarkan bahwa mereka pulang untuk ulang tahun ketujuh belas Kim Minji. Ia mengundang Wonwoo untuk ikut datang pada pesta ulang tahun Minji. Ketika hadir pada pesta ulang tahun, Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia merasa tidak asing dengan suasana ini di rumah ini dan Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa kemudian ia menjelaskan apa yang biasanya terjadi dulu. Wonwoo berakhir menginap di rumahnya malam itu dan keesokan harinya Mingyu menemukan ibunya sedang berbincang dengan Wonwoo di dapur. Melihat interaksi mereka, Mingyu merasa bukan hanya dirinya yang merindukan Wonwoo –ibunya juga sangat merindukan sosok itu. Bagaimanapun ketika mereka kecil dulu, Wonwoo sering berada di rumah ini. Selama bertahun- tahun Wonwoo menghilang, ibunya juga merasa seakan- akan anaknya yang lain telah meninggalkannya, dan kini ia telah pulang. Karena alasan itu, Wonwoo diminta untuk tinggal saja di rumah ini setidaknya sampai pasangan Kim itu kembali ke luar negri. Wonwoo senang dengan ide itu dan Mingyu tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan layaknya suatu keluarga yang utuh. Bahkan ketika Minji datang membawa pacar barunya, Wonwoo ikut mendengarkan bagaimana Mr. Kim menginterograsi pacar baru Minji. Mingyu menemukan semua ini lucu sekaligus menarik, ia benar- benar ingin menjalani sisa hidupnya seperti hari- hari ini. Ia begitu bahagia.

Walaupun sejujurnya ia tahu, Wonwoo menutupi sesuatu darinya.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana laki- laki itu sering termenung seorang diri ketika ia lengah akan pengawasan Mingyu. Wonwoo selalu tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan dari keningnya yang berkerut setelahnya, apapun yang ia pikirkan membuatnya sedih. Mingyu ingin tahu, tapi Wonwoo selalu berlaku baik- baik saja setelah menyadari keberadaan Mingyu. Itu membuat Mingyu tidak nyaman, tapi ia telah berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat Wonwoo sebagai pusat dari semua ini –membuatnya melakukan hal- hal yang hanya ingin ia lakukan. Dan Wonwoo tampaknya tidak menginginkan Mingyu menanyai apa yang ia pikirkan ketika laki- laki itu sendiri.

Jeon Seongwoo menebus kesalahannya dengan semakin sering mengunjungi Wonwoo, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo benar- benar mengingatnya. Wonwoo tidak mau mengingat laki- laki itu dan Mingyu penasaran apa alasan di baliknya. Kemudian atas dasar rasa penasaran itu, Mingyu mencari tahu pada suster yang selalu berjaga di lantai 5. Menurut penuturan para suster, sebelum Mingyu muncul, Jeon Seongwoo sering meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri. Ia sering berada di ruangan Wonwoo, tapi ia tidak pernah benar- benar mengajak Wonwoo berbicara. Ia tampak sibuk dengan laptop ataupun panggilan- panggilan dari ponselnya. Pekerjaannya berat.

Suatu hari Seongwoo pernah menemukan Wonwoo pingsan dengan luka gores di sekitar pergelangan tangan –yang untungnya bisa dicegah sebelum benar- benar memotong urat nadinya. Saat itulah laki- laki itu tahu ia membutuhkan seseorang yang harus menemani dan fokus 100% pada anaknya itu –sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia berikan. Mungkin bertemu Mingyu adalah jalan keluar yang paling sempurna yang pernah Jeon Seongwoo bayangkan, pekerja barunya adalah sahabat lama anaknya yang benar- benar peduli pada anak itu.

Terkadang Mingyu merasa bahwa keinginan seorang ayah agar anaknya tetap hidup adalah sesuatu yang nyata dan bukan sebuah kebohongan, tapi baru kali ini Mingyu pahami bahwa setelah melihat bagaimana istrinya dulu bunuh diri, Jeon Seongwoo telah menyerah dengan penyakit ini sejak saat itu pula. Maka ketika anak sematawayangnya mengidap penyakit yang sama, ia memperjuangkan anaknya walaupun ia tahu sisi terdalamnya telah mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyerah. Jeon Seongwoo mencari pelarian dari kebimbangannya itu dengan pekerjaannya. Ketika itulah ia kehilangan anaknya. Wonwoo sudah lama tidak melihat Jeon Seongwoo sebagai ayahnya.

Tapi untuk terakhir kali, Wonwoo mengalah pada ayahnya. Ia mau datang ke pernikahan Jeon Seongwoo –Mingyu menemaninya, sebagai seorang anak yang mencoba bahagia akan kebahagiaan orang tuanya. Tapi setelah acara berakhir, Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Wonwoo akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat ayahnya menyesal seumur hidupnya –lebih daripada ia menyesali kematian sia- sia mantan istrinya dulu.

Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia berterima kasih karena telah dilahirkan ke dunia ini, ia berterima kasih atas segala hal dan pengorbanan yang Jeon Seongwoo berikan padanya. Ia meminta maaf karena telah melupakan ayahnya sendiri dan telah memberikan banyak luka dan kesedihan untuknya. Terakhir, ia meminta ayahnya untuk bahagia bersama istri barunya dan melupakan Jeon Wonwoo sebagaimana Wonwoo telah melupakan nama Jeon Seongwoo. Mingyu bersumpah ia menangis ketika ia mendengar ini semua, ia perlu pergi ke toilet agar Wonwoo tidak melihat air matanya. Ketika itulah, Mingyu tidak mendengarkan permintaan terakhir Wonwoo pada Jeon Seongwoo sebagai seorang anak.

Wonwoo meminta agar ketika ia dan ayahnya bertemu kembali, Wonwoo sudah berada di dalam peti.

***

 

Setelah hari pernikahan Jeon Seongwoo, Wonwoo melakukan semakin banyak hal bersama Mingyu –seakan- akan ia sedang diburu- buru oleh waktu.

Pada akhirnya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung memiliki satu hari kosong dan mereka berempat pergi ke taman hiburan bersama. Wonwoo dan obsesinya pada permainan jenis kora- kora itu kembali, kali ini mengejutkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Perbedaannya saat ini, tangan Wonwoo sibuk dengan polaroidnya ketika ia tertawa. Ia benar- benar mengabadikan apapun yang bisa ia foto –walaupun Mingyu menyadari kebanyakan objek yang Wonwoo foto adalah dirinya. Mingyu masih tidak mau naik _roller coaster_ tapi Lee Jihoon Yang Mulia benar- benar memaksanya ke titik dimana ia merasa seperti diculik oleh penjahat. Mingyu turun dari wahana itu dengan air mata, ia ditertawakan tapi lagi- lagi Wonwoo mengabadikan momen itu. Mereka kembali ke Tomb of Horror, kali ini Wonwoo tidak meninggalkannya tapi teriakan Kwon Soonyoung membuat mereka harus meninggalkan pasangan sibuk itu di belakang. Mereka juga kembali pada restoran Italia, Mingyu dan Wonwoo melakukan cara makan yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan hal itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang duduk di seberang mereka. Setiap kali mereka berempat makan bersama, Jihoon selalu melihat mereka makan dengan cara seperti itu dan terkadang ia bertanya- tanya apakah mereka menyadari tindakan itu atau hanya refleks belaka.

Apapun alasannya, Jihoon senang melihat apapun yang matanya lihat karena jujur saja –Soonyoung pun menyetujui ide ini, Mingyu dan Wonwoo mencetak gambar yang paling sempurna jika mereka bersama. Jihoon dan Soonyoung tidak ingin pemandangan ini berakhir, mereka tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Selesai makan, langit sudah gelap seperti sebelumnya. Soonyoung sudah ingin mengucapkan selamat malam dan sampai bertemu kembali, tapi permintaan Wonwoo menahan perpisahan sementara itu. Wonwoo meminta mereka berempat untuk foto bersama. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata Wonwoo ketika ia meminta hal itu dan Mingyu bisa melihatnya. Tapi lagi- lagi Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum ketika Wonwoo meminta orang yang lewat untuk mengambil gambar mereka berempat.

Hanya satu kali foto dan Wonwoo puas akan hasilnya.

Di dalam foto itu, mereka berempat tersenyum lebar. Mingyu dimarahi karena laki- laki itu bukannya melihat ke arah kamera tapi malah melihat ke arah Wonwoo sambil tersenyum –tapi Mingyu tidak peduli sama sekali karena Wonwoo jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat, terutama senyumnya. Di dalam foto itu juga, tidak ada ketakutan dan kesedihan, hanya ada dua orang calon dokter, seorang jaksa, dan seseorang yang suka membaca buku sedang tersenyum seolah- olah masa depan yang indah telah menanti mereka. Di dalam foto itu, hanya ada empat orang teman –atau mungkin dua pasangan?- yang hanya ingin bahagia untuk hari ini karena manusia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

Ya, Mingyu juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

Satu hari tepat sebelum masa satu bulannya berakhir, hari terakhir ia menikmati masa liburnya dan ia berharap bukan hari terakhir ia bersama Jeon Wonwoo.

Semua dimulai dengan menghilangnya Jeon Wonwoo dari kamarnya, perasaan dingin itu kembali merayapi tubuh Mingyu dan ia merasa lebih ketakutan dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak panik, ia hanya meloncati jendela kamar Wonwoo dan mencari laki- laki itu di taman. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia menemukan Wonwoo di posisinya yang sama seperti hari dimana hujan turun waktu itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Wonwoo tersenyum melihat ke langit sore yang sangat cerah. Mingyu baru menyadarinya sekarang tapi tempat ini cukup indah, walaupun diapit oleh dua gedung, lekukan tanah yang berbukit membuat siapapun yang berada di sana seolah- olah tidak sedang berada di tengah kota melainkan di tengah- tengah perbukitan desa. Banyak tanaman tumbuh disana, tapi yang paling sering Mingyu lihat adalah bunga matahari dan sedikit ia ingat, itu adalah bunga kesukaan Jeon Wonwoo.

Lagi- lagi Mingyu tidak bersuara, ia hanya berjalan tenang mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk di sebelahnya –kemudian ia turut melihat langit kejinggaan yang bertabur di atas mereka. Sore ini terlalu indah.

Mingyu selalu suka momen seperti ini, memandang langit di sebuah taman bersama Jeon Wonwoo. Mereka hanya terdiam tapi tidak pernah ada momen yang jauh lebih damai daripada saat- saat seperti ini. Mungkin Wonwoo tidak mengingatnya, tapi hal seperti ini juga yang selalu mereka lakukan dulu. Di taman pastur belakang sekolah, di taman rumah Mingyu, di taman samping danau yang dekat dengan tempat les piano Wonwoo. Sekarang Mingyu baru tersadar jika latar tempat kisahnya dan Jeon Wonwoo, hampir selalu berakhir pada sebuah taman.

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu menoleh dan melihat Wonwoo kini telah memberikan perhatian padanya. Mata laki- laki itu begitu dalam ketika ia berbicara, dan Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk. Sudah saatnya, apapun yang tidak Wonwoo katakan padanya selama ini –sekarang adalah saatnya. Ia akan mengatakannya dan Mingyu ingin melarikan diri dari apapun yang akan Wonwoo katakan, tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

“Hmm?”

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia mengangguk pada Mingyu. Senyumannya sampai pada matanya dan laki- laki itu benar- benar terlihat bahagia sampai Mingyu merasakan bola matanya berair ketika melihatnya.

“Kurasa kini.. aku juga percaya pada keajaiban.”

Mingyu terdiam, ia tahu ia menangis sekarang tapi ia tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya ketika hatinya meluap dan ia bisa merasakan setiap perasaan Wonwoo hanya dari melihat matanya.

“Mingyu, aku bahagia.”

Mingyu tahu, laki- laki itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan Jeon Wonwoo dimasa kecilnya dulu.

“Bagiku.. untuk bisa merasakan perasaan ini lagi..” Wonwoo menutup mulutnya, ketika ia bersuara kembali suaranya tercekat dan ia mulai menangis. “Adalah sebuah keajaiban.”

“Kau bilang padaku dulu bahwa kau ingin melihat banyak keajaiban di dunia ini, itulah mengapa kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter.” Mingyu mengangguk, bagi Mingyu hal ini juga merupakan sebuah keajaiban –bagaimana bisa Wonwoo mengingat perkataan itu.

“Kurasa Kim Mingyu, kau bukan seseorang yang hanya akan melihat keajaiban terjadi. Lebih daripada itu, kau adalah seseorang yang mampu membuat sebuah keajaiban.”

Mingyu tidak pernah meminta apapun dalam hidupnya, tidak masalah jika Wonwoo tidak pernah memujinya seumur hidupnya. Sungguh, ia akan memberikan apapun yang ia punya agar waktu ini berhenti. Walaupun akal sehatnya menolaknya keras- keras, tapi hatinya atau sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengenal Jeon Wonwoo lebih daripada siapapun tahu. Mingyu tahu apa yang akan Wonwoo katakan.

“Aku ingin melihatmu dengan jas doktermu sendiri dan melakukan banyak keajaiban. Aku sungguh ingin melihatnya, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo tersenyum dan jarinya terulur menyentuh hidung Mingyu di cara yang sama seperti yang selalu Mingyu ingat. “Kurasa, itu adalah satu- satunya keinginanku yang tersisa di dunia ini.”

“Kau bisa dan **akan** melihatnya, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas perkataan Mingyu. Ia hanya kembali menatap langit dan perlahan- lahan senyumnya pudar. Air mata pun telah berhenti mengalir. Ketika ia bersuara, suaranya jauh terdengar lebih serius.

“Pergilah, Kim Mingyu.”

Wonwoo mengangguk, seakan- akan ia sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal yang ia sudah katakan.

“Sudah saatnya kau kembali pada kehidupanmu.”

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku telah berjanji.”

“Tapi kau juga telah berjanji kau akan pergi jika aku yang memintamu untuk pergi.”

Mingyu terdiam, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dan Mingyu tahu, ia tidak pernah siap.

Lee Jihoon salah, Wonwoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal apakah Mingyu meninggalkannya atau tidak –sedari dulu Wonwoo selalu mempedulikan kebahagiaan orang lain daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia selalu seperti itu. Karena itulah, ketika Mingyu pergi malam itu, Wonwoo tersadar akan apa yang Mingyu rasakan. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu takut jika laki- laki itu akan meninggalkannya. Wonwoo-lah yang akan meninggalkan Mingyu, laki- laki itu menyadarinya malam itu dan ia menangis karenanya. Itulah mengapa ia meminta waktu satu bulan, satu bulan lagi untuk mereka tetap bersama. Sebelum ia melepaskan Mingyu. Sebelum ia meminta Mingyu untuk kembali ke dunianya, karena jika mereka terus bersama sampai saat dimana Wonwoo harus pergi, Wonwoo tahu hidup Mingyu akan hancur.

Satu hal yang Wonwoo tidak tahu, bagaimanapun keadaannya, kepergian Wonwoo akan selalu membuat kehidupan Kim Mingyu hancur. Ia sudah pernah mengalaminya sekali dan ia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi.

“Kau memiliki kehidupan, Kim Mingyu. Kehidupan itu yang akan membawamu pada apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang kuinginkan. Jika kau terus merawatku disini, bersama denganku setiap waktu, sulit bagimu untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu. Sulit juga bagiku untuk pada akhirnya bisa melihatmu dengan jas dokter milikmu sendiri.” Sekata demi kata, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo mencoba memberi pengertian padanya. Tapi kali ini, Mingyu tidak mau mengerti. Ia tidak suka dengan perpisahan, apalagi jika itu melibatkan nama Wonwoo lagi. Cukup sekali ia merasakannya di masa lalu, lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo. Kini jika mereka berpisah lagi, berapa lama waktu yang harus berjalan sampai mereka dipertemukan kembali?

“ _Hyung_ , kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya bagiku berpisah denganmu.”

Mingyu menutup matanya, kepalanya sudah jatuh di antara kedua lututnya yang sedang ia peluk erat- erat. Mingyu benci karena ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang menangis sekarang.

“Dan kau juga tidak tahu betapa sulitnya bagiku untuk selalu mengingatmu.” Wonwoo menyisipkan tawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya, tapi kemudian suaranya melembut dan hal itu benar- benar menyentuh hati Mingyu. “Tapi aku akan mengingatmu, Kim Mingyu. Aku berjanji. Sampai kita bertemu kembali.”

Mingyu cepat- cepat menengadahkan kepalanya. “Kita akan bertemu kembali? Kapan?”

Wonwoo menoleh, matanya menunjukan keraguan yang menurut Mingyu lucu. “Mungkin ketika kau memakai jas doktermu? Sudah kukatakan aku ingin melihatnya, mungkin kita bisa bertemu saat itu?”

Mingyu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Wonwoo. “Berjanjilah padaku, Jeon Wonwoo. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan mengingatku saat itu tiba. Jangan pernah melupakanku lagi. Dan berjanjilah.. Berjanjilah bahwa kau juga tidak akan melupakan janji kita.”

Wonwoo tersenyum menenangkan, ia mengangkat jarinya dan menyambut jari Mingyu.

“Aku berjanji.”

Setelah janji itu terucap, secara ajaib tangis Mingyu berhenti. Matanya yang masih kabur ia lemparkan ke cakrawala dan melihat langit sore yang indah perlahan- lahan menghilang, sebentar lagi kegelapan akan menyelimuti langit. Ia hanya berharap kegelapan tidak menyelimuti hidupnya ketika hari ini berakhir. Wonwoo mengangkat kamera kesayangannya ketika Mingyu mengamati langit.

“Maukah kau berfoto denganku? Terakhir kali?”

Mingyu benci sekali penggunaan kata terakhir kali, tapi ia tidak membenci orang yang mengatakannya. Buktinya ia mengangguk atas permintaan itu dan mereka melakukannya. Foto terakhir dengan latar matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang otaknya kerjakan kali ini, tapi di balik lembar polaroid yang tercetak ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri mencium Wonwoo di pipi dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum bahagia di sana. Mingyu rasa, itulah gunanya sebuah foto.

Di dalam foto, hanya apa yang tampak di dalamnya yang bisa menjelaskan suatu kejadian. Tidak ada masa lalu yang melatar belakanginya dan tidak ada masa depan yang menghantuinya. Hanya saat ini, momen berharga yang terjadi saat ini. Dan bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang ingin membekukan waktu, mereka telah melakukannya.

Setidaknya mereka telah membekukan waktu... di dalam sebuah foto.

***

 

Setelah hari itu berlalu, Mingyu tidak pernah lagi bertemu Wonwoo. Keinginan untuk membawa Volvonya kembali ke rumah sakit sangatlah besar, tapi ia tahu Wonwoo akan kecewa padanya jika ia melihat lagi Mingyu sebelum laki- laki itu menjadi seorang dokter. Wonwoo juga akan kecewa karena Mingyu melanggar janjinya. Janji mereka.

Mingyu tidak pernah tahu sebuah janji bisa mengubah hidup seseorang. Karena janji itu tercipta, kini Mingyu hidup dengan penuh semangat. Ia tidak pernah tahu pada akhirnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu secara ambisius seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Hampir setiap hari Mingyu berada ia perpustakaan, ia belajar sangat keras. Bahkan dosen- dosennya pun terkejut dengan nilai- nilainya yang meningkat pesat. Mingyu ingin segera lulus dari akademi kedokteran dan menjadi seorang dokter, ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Wonwoo. Waktu yang terjadi di antaranya adalah bagian Mingyu untuk menentukan seberapa lama hal itu akan terjadi.

Semua terasa makin sulit ketika Mingyu memulai magangnya tahun depan. Berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Wonwoo, jujur saja membuatnya gila. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol lima. Ia ingin naik ke lantai lima dan mengunjungi kamar paling pojok. Ia sungguh ingin melakukannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Belum saatnya. Ketika ia merindukan Wonwoo, ia akan bekerja semakin gila –mengambil pasien- pasien yang sejujurnya bukan bagiannya, membaca buku- buku kedokteran yang akan menambah wawasannya. Mingyu melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat keinginannya naik ke lantai 5 terlupakan sejenak.

Ketika ia sedang sendirian di kamarnya, Mingyu selalu teringat Wonwoo –dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk tidak merindukan laki- laki itu, itu terjadi begitu saja. Ketika saat itu tiba, Mingyu pergi ke toko buku dan membeli semua judul novel kesukaan Wonwoo. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Wonwoo telah membuatnya menjadi seorang pecinta novel, tapi ia tidak menyesal melakukannya. Membaca novel kesukaan Wonwoo membuatnya memahami tempat- tempat kosong yang ada dalam diri laki- laki itu. Hal itu membuatnya lebih baik.

Tidak seperti dirinya, Lee Jihoon sering bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Mereka masih berteman seperti biasa dan Jihoon cukup sering memberitahu Mingyu bagaimana kabar dari Wonwoo. Jihoon bilang, Wonwoo dirawat baik oleh para suster di lantainya –karena kini ia lebih membuka diri. Wonwoo tidak pernah melakukan hal- hal yang mengerikan lagi karena Jihoon bisa melihat sinar kehidupan dari matanya sekalipun hari itu merupakan hari yang berat bagi Wonwoo. Sedikit Mingyu berharap, Wonwoo juga ingin bertemu lagi dengannya sebesar keinginannya bertemu lagi dengan laki- laki itu –itulah hal yang membuatnya semangat untuk tetap hidup. Disisi lain, Jihoon mengabari jika obat- obatan Wonwoo semakin banyak, begitupun dengan terapinya yang semakin sering –itu berarti penyakitnya semakin parah. Jihoon tidak mengabari perihal Wonwoo yang tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengan jelas pada Mingyu karena tidak mau membuat laki- laki itu khawatir, tapi Jihoon rasa Mingyu bisa menebaknya. Belakangan ini, Wonwoo semakin kesulitan berjalan dan pernah suatu waktu ia melupakan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Satu tahun lagi berakhir setelah masa magang Mingyu dimulai. Jihoon masuk ke kamar Wonwoo untuk menemukan bahwa laki- laki itu telah melupakannya dan Soonyoung –ia bahkan telah melupakan namanya sendiri. Jeon Wonwoo hanya bisa berbaring di ranjangnya dan matanya terus menerus melihat ke arah foto- foto Kim Mingyu yang ia tempel di _whiteboard_ lain selain _whiteboard_ penuh dengan _sticky notes_. Sedikit Jihoon memahami, laki- laki itu memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat Mingyu. Nama Mingyu bahkan jauh lebih penting daripada namanya sendiri dan itu membuat hati Jihoon seakan teremas sakit.

Hanya tersisa satu bulan lagi untuk Mingyu mendapatkan gelar Sarjana Kedokterannya. Satu bulan lagi ia harus bersabar. Ya, hanya tersisa satu bulan sampai garis akhir, saat itulah ia mendengar kabar dari Jihoon jika Wonwoo sudah jatuh koma.

Dan Mingyu merasa, dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

 

** TO BE CONTINUE **

 

 **Things were all good yesterday**  
Then the devil took your breath away  
Now we're left here in the pain


	5. Till We Meet Again, I Won't Forget You

**I heard the doctors put your chest in pain**  
 **But then that could have been the medicine**  
 **And now you're lying in the bed again**  
 **Either way I'll cry with the rest of them**  


            Mingyu ada disitu, tepat di depan ruangan Wonwoo. Ia hanya berdiri mematung, tidak ada yang benar- benar ia lakukan –melangkah masuk pun rasanya sulit. Sejujurnya Mingyu merasa nyawanya telah terangkat sesaat setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa hari ini Wonwoo telah jatuh koma. Apa yang ia rasakan adalah neraka, dan Mingyu benci karena ia merasakan neraka bahkan sebelum ia benar- benar mati.

Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan Mingyu berbalik untuk melihat Soonyoung tepat di belakangnya –laki- laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan iba dan juga sedih. Iba karena harus melihat Mingyu mengalami ini semua dan sedih karena bagaimanapun Wonwoo adalah temannya.

“Tidak masuk?”

Mingyu ingin sekali masuk, tapi ia tahu walaupun dalam keadaan koma sekalipun Wonwoo masih belum ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang belum saatnya. Wonwoo ingin bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu yang telah menyelesaikan studi kedokterannya. Karena itulah Mingyu hanya menggeleng dan berbalik arah dari tempat dimana hatinya ingin ia berada, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang melihat kepergian temannya dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

Satu hari, dua hari, sepuluh hari.

Jihoon bilang tidak ada kemajuan apapun dari kondisi Wonwoo. Ia masih terbaring di posisi yang sama setiap harinya. Ia masih bernafas, Wonwoo masih disini.  Karena Wonwoo masih disini, Mingyu masih merasakan bahwa keajaiban masih bisa terjadi. Keajaiban yang bisa membawa sebuah harapan –seperti itu Wonwoo menyebutnya. Sama seperti keajaiban yang telah terjadi dalam diri laki- laki itu.

Dalam keadaan koma, Wonwoo sering mendapat kunjungan. Para suster, dokter, pasien- pasien lain yang mengenalnya di lantai itu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung –tidak ada Mingyu. Jihoon juga sering bertanya- tanya apakah Wonwoo memiliki keluarga karena tidak ada satupun keluarga yang menjenguknya padahal anak itu sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Dan Mingyu menjawab, ya, Wonwoo masih memiliki seorang ayah. Keesokan hari setelah Jihoon menanyakan hal itu, ayah Wonwoo datang seorang diri. Mingyu tahu bahwa menepati janji adalah salah satu hal yang paling sulit di dunia ini, dan menepati janji untuk tidak melihat Wonwoo adalah hal yang jauh lebih sulit. Jeon Seongwoo telah melanggar janjinya untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan anaknya dan melupakannya. Tapi Mingyu mengerti, bagaimanapun laki- laki itu adalah ayah kandungnya. Ia seharusnya masih punya hati. Melihat orang itu terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit seharusnya memiliki sebuah arti baginya. Orang itu bukanlah hanya orang asing yang ia kenal hanya dari nama saja, orang itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Dimana Jeon Seongwoo melihat setiap pertumbuhan anak itu sejak ia dilahirkan, tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas, dan hidup sebagai seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat istimewa. Mingyu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jeon Seongwoo melihat anak yang telah ia besarkan terbaring tak berdaya di tempat itu. Tapi Mingyu tahu, mungkin rasa penyesalan laki- laki itu bertumbuh semakin besar. Penyesalan bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama, dua kali. Ia lebih bodoh daripada seekor keledai yang tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama sebanyak dua kali.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Mingyu?

Setiap hari Mingyu selalu muncul di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo. Dia ada disitu untuk setidaknya tiga jam. Hanya berdiri mematung dan mencoba membayangkan bagaimana wajah Wonwoo dibalik pintu itu. Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah hampir menyerah memintanya untuk masuk saja ke dalam dan melihat Wonwoo, karena mereka tahu apa yang Mingyu lakukan sekarang adalah tindakan menyiksa diri sendiri. Tapi Mingyu tidak apa- apa, ia lebih baik menyiksa dirinya sendiri daripada membuat Wonwoo kecewa padanya. Ia selalu menunggu Wonwoo dan kini Wonwoo sedang menunggunya. Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu untuk muncul di hadapannya seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Mingyu tidak bisa mengecewakan laki- laki itu dan melanggar janji mereka. Hari ini pun Mingyu kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana hatinya ingin ia berada.

Mingyu bertahan. Satu bulan paling berat yang pernah ia jalani dalam hidupnya dan ia takut satu bulan ini akan menjadi satu tahun, sepuluh tahun, sampai usianya berakhir. Orang tuanya, Minji, bahkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung datang pada acara wisudanya. Semua orang tampak bahagia, Mingyu rasa jika ia tidak mendengar kabar bahwa Wonwoo telah koma satu bulan yang lalu, mungkin ia juga akan bahagia pada hari ini. Bahagia karena penantiannya telah berakhir. Tapi semua terasa berbeda ketika kenyataan berbisik lain padanya. Mingyu tidak bisa benar- benar bahagia sepenuhnya, ia hanya tersenyum tapi orang- orang terdekatnya tahu bahwa senyum itu tidak akan pernah sampai ke matanya. Acara wisuda diakhiri dengan pemakaian jas dokter yang langsung diberikan oleh dekan Fakultas Kedokteran. Mingyu bersumpah ia hampir menangis ketika jas berwarna putih itu melekat pada tubuhnya. Dan mungkin orang- orang akan menganggap air matanya sebagai air mata kebahagiaan, tapi sekali lagi... Kim Mingyu tidaklah benar- benar bahagia saat ini.

Setelah berfoto bersama keluarga, Mr. Kim menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruh Mingyu untuk segera pergi. Laki- laki paruh baya itu tahu kemana sebenarnya Mingyu ingin berada sekarang. Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan lurus keluar dari ruangan, ia merasakan Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang mengikutinya dari belakang tapi mereka menjaga jarak. Mingyu hanya mengabaikan kedua temannya itu dan segera meluncur ke arah dimana Volvo-nya terparkir, masih dengan jas dokter membalut tubuhnya.

Setengah jam kemudian ia menemukan dirinya lagi- lagi berada di depan pintu kamar itu. Mingyu tahu ia harus membuka pintu itu karena sudah saatnya, tapi sesuatu berbisik dalam hatinya, jika ia membuka pintu itu sesuatu akan terjadi. Mingyu takut, Mingyu takut sekali jika selama ini –selama sebulan penuh Wonwoo jatuh koma, sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu Kim Mingyu. Mingyu takut waktu laki- laki itu tidak banyak lagi dan di dalam sana ia sedang menunggu Mingyu, menunggu janji mereka tertepati sebelum ia benar- benar _pergi._

Mingyu berjalan mundur, ia tidak mau Wonwoo benar- benar _pergi._ Ia lebih baik menyiksa dirinya sendiri lebih lama lagi, ia lebih baik melanggar janjinya sendiri, daripada ia harus kehilangan Wonwoo. Ia tidak mau bayangannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan karena dirinya. Mingyu bersumpah ia akan pulang saja ke rumah jika ia tidak mendengar sebuah detakan jantung. Mingyu tahu itu adalah bunyi dari mesin pemantau detak jantung yang terpasang di dalam kamar Wonwoo. Itu adalah bunyi dari detak jantung Wonwoo, mencoba memanggilnya untuk masuk dan jangan pergi lagi.

Mingyu menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika ia membuka pelan kenop pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah dua tahun tidak melihat Jeon Wonwoo, akhirnya Mingyu melihat laki- laki itu lagi. Tubuhnya yang kurus semakin terlihat kurus dan Mingyu takut jika sebenarnya tubuh itu hanya tinggal tersisa tulang yang dibalut dengan kulit. Wajahnya semakin tirus dan rambut Wonwoo menjuntai lebih panjang daripada yang ada diingatannya. Wajah laki- laki itu lelah tapi samar Mingyu melihat, Jeon Wonwoo tampak tenang dan... bahagia dalam tidurnya. Mingyu rasa ia berhalusinasi ketika ia melihat senyuman di wajah tenang itu.

Dengan langkah yang masih bergetar, Mingyu maju sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Wonwoo. Ia menggenggam tangan itu ketika ia sampai dan Mingyu menangis lagi karena tangan Wonwoo terasa sangat dingin dan rapuh. Tubuh ini telah hancur oleh banyaknya konsumsi obat yang ia minum.

“Hey.” Panggil Mingyu lembut walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapat balasan.

“Kau lihat, Jeon Wonwoo? Aku adalah seorang dokter sekarang.” Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa sekarang ia mengibaskan jasnya di depan tubuh Wonwoo. Ia tampak bodoh, memang. “Kau ingin melihat ini menempel padaku, kan? Kau bisa melihatnya jika kau membuka matamu.”

Suara Mingyu tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan dan ia terdengar sangat frustasi. Oleh karena itu, Mingyu sengaja memaksa dirinya untuk lebih ceria. Ia tahu orang koma bisa mendengar pembicaraan disekitarnya walaupun mereka tidak bisa membalasnya.

“Wonwoo, apakah kau melupakanku? Kau berjanji untuk selalu mengingatku. Aku telah menepati janjiku untuk bertemu lagi denganmu setelah aku menjadi seorang dokter, kuharap kau juga menepati janjimu untuk selalu mengingatku.” Mingyu tercekat air matanya sendiri dan ia menunduk, ia tidak bisa lagi untuk menutup- nutupi kesedihannya. Ia benar- benar sedih sampai ke tahap dimana rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernapas.

“Tapi tak apa jika kau melupakanku. Sungguh. Kita bisa memulainya lagi seperti saat itu. Kau.. kau bisa mengacuhkanku sepanjang waktu dan aku akan terus menerus berbicara denganmu. Kita bisa berkenalan lagi dan kau akan mengatakan aku adalah orang yang tidak sopan karena mengulurkan tangan kiri ketika ingin berjabat tangan.” Mingyu terdiam. Apa yang ia bicarakan, ia merasa itu baru seperti kemarin. “Kali ini aku tidak akan mendebatmu lagi, kita akan melakukan apapun hal yang kau inginkan. Kita bisa makan _big ma_ c lagi, kita bisa naik kora- kora ratusan kali. Kali ini aku juga akan membelikan kucing lagi untukmu, dan kita bisa menamainya dengan Another Minwoo.”

“Kita bisa menginap lagi di rumah Soonyoung bersama Jihoon atau mereka yang akan menginap disini, kita bisa tertawa dan mengobrol sampai tengah malam dan aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Aku berjanji. Kita bisa datang lagi ke persidangan Soonyoung dan mampir ke rumahku karena kau ingin bertemu keluargaku. Kalau kau lelah, kita bisa berdiam diri di taman dan kali ini kau boleh menyandar di pundakku. Kita.. kita bisa melakukan banyak hal, Jeon Wonwoo. Kita bisa melakukannya...” Mingyu berhenti karena ia merasa suaranya sudah terdengar seperti isakan, ia mencoba menarik napasnya karena jantungya terasa sakit seolah- olah tidak ada oksigen disana. “Kita bisa melakukannya asal kau membuka matamu lagi.”

Mingyu menengadah dan tidak menemukan apapun secara signifikan, ia hanya melihat air mata Wonwoo yang perlahan turun dari matanya yang tertutup.

“Namaku Kim Mingyu dan tidak apa- apa jika kau tidak membalas kalimatku dengan namamu karena kau telah melupakannya. Tidak apa- apa karena aku yang akan mengingatnya, aku akan selalu mengingat namamu.”

“Kali ini kau boleh melupakan segalanya karena aku yang akan mengingatnya untuk kita berdua, kau tidak harus mengingatku kali ini. Kau tidak harus bersusah payah untuk mengingat diriku karena itu akan membuatmu lelah. Kali ini aku tidak akan memberikanmu _sticky notes_...”

Mingyu mencoba bangkit berdiri untuk benar- benar melihat sisi ruangan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. _Whiteboard_ Wonwoo masih disitu –membelakanginya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Mingyu yang membuatnya ingin sekali melihat kesana. Sesuatu yang menyuruh Mingyu untuk melakukannya dan laki- laki itu bertanya- tanya mungkinkan Wonwoo yang sedang menyuruhnya melihat kesana.

Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo sebentar dan ia merasakan kehilangan. Tapi dorongan itu membuat Mingyu mengitari ranjang dan membalik papan _whiteboard_ itu. Mingyu sengaja membuka papan foto terlebih dahulu, matanya menyisir satu demi satu foto yang ada disitu dan hatinya semakin hancur akan kenangan yang tercetak di balik lembar polaroid itu. Satu bulan terakhirnya bersama Wonwoo ada disitu. Semuanya kecuali hari terakhir mereka. Foto dimana hanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang ada di dalamnya tidak ada disitu dan Mingyu bertanya- tanya kemana foto itu hilang.

Bergerak ke sampingnya, ia menemukan papan yang dipenuhi oleh _sticky notes_ itu dan merasa air matanya semakin tumpah karena kini ia benar- benar membacanya satu persatu –tidak seperti terakhir kali. Membaca tulisan tangan Wonwoo yang berisi semua tentangnya dibawah judul “Hal- hal yang Harus Diingat Jeon Wonwoo” membuat Mingyu jatuh pada lututnya. Ia benar- benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Wonwoo benar- benar meninggalkannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya setelah itu.

Mingyu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membaca semua hal yang ingin diingat Wonwoo karena berkali- kali air mata membuat pandangannya kabur. Tapi ketika Mingyu berhenti pada lembar sticky notes terakhir, otaknya sibuk mencari- cari sesuatu di ruangan itu.

_The Seventh Day_

Tiga kali Mingyu hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri untuk menemukan keberadaan buku itu. Buku itu tergeletak di dalam laci meja di sisi ranjang Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia cari di dalam buku ini sampai sebuah kertas menyelinap jatuh dari lembar tengah buku. Mingyu membuka lembaran itu dan ia tahu hatinya dan juga dirinya akan hancur membaca setiap patah kata yang ditulis di dalam kertas ini.

> _Kim Mingyu, jika kau membaca surat ini berarti tandanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku sehingga aku membiarkanmu membalik papanku. Yah, terkadang hidup memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu, bukan? Tapi tidak apa- apa, fakta bahwa kau masih bisa membaca surat ini sudah cukup bagus untukku. Aku menulis surat ini disaat- saat terakhirku sebelum aku benar- benar kehilangan kemampuan untuk menulis dan kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Aku menepati janjiku, Kim. Aku masih mengingatmu walaupun terkadang aku malah melupakan namaku sendiri. Konyol, bukan?_
> 
> _Pertama- tama aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku memiliki ingatan yang buruk dan sering kali menyusahkanmu. Tapi aku percaya bahwa kau tidak seperti diriku, kau  pasti bisa mengingat setiap hal yang akan kukatakan padamu. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik- baik._
> 
> _Mingyu, kau harus tahu jika aku sangat bangga terhadapmu. Kau adalah orang yang paling baik dan tulus yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku yang singkat ini. Mungkin saja kau bisa mengubah dunia ini dengan kebaikanmu, percayalah pada perkataanku yang satu ini –jangan mendebatnya. Mingyu.. apakah kau tahu jika bertemu denganmu adalah hal paling baik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku? Mungkin tidak bagimu. Tapi bagiku kau seperti duniaku. Aku telah merasakannya jauh sebelum aku tahu bahwa aku terkena dementia. Hari di mana Mingyu kecil mau berkenalan denganku di taman pastur, hari itu aku tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku._
> 
> _Saat kau datang lagi ke kehidupanku yang gelap, sesungguhnya saat itu aku telah menyerah, Gyu. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi, aku tidak ingin selalu terjebak pada rasa frustasi karena selalu melupakan banyak hal. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku berubah. Semua itu karenamu. Karena kau membuat keajaiban, kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku dan menunjukan bahwa walaupun aku adalah orang yang payah karena tidak bisa mengingat hal- hal dengan baik, aku masih bisa bahagia. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih._
> 
> _Terima kasih karena kau telah datang ke kehidupanku, terima kasih karena kau selalu ada di sisiku sehingga aku tidak merasakan sepinya kesendirian lagi, terima kasih karena kau selalu menungguku –kau hanya diam disitu, menungguku untuk membuka diriku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku benar- benar mengapresiasi kesabaranmu. Kuakui mengingatmu adalah hal yang sulit bagiku tapi terima kasih karena telah begitu berarti sehingga aku mau berjuang untuk selalu mengingatmu. Terima kasih banyak._
> 
> _Aku juga mau meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu mengenal diriku. Seseorang dengan penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Seseorang yang begitu menyedihkan dan tidak layak mendapatkan sedikitpun dari perhatianmu. Kau tahu apa penyesalan terbesarku?_
> 
> _Penyesalan terbesarku adalah  membiarkan dirimu menyukaiku sebegitu besarnya sehingga kau menangis ketika aku memintamu untuk pergi._
> 
> _Aku juga menyukaimu, Kim Mingyu._
> 
> _Aku sangat menyukaimu –jauh sebelum masa sulit ini._
> 
> _Aku selalu menyukaimu._
> 
> _Aku minta maaf karena walaupun aku sangat menyukaimu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain meninggalkanmu. Itu bukan kemauanku. Sesungguhnya aku masih ingin bersamamu dan walaupun kita akan menjadi sahabat untuk seuur hidupku, aku tidak memiliki masalah sedikitpun. Karena bersamamu dan menyukaimu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa bagiku._
> 
> _Ketika aku pergi nanti, aku tahu kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu._
> 
> _Jadilah seorang dokter yang keren dan membuat banyak keajaiban bagi pasienmu._
> 
> _Dilain waktu dan dilain kesempatan, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan kuharap ketika saat itu tiba, aku adalah seseorang yang sehat sehingga aku bisa memiliki sedikit lebih  banyak waktu untuk bersamamu._
> 
> _Hmmm..._
> 
> _Kau tahu... perpisahan bukan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, sesungguhnya perpisahan adalah sesuatu yang sederhana. Perpisahan kita memiliki arti bahwa aku akan merindukanmu, sampai pada waktu dimana kita akan bertemu kembali._
> 
> _Jadi sampai waktu itu tiba, kau bisa melupakanku dan melanjutkan hidupmu._
> 
> _Sehat selalu, Kim Mingyu._
> 
> _Sampai jumpa._
> 
> _Jeon Wonwoo_

 

          Lima jam, dua puluh satu menit, pada detik yang ke empat puluh tiga setelah Mingyu selesai membaca surat itu, Wonwoo pergi meninggalkannya.. untuk selama- lamanya.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang merasa ketakutan setengah mati mendengar mesin pemantau detak jantung itu berbunyi nyaring dalam satu nada monoton yang sama.

Berakhir.

Berakhir sudah kisahnya bersama Jeon Wonwoo. Terlambat bagi Mingyu untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini ia juga menyukai laki- laki itu, lebih besar daripada apa yang bisa Wonwoo bayangkan. Dan Wonwoo salah akan satu hal.

Kim Mingyu tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan benar jika tidak ada Jeon Wonwoo di dalamnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya setelah ini, tapi ia tahu satu hal dengan pasti.

Kim Mingyu tidak akan pernah melupakan Jeon Wonwoo.

Sama seperti Jeon Wonwoo yang hanya mengingat Kim Mingyu di akhir kehidupannya.

Mereka tidak akan lagi saling melupakan, karena walaupun tubuh mereka telah terpisah oleh dimensi yang berbeda. Ingatan akan keberadaan satu dengan yang lainnya akan selalu melekat di dalam hati mereka.

Sesederhana itu, ya... sesederhana itu kisah dari Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo.

***

_Wonwoo, we never know that we make such a big power all of this time._

_We set alight, we are an afire love. –Kim Mingyu_

_***_

Things were all good yesterday  
Then the devil took your breath away  
Now we're left here in the pain  
And if you fell to your death today  
I hope that heaven is your resting place

# THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, jeiNace’s here~
> 
> First of all, thank you for reading my fanfiction. You all don’t know how much i appreciate and happy because of that. Second, i also want to say sorry because this story was written in Bahasa. My English isn’t that good. I’m afraid that if i write this in English i will mess up with grammar thingy and ruin this story. So, if anyone is interested to translate this story into English, i really appreciate it. Just give me the credit^^
> 
> You can contact me on twitter (@woonerous)
> 
> Last, i ended this story in this chapter but i made another oneshot as Sequel of Afire Love. The title is PHOTOGRAPH, you can check it later on my another stories. Hope you also like it!
> 
> Good bye, for now :)


	6. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Wonwoo’s death is the life that Mingyu never really wants to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ this is the sequel of Afire Love.
> 
> I also made this in Bahasa, i'm so sorry. But thank you very much, if you read this fanfiction. I really appreciate that :) Even though the genre is sad, i hope you all can enjoy reading this story.
> 
> See you.
> 
> (you can contact me on twitter @woonerous)

**Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**   
**But it's the only thing that I know**   
**When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**   
**It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

 

            Jeon Wonwoo meninggal pada musim semi, ketika bunga- bunga matahari bermekaran di taman menyambut indahnya dunia setelah musim dingin panjang yang mencekam. Jihoon pun merasa bahwa setelah meninggalnya Wonwoo, Mingyu pun menghentikan waktunya pada musim semi itu.

Setelah hari kematian Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak pernah mau berbicara lagi. Ia hanya terduduk di ranjang tempat Wonwoo berjuang melawan penyakitnya selama bertahun- tahun. Matanya yang kosong itu selalu diam memandangi _whiteboard_   dimana puluhan foto tertempel di situ. Mingyu tidak datang pada pemakaman Wonwoo –sampai akhir ia berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri yang ingin percaya bahwa Wonwoo telah tiada, dia juga tidak menangis –atau setidaknya Jihoon tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Tapi kondisi diamnya itu itu lebih buruk daripada kemungkinan Mingyu menangis sepanjang hari, karena laki- laki itu seperti mati. Soonyoung mencoba memarahi Mingyu setiap harinya dan mengatakan bahwa bukan kehidupan seperti ini yang Wonwoo inginkan terjadi pada Mingyu setelah laki- laki itu pergi. Tapi Mingyu tidak sedikitpun menggubris perkataan Soonyoung. Dan Jihoon tahu, lama kelamaan kekasihnya itu mulai menyerah berbicara dengan Kim Mingyu.

Jihoon sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menasehati orang lain karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada dalam posisi Mingyu. Orang yang ia cintai masih hidup dan selalu bersamanya sepanjang waktu, ia tidak tahu rasanya ditinggal seseorang yang begitu berarti untuk selama- lamanya. Terlebih ketika mereka membuat sebuah janji dimana mereka akan bertemu kembali setelah berpisah selama dua tahun. Mingyu kecewa, ia terluka.

Kondisi kesehatan Mingyu semakin hari semakin memburuk. Ia tidak mau makan sehingga pada akhirnya ia harus di _infuse_. Orang tuanya pulang  dan menetap untuk melihat dan merawat dirinya, keterkejutan tidak menghiasi wajah mereka –terutama ibunya, tidak seperti dugaan Jihoon. Ketika Mrs. Kim menceritakan masa lalu yang pernah dialami Mingyu, Jihoon mengerti. Mingyu pernah mengalami hal serupa, dan dulu pun ia sampai sakit parah karena Wonwoo meninggalkannya –padahal dulu kemungkinan ia untuk bertemu lagi dengan laki- laki itu masih ada. Tapi sekarang? Sedikit, sedikit sekali Jihoon mulai memahami apa yang Mingyu rasakan. Kemana arah matanya selalu tertuju setiap harinya –pada foto- foto itu, Jihoon mulai mengerti bahwa di dalam benak Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo masih hidup. Dan itu adalah kebenarannya.

Terkadang, seseorang hidup akan kebenaran yang ingin ia percayai dan bukan pada kebenaran yang sesungguhnya terjadi, karena seseorang lebih mudah menerima hal- hal yang ingin ia percayai.

Jihoon merasa hatinya sakit melihat temannya terjebak dalam kebenarannya sendiri. Tapi sama seperti yang semua orang lakukan dalam menghadapi sesuatu yang berat, Mingyu membutuhkan proses. Jihoon percaya, suatu hari Mingyu akan kembali karena ia tahu Wonwoo sendiri yang akan membuatnya kembali ke kehidupannya walaupun laki- laki itu sudah tidak bisa berada disisinya lagi.

Setelah menunggu selama sebulan penuh, hari itu tiba. Siang itu Jihoon sedang membereskan barang- barang Wonwoo di ruangannya –Mingyu sedang berada di tamannya dan Wonwoo. Dia selalu ada disana siang sampai sore hari dan Jihoon pernah kesana, ia melihat Mingyu hanya terdiam sambil memandang langit. Jihoon sedang merapihkan pakaian pasien yang terakhir kali Wonwoo pakai di hari kematiannya, saat itulah ia menemukan sesuatu di kantung celananya.

Sebuah foto.

Lewat matanya Jihoon mengamati rangkaian foto pada _whiteboard_ , ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada foto Mingyu dan Wonwoo disana –hanya mereka berdua dalam foto. Tapi ada satu foto yang tidak Wonwoo tempel di sana dan ia simpan di saku celananya.

Itu adalah fotonya dan Kim Mingyu. Hanya mereka berdua. Tersenyum bahagia dan Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo di dalam foto itu.

Wonwoo menyimpannya sampai akhir, dia tidak menempelkannya karena dia tahu ia akan mengingat hari itu. Ia akan mengingat foto itu.

Jihoon bersumpah, hari itu adalah hari pertama dalam hidupnya ia menangis seperti orang yang paling sedih di dunia ini. Ia menangis tersedu- sedu dan tangisannya bertahan lama. Cukup lama sampai- sampai ia menemukan Soonyoung yang masuk ke kamar dan menatapnya syok –mengguncangnya berkali- kali sambil menanyakan ada apa. Ia tidak suka melihat Soonyoung khawatir tapi ia tidak tahu ia harus melakukan apa pada hatinya yang terluka.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Mingyu dalam menghadapi kepergian Wonwoo untuk selama- lamanya, tapi bahkan sebagai teman yang menyaksikan hampir semua hal –Jihoon tahu ia juga patah hati. Hatinya sakit melihat begitu banyak harapan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua yang pada akhirnya harus dipadamkan dengan sekejap karena takdir berkata lain.

Mungkin, mungkin saja hal yang paling melukai Mingyu bukanlah kepergian Wonwoo. Hal yang paling melukainya adalah fakta bahwa ia selalu menunggu Wonwoo dengan harapan. Ia menunggu di setiap detiknya, ia menunggu saat dimana kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan akan hadir untuk kedua kalinya. Kebahagiaan yang sama yang ia ingin rasakan lagi ketika ia melihat foto- fotonya bersama Wonwoo di tiap lembar polaroid itu. Dan Wonwoo pun menunggu dengan rasa sakitnya, menunggu Mingyu kembali dan membuktikan bahwa harapan yang selalu mereka dambakan akan kembali lagi. Tapi diujung penantian itu, semua harus berakhir dengan kepergiaan Wonwoo –dan Mingyu tahu kebahagiaan yang ia tunggu- tunggu juga ikut pergi bersama laki- laki itu.

Jihoon tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah tangisannya berakhir, ia hanya mengatakan pada Soonyoung bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu. Soonyoung mencoba memahaminya dan bahkan laki- laki itu membantu Jihoon meloncati jendela kamar agar ia bisa sampai ke taman itu. Matahari sudah menggantung rendah, mungkin hanya tinggal satu jam lagi sampai langit benar- benar gelap. Jihoon menemukan Mingyu di posisi yang sama seperti yang ia ingat Mingyu selalu berada.

Jihoon yakin Mingyu tahu bahwa laki- laki itu datang, tapi Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun. Jihoon pun hanya terdiam sambil terduduk di samping temannya, ikut melihat ke arah langit sore yang cerah –sangat kontras dengan suasana hati mereka.

Dengan lembut, Jihoon memberikan foto yang ia temukan pada Mingyu.

“Apakah kau mencari foto ini?”

Untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu merespon sesuatu. Laki- laki itu menoleh ke arah tangan Jihoon dan matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang dalam ketika ia melihat apa yang Jihoon berikan. Kemudian ia mengambilnya dan menatapnya lama sekali. Jihoon masih menunggu.

“Aku menemukannya di kantung celana yang terakhir kali Wonwoo pakai.”

Kini Mingyu melihat ke arahnya dan matanya berkaca- kaca. Jihoon tersenyum lembut, dia tahu satu- satunya yang bisa mengembalikan emosi Mingyu hanyalah Jeon Wonwoo.

“ _Hyung_.” Suara Mingyu sangat lemah, suaranya serak dan Jihoon sangat merindukan nada riang dalam suara itu –sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mendengarnya. “Sakit.”

Kemudian Mingyu menangis dan Jihoon sekuat tenaga mencoba agar tidak ikut menangis bersama laki- laki besar itu. Teman, adik, sahabatnya sendiri.

“Rasanya sakit sampai- sampai aku ingin mati.”

Mingyu mulai memukuli dadanya sendiri dan yang bisa Jihoon lakukan hanyalah menepuk punggungnya –persis seperti bagaimana dulu ibunya menenangkannya ketika ia menangis karena anjing kesayangannya tewas karena tertabrak mobil. Tangisan Mingyu semakin menjadi- jadi dan Jihoon tahu itu terdengar sampai ke ruangan Wonwoo. Soonyoung yang khawatir langsung menghampiri mereka berdua di taman itu dan Jihoon meminta laki- laki itu untuk tidak mendekat.

Ketika Mingyu sedikit lebih tenang, kini ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit keras- keras bibirnya sampai rasanya Jihoon mulai bisa melihat darah disana.

“Wonwoo pernah bilang padaku kalau kau selalu menunggunya. Ketika laki- laki itu menghentikan kalimatnya karena ia lupa harus berbicara apa, ketika ia lama memilih menu makanan di restoran, ketika ia belum juga selesai dengan bacaannya selama hampir berhari- hari. Wonwoo bilang, kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Kau hanya menunggunya.” Sekali lagi Mingyu menoleh padanya, matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya yang besar karena topik yang tiba- tiba Jihoon angkat.

“Dan dia paling berterima kasih karena hal itu.”

Mingyu mendengus, “Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.”

“Tapi bagi Wonwoo, hal itu sangatlah berarti, Kim. Kau tahu kenapa?”

Mingyu terdiam, lewat matanya Jihoon bisa menemukan bahwa laki- laki itu tidak tahu apapun yang Wonwoo rasakan soal hal ini.

“Karena dengan menunggunya, dia tahu kalau kau percaya padanya. Kau percaya kalau ia akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia akan memilih menu makanannya, ia juga akan menyelesaikan bacaannya.. pada akhirnya.”

Jihoon tersenyum tulus. Mingyu tidak pernah tahu betapa baiknya laki- laki itu. Walaupun terkadang Jihoon suka berlaku kasar pada Mingyu tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia menyayaingi teman dan adik besarnya ini. Laki- laki ini memang seperti itu, ia selalu melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan dan ia tidak pernah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi orang lain.

“Mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa Wonwoo memintamu untuk meninggalkannya hari itu. Karena ia mau membalas hal yang telah kau lakukan padanya dengan cara yang sama.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Saat itu Wonwoo berpikir bahwa kini gilirannya untuk menunggumu. Ia ingin menunjukan padamu bahwa ia mempercayaimu juga sebagaimana kau telah mempercayainya selama ini.”

Sesuatu seperti pengertian terbuka dalam diri Mingyu, Jihoon bisa melihat lewat bagaimana matanya memercikan sesuatu walaupun kemudian redup lagi. Jihoon tahu ia tidak pandai berbicara, tapi ia harus memberitahu hal- hal yang secara ajaib Jihoon pahami tentang Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu juga harus mengetahuinya.

“Sekarang, Wonwoo memang telah tiada. Kita semua akan merindukannya –kau akan sangat merindukannya. Aku tahu, Kim.”

Mingyu mengangguk, ia membisikan sesuatu secara lemah –hampir terdengar seperti bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan betapa ia sangat merindukan laki- laki itu.

“Tapi bisakah kau berpikir saja bahwa sekarang, di tempat yang jauh lebih layak –tanpa rasa sakit, Jeon Wonwoo sedang menunggumu? Di tempat itu, Wonwoo percaya bahwa kalian akan bertemu kembali. Dan mungkin ini yang terbaik baginya karena ia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua di tempat ini –ia terlalu sakit untuk melakukan hal itu.”

Ya, itulah yang Jihoon pahami dan hal itu pula yang ingin Jihoon beritahu pada Mingyu. Bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali, mungkin bukan di dunia ini tapi pasti mereka akan bertemu kembali.

“Bisakah kau berpikir seperti itu dan juga mempercayai laki- laki itu?”

Awalnya sulit, tapi sedikit demi sedikit setelah hari itu –Kim Mingyu berubah. Sepertinya apapun yang Jihoon katakan padanya telah masuk dalam hatinya yang paling dalam –dan sejujurnya bukan kata- kata Jihoon lah yang mengubahnya, mungkin Wonwoo sendiri yang telah melakukannya pada Kim Mingyu. Jihoon bisa merasakan bahwa ada harapan lagi yang timbul dalam diri laki- laki itu.

Harapan bahwa ia masih bisa bahagia bersama Wonwoo, nanti, di waktu yang tidak bisa ia ketahui pasti.

Kim Mingyu kembali berfungsi. Ia makan, ia bekerja, ia bermain seperti biasa, ia hidup. Senyuman kembali pada keluarganya dan Mingyu walaupun masih belum bisa benar- benar tersenyum bahagia –ia lebih bisa menunjukan emosinya.

Jihoon pikir semua telah kembali pada tempatnya, tapi ia salah. Mingyu mengalami sesuatu pada dirinya dan Jihoon ataupun Soonyoung terlambat menyadarinya.

Jihoon sering mendengar rumor bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah seorang dokter yang tidak bisa melakukan operasi. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa rumor itu konyol karena Mingyu adalah seorang dokter profesional dan tidak ada hal yang membuat laki- laki itu harus takut mengoperasi seseorang –Jihoon selalu mengenal Mingyu sebagai laki- laki yang percaya diri dan positif. Barulah sebulan setelah ia mendengar rumor itu ia mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Mingyu takut mengoperasi seseorang.

Ia mengalami trauma yang sangat parah ketika mendengar mesin monitor jantung bekerja.

Sebuah operasi besar diadakan dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu dan Jihoon berada di ruang operasi yang sama. Operasi kali itu berjalan buruk karena pasien tidak bisa diselamatkan karena adanya komplikasi, jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan mesin monitor membunyikan sebuah suara khas yang monoton. Saat itu Kim Mingyu mendapat serangan panik. Ia tidak bisa bernapas dan mukanya berubah biru. Jihoon langsung membawa keluar laki- laki itu dan melihatnya muntah- muntah di kamar mandi. Kemudian ketika ia selesai mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, tubuhnya masih bergetar dan ia masih tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar sehingga harus dibawa lari ke UGD.

Ketika Mingyu tertidur pulas setelah diberi obat, Jihoon baru mengerti jika sepertinya waktu Kim Mingyu masih tertahan di saat dimana ia mendengar mesin pemantau jantung Wonwoo menunjukan bahwa detakan kehidupan itu telah berhenti. Walaupun Mingyu ingin bangkit, sesuatu dalam dirinya mengunci ingatan hari itu dan itu membuatnya trauma karena ingatan itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Terkadang hidup itu lucu.

Dulu, Wonwoo berusaha sekuat kemampuannya untuk tidak melupakan hal- hal yang ingin ia ingat. Dan kini Mingyu sekuat tenaga menghapus ingatan akan hal- hal yang ia ingin lupakan tapi tidak pernah bisa.

Bagaimana takdir bisa membuat kehidupan dua orang ini begitu tragis?

Setelah hari itu, Kim Mingyu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi kedokterannya di luar negri. Ia memilih Jerman dan segala kemajuan teknologinya. Baru setelah laki- laki itu pergi, Jihoon mengetahui bahwa Mingyu juga meneliti soal penyakit dementia disana.

Satu tahun, dua tahun, lima tahun kemudian Jihoon dan Soonyoung mendengar kabar dari Kim Mingyu. Kabar yang membuat mereka semua kembali teringat akan Jeon Wonwoo. Karena selama ini, terutama setelah kepergian Mingyu ke Jerman, laki- laki itu tidak pernah lagi membahas Wonwoo. Kini ketika ia mendengar nama Wonwoo terucap lagi dari bibir laki- laki itu, semua terasa lebih baik.

Mingyu membuka sebuah situs donasi untuk membantu para pasien penyakit dementia dalam menjalani hidupnya yang memiliki kesan seakan- akan tidak lagi ada harapan. Nama dari situs donasi itu adalah : Jeon Wonwoo’s HOPE. Rupanya situs donasi itu mendapatkan banyak respon positif dan anggaran dana untuk mengembangkan obat pun semakin banyak diterima dari berbagai relawan dari seluruh dunia.

Satu tahun kemudian, Jihoon dan Soonyoung merasa bangga akan temannya yang satu itu karena laki- laki itu masuk surat kabar di Korea dan juga di negaranya sekarang, Jerman. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada satu pasien penderita dementia yang sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tentu saja hal ini membawa harapan yang sangat besar bagi para penderita dementia lainnya. Dan salah satu dokter yang berhasil membantu pasien itu untuk sembuh adalah Dokter Kim, Kim Mingyu temannya.

Mingyu ditanyai bagaimana bisa ia menciptakan keajaiban ini oleh media dan pers dan Mingyu hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia tidak menciptakan keajaiban, ia hanya membantu agar keajaiban bisa terjadi. Mingyu bilang bahwa para pasien dementia bukanlah pasien yang hanya sakit secara fisik seperti penyakit lainnya, pasien dementia adalah pasien yang juga membutuhkan perhatian dan kepercayaan karena mereka juga terluka secara psikis. Tidak ada yang lebih terluka daripada pasien itu sendiri, bahkan keluarga pun tidak.

“Walaupun saya tidak pernah mengalami sendiri penyakit ini. Tapi ada seseorang yang pernah menunjukan pada saya bagaimana frustasinya melupakan hal- hal yang ingin mereka ingat. Mereka tersiksa oleh diri mereka sendiri. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka ingin menyerah karena rasanya berat sekali.”

“Ketika itulah, jangan lepaskan tangan mereka. Kau hanya perlu berada disekitar mereka, menunggu mereka dan percaya bahwa mereka bisa menghadapi dirinya sendiri. Tidak apa- apa jika mereka melupakan orang- orang di sekitarnya, kau hanya perlu mengatakan siapa dirimu, memperkenalkan diri lagi dan juga berkata bahwa ‘Tidak ada yang salah dengan melupakanku, semua orang memiliki kelemahan.’ Berada disisi mereka, membuat mereka merasa jauh lebih baik daripada memberikan obat- obatan.”

Jihoon ingat ia melihat Soonyoung berkaca- kaca ketika mendengar penuturan Mingyu di berita. Mingyu telah membanggakan negara asalnya dan Wonwoo benar, Mingyu bisa mewujudkan keajaiban untuk dunia ini.

Satu tahun kemudian, Minji menikah. Saat itulah Mingyu kembali ke Korea dan bertemu lagi dengan Jihoon. Mereka sudah memasuki usia kepala tiga dan Mingyu hanya tertawa jika kerabat orang tuanya menanyakan kapan ia akan menikah, Mingyu adalah bujangan paling diminati di negara ini –canda mereka sambil menepuk pundak laki- laki itu dengan bangga. Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dari kejauhan.

Setelah pernikahan Minji, Mingyu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Soonyoung –yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah sakit tempat Jihoon bekerja, cemooh Mingyu sambil tertawa. Padahal Soonyoung sendiri sudah memiliki rumah yang jauh lebih layak di pinggiran kota bersama Jihoon, tapi rumah ini tidak akan pernah ia jual karena kenangan di dalamnya. Selama berada disini Mingyu menengguk beberapa kaleng bir dan walaupun singkat Jihoon tahu apa maksud dari mata laki- laki itu yang terus melihat ke sekeliling. Mingyu seakan- akan mencari Wonwoo di rumah ini. Ya, ini memang kali pertama Mingyu menginjakan dirinya di rumah Soonyoung lagi.

Sepertinya kembali ke rumah Soonyoung membuat kotak pandora Kim Mingyu terbuka. Setelah hari itu ia tidak langsung kembali ke Jerman, ia mengunjungi taman hiburan –menaiki kora- kora sendirian, datang ke _franchise_ ayam kesukaan Wonwoo, dan ia berakhir di kamar inap Wonwoo yang sudah lama kosong.

Baru Jihoon ketahui saat itu jika Mingyu membeli ruangan itu dan memegang kuncinya. Mingyu tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan tertidur disana selama berhari- hari.

Ketika ia pulang ke Jerman, Mingyu berpamitan dengan cara yang aneh pada Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Ia bilang, ia akan pulang ke rumah. Dan ia sangat senang pernah mengenal Lee Jihon dan Kwon Soonyoung –apalagi menjadi temannya. Ia berharap agar mereka sehat   dan bahagia selalu.

Tiga bulan kemudian, melalui media, barulah Jihoon mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kim Mingyu.

“ _Hyung_ , aku akan pulang ke rumah. Aku senang sekali.”

Kim Mingyu meninggal pada usia tiga puluh dua tahun karena serangan jantung mendadak ketika ia sedang merawat salah satu pasien dementianya. Dokter disana mediagnosa bahwa mungkin bagi seorang laki- laki dewasa yang sehat dan tidak menunjukan gejala memiliki penyakit jantung untuk mendapat serangan mendadak seperti yang dialami Mingyu, nama penyakitnya adalah Syndrom Brugada.

Kematian Kim Mingyu membawa duka yang mendalam bagi dunia kesehatan karena ia telah dikenang sebagai seseorang yang sangat berjasa terutama untuk pengembangan obat penyakit dementia. Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengalami kesedihan lagi itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, mereka harus kehilangan teman mereka secara cepat dan mendadak. Tapi di dalam hatinya, mereka senang karena akhirnya penantian Wonwoo dan Mingyu telah berakhir. Kini mereka dipertemukan.

Dan dari apa yang mereka lihat terakhir kali ketika mereka bertemu Mingyu, laki- laki itu seakan tahu bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi dan ia terlihat lebih damai daripada kapanpun mereka mengenal seorang Kim Mingyu.

Tujuh tahun setelah kematian Jeon Wonwoo, kini giliran Mingyu yang meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi tidak ada duka yang terlalu mendalam tercipta setelahnya, karena mereka semua yang mengenal Mingyu dengan baik pasti tahu.

Laki- laki itu memang ingin pulang.

Ia merindukan Wonwoonya.

Dan kini, mereka telah berjumpa kembali di dimensi lain yang tidak bisa dipikirkan manusia. Mereka akhirnya bisa berbahagia, mungkin lebih bahagia daripada kebahagiaan mereka yang tercetak selamanya pada foto- foto yang mereka ambil.

 

**So you can keep me**   
**Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**   
**Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet**   
**You won't ever be alone,**

**wait for me to come home**

 

“Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo sedang memandang langit, terduduk di sebuah bangku taman. Ketika ia mendengar suara itu, Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya muncul disana. Laki- laki itu tersenyum padanya, berlari sekuat tenaga membuat jas putih yang ia pakai terbawa angin ke arah belakang.

Ia berlari ke arah Wonwoo.

“Apakah kau tidak terlalu cepat datang, Kim?”

Mingyu tersenyum bodoh ketika ia sampai di depan Wonwoo yang telah berdiri dari bangkunya, laki- laki itu menyambutnya dengan tatapan hangat.

“Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku disana, kau menyaksikan semuanya kan dari sini?” Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar ketika ia melihat Wonwoo mengangguk bangga padanya.

“Dokter, kau benar- benar keren.”

Wonwoo mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian lama sekali mereka bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Mata mereka berbicara satu dengan yang lainnya, mengatakan hal- hal yang tidak sempat mereka sampaikan secara langsung ketika mereka masih di seberang sana.

Ketika mereka selesai dengan komunikasi mereka, Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya erat. Kini gilirannya yang meraih tangan ini dan Mingyu tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia daripada saat ini.

“Ayo pergi.”

“Kemana?”

“Rumah.”

**FIN**


End file.
